Code Xiaolin
by Icebender21
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! It's Xiaolin Showdown Code Lyoko style. Full summary inside. Final Chapter up!
1. Characters

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Characters**

Before I officially began I thought it would be a good idea to tell the readers what Xiaolin Showdown characters are gonna be most like the Code Lyoko characters in this fic. Without further ado, let's begin:

Jack Spicer will be the equivalent of Jeremie Belpois since they're both geniuses.

Raimundo Pedrosa will be the equivalent of Ulrich Stern since thy both like to swords as weapons.

Kimiko Tohomiko will be like Yumi Ishiyama because they're both girls and are of Japanese origin.

Clay Bailey will be like William Dunbar because there was no one who could capture the role of Odd and I figured that he was closer to William's character (sorta).

Omi will be equal to Aelita Hopper 'cause there are no other main characters he can be and he wakes up in Jack's virtual world like Aelita did.

**The Places:**

Master Fung's Academy for Future Achievers is similar to Kadic Academy. Jack is just a day student now, but enrolls as full time student in the next few chapters and Rai, Clay, and Kimiko attend full time. Omi enrolls eventually and, you guessed it, Master Fung is now Headmaster Fung.

Xanadu, which was the name of Lyoko in the original Garage Kids pilot movie, is what the creator named this world. It means idyllic paradise, which is what it was meant to be.

The way to get to Xanadu would be to use the scanners that Jack built located in his basement. Since his parents travel the world and he has virtually no friends, he had a lot of free time since he was all alone.

**tbc...**

Well now that that's out of the way I can get started on the actual story of how all of this began. Please tell what you think and what correction you think need to be made. Thank you ladies and gentlemen and goodnight. bows to audience


	2. Connection

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 1: Connection**

Somewhere in a remote and secluded part of the world, we come to peaceful setting of a rather large house. Inside said house is a certain boy genius who's hard at work at his latest project. A virtual world project to be more exact.

"There, the program's just about finished downloading." the genius grinned to himself, "Soon, I, Jack Spicer, Boy Genius, will finally have succeeded in cracking the secrets of a virtual world! Bwahahahaha!" He paused for a moment, "I've really gotta stop doing that."

The red haired boy continued to type furiously at his laptop keyboard until a series of beeps were heard followed by a green plus sign. "Awesome! It's complete! My greatest creation has been a success!" the genius boy screamed loudly into his dark empty bedroom. The only reason he was even there was because he wanted some privacy. His annoying sister was always pestering him ever since their parents went on a vacation around the world. Frankly, in Jack's opinion, it sucked being rich.

"Oh, Jackie! Dinner will be ready soon!" A seemingly cheerful blond girl yelled up the stairs in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, Ashley! I'm busy so why don't you come back in the next few years or so?" Jack replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Don't be such a big baby. Mom and Dad left me in charge while they're away for the year remember?" Ashley said in a mocking voice. Jack did all he could to tune her out. In truth, the boy had missed his parents dearly and had wanted Ashley to just leave him alone. It was actually part of the reason he had decided to follow the e-mail's instructions and upload the virtual world in the first place. Speaking of which...

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Jack began rapidly typing at his keyboard yet again with a look of excitement in his eyes. Seconds later he came to blue screen that asked to give the name for the fantastic new world.

"A name? I haven't thought about that." Jack appeared stumped until he remembered the words of the e-mail. "I've got it! Xanadu, X-A-N-A-D-U, an idyllic, peaceful place." He quickly typed in the descriptive word and waited for the screen to load up again. Once it did, Jack couldn't believe what he saw. What did he see, you ask? He saw a boy. Actually, a boy who looked like he was part fish. Said boy had blue skin and gills coming out of the sides and top of his head. This "boy" also had webbed hands and feet and along with a black and blue jumpsuit. Completely fascinated by this boy's appearance, and existence for that matter, Jack put on his earpiece/microphone and spoke into his laptop.

"Hey! What are doing in _this_ world?! Do you know that you are trespassing?! How did you get in there anyway?!" Jack yelled angrily, yet with more surprise and curiosity than anything else. The virtual fish-boy he was referring to suddenly woke up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yawn. Who are you and what is going on here?" the little fish-boy asked. He stood up in a rather small room and examined his surroundings, "Where is that voice coming from?"

"Fish-boy!" Jack's booming voice from nowhere terribly startled the aquatic boy, "How come you're here in this world? I don't remember the e-mail saying that any people were programmed so you shouldn't exist." The aqua-based kid simply blinked and looked up at the ceiling, thinking that's where the voice had come from.

"I am most sorry mysterious voice from nowhere, but I do not know what you are talking about. I merely woke up here to your loud shouting." the boy apologized while bowing respectfully.

"Is that so?" Jack responded.

"Yes, it is so." the boy replied.

"Well then tell me what your name is." Jack told him.

"Name? I am not sure that I even have one. The last thing that I remember is going into a deep sleep after being pushed in a large tube." he explained.

"If you don't have a name, then I'll make one up for you. How about Jack Jr.?" the boy genius suggested.

"Jack? That's a horrible name!" the fish kid shouted.

"Jack happens to be my name, runt! Jack Spicer, boy genius to be exact!" said boy growled.

"Oh, sorry." the digital boy chuckled nervously.

"Whatever. Wait how about Chase? That's the name of my idol and since you are the first inhabitant of this world I think it's fitting to give you that name." Jack beamed.

"Chase? I like that name. It sounds very familiar." the new Chase smiled.

"Good. Then from now on your name is Chase." Jack said, "So, Chase, do you know how you wound up in my virtual world in the first place?"

"I only know what I told you earlier." Chase said.

"Interesting, well maybe we can get some answers if I find a way to bring you here into my world." Jack said.

"You can do that?" asked Chase.

"Of course I can. All I need is the proper equipment." Jack grinned, "In the meantime, why don't you go outside and see if anything's there?"

"There's an outside to this room?" Chase felt around the walls a bit and fell through. When he had managed to pick himself up, he found himself in a lush forest filled with trees and bushes. "What a beautiful place!" Chase gasped.

"Yeah, it is. It looks almost real." Jack stared at the screen in awe. How could this be? A fish-boy, a lush forest? Who created this world in the first place?

"Jack, can you see this? This is amazing! I can not believe that there is such a place like this, so wonderful!" Chase beamed.

"You've never been in a forest before?" Jack asked him.

"If I have, I cannot remember." Chase answered, "Oh look, animals!" Chase pointed at three spider-looking creatures.

"Animals? Virtual animals? This place just keeps getting better." Jack continued to watch Chase as he approached the "animals". Chase was just about to pet one of them when all of a sudden it fired a red beam laser at him.

"Ow!" Chase shouted as electricity surged from his left arm. A card displaying Chase's image appeared on the right side of Jack's computer screen. The numbers counted down from 100 to 95.

"Hey, Chase, be careful! I think you just lost some life points or something!" Jack shouted. The spider-bots fired even more lasers at Chase, who got up and ran screaming. "Get back inside the tower!" Jack yelled at him. Chase did as he was told and made it back inside the tower just as another laser shot him in the back. As he stepped onto the platform his life points went up from 90 back to 100.

"What were those things?!" asked Chase, out of breath.

"Your guess is a good as mine." Jack replied, "Well now that we know what's out there, I think its best that you stay in this tower until I build the machines that'll bring you into this world. If I work fast I can have them up and running within the next two weeks in my underground secret lab."

"Secret lab?" Chase questioned.

"Boy genius, runt." Jack reminded him with a playful smile. This was truly one of those rare moments where Jack was actually happy. He had succeeded in uploading that virtual world as well as meeting a strange virtualized fish-boy named he named Chase. Maybe now Jack can finally be happy and learn to make more friends at the academy. Maybe...

**tbc...**

I know that was sorta boring, but give it a chance, it'll get better. Next chapter is where Raimundo and the others show up and before I forget, that's really Omi not Chase and Jack's secret lab is located under his basement after taking the secret elevator located behind his bookcase. Does that make sense? Anyway, review, review, review!


	3. WUYA Awakens

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 2: W.U.Y.A. Awakens**

Ever since Jack had discovered Chase living in the virtual world he had uploaded from the e-mail, he had been hard at work in his secret lab trying to build the three scanners needed to materialize Chase into the real world so he could learn more about Xanadu and Chase himself. The reason he had built three was because he needed one to bring in Chase, another for him to use if he ever decided to go and see Xanadu for himself and the last one because Jack liked odd numbers.

Also, having all that data of the virtual world on his laptop caused it to crash many times, so Jack had no choice but to move all the data to supercomputer in his lab. He had built it himself, though he hardly ever used it and it was composed of many screens and could store vast amounts of data. It also had the ability to display holograms. Jack tightened another bolt on the last scanner as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. He then began to think back to what the mysterious e-mail said.

_A new world is waiting for you young child. A world known as Xanadu. If you choose to open the gates to this world you will download the attached link. But be forewarned; Once you open the gates there is no turning back so choose wisely. Also upon opening this world you will undoubtedly be challenged more than ever before in your life. Do not fear this message though; I am pretty sure you will make some incredible achievements in order to conquer this world. If you survive, that is..._

_Sincerly,_

_CY_

At first Jack dismissed the e-mail as some sort of bad joke, but clearly that is not the case. As you've seen with Chase's existence as well as those monsters that attacked him the other day. And who exactly is this CY person anyway?

"Jack, are you almost done fixing up the scanner? Oh, I can not wait to meet you face to face and examine your world!" Chase chirped happily on the supercomputer's screen.

"I'm almost done connecting things up, but it'll be a while before things take effect." Jack answered, "Don't worry though, you'll be living with me in my world soon enough." As he leapt from the ladder he stood on, he noticed that the clock said it was a quarter to eight. "Ah, man!" he screamed, "I'm gonna be late for school! Sorry Chase, but I can't miss school today!"

"What is school?" Chase asked curiously.

"I'll explain later!" Jack yelled, grabbing his black overcoat and taking the elevator up stairs. He had almost forgotten that yesterday was the last day of spring break and that he had school this morning. Knowing Ashley, she probably left and meant not to tell him. Ugh, sisters.

----

Meanwhile, at the academy that Jack attended, we find a chestnut-haired teen sitting on a bench waiting for someone to show up. He was wearing a white shirt with orange stripes and green sleeves and a pair of cargo pants. He sat cross-legged with his eyes shut and his arms spread out.

"Hey, Rai! What are waiting around for? Class starts in fifteen minutes." Raimundo opened his eyes and saw his friend Kimiko standing over him. Today she was wearing red pants with a pink mini-skirt over it. She had a red ribbons tying her black hair into two ponytails and a pink shirt with a sparrow on it.

"I'm just waiting for Jack to show up." he replied lazily, still with both eyes closed.

"Honestly, Rai do you even wait around for that guy?" A blond teenage boy named Clay had asked. He had on a blue buttoned up shirt and blue jeans. He was very muscular and wore a cowboy hat around his neck since it was considered rude to wear hats at school.

"What do you guys got against Jack anyway? He's a nice guy and he always comes through when you need him to." Raimundo answered. As if on cue Jack walked over to the trio and greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi there, guys!" he smiled at Clay and Kimiko who gave him mean looks, "Do you guys always gotta do that? I was just trying to be nice to you." The two he was referring to just ignored him and told Raimundo that he should hurry up and get to class.

"Don't mind them, Jack; they're just not used to you being around yet." Rai smiled.

"That's what you said last year. Look, your friends aren't gonna accept me anytime soon so let's just go." Jack groaned to his friend, turning to leave.

"I'm sure they'll come around soon." Raimundo mumbled as he followed his red haired friend.

----

"...and with that said, class, your report on mitosis is due next week." The biology teacher had finished just in time to hear all but one of his students groan loudly. It must be fun knowing that you have that sort of power a group of teenagers. The one who didn't groan was Raimundo. He sat silently at his table next to Jack and continued to doodle on his sheet of paper.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack asked, his curiosity becoming peaked.

"Eh, just a little doodling. It usually passes the time." Raimundo sighed. Jack looked over his friends shoulder and saw that Raimundo was drawing himself, exept with silver robes that were similar to the ones Inuyasha wore, no shoes, a blue headband with a cresent moon in the center, a blue dragon on the back of his shirt and he was carrying a blue sword in his hand.

"That's pretty cool." Jack marveled at the sketch.

"Ya think so? It's just something I do in my spare time, though I guess it would be cool to actually have clothes like that." Raimundo pondered with his hand on his chin. Before he could ponder the thought further, the bell signaling the end of class, and lunch, had rang.

"See ya at lunch?" Raimundo asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I gotta run home and check up on something. I'm sure Clay and Kimiko are looking forward to you sitting with them though." Jack replied, remembering Chase.

"Well if you say so." Raimundo shrugged. He grabbed his books and headed out of the classroom door.

----

Raimundo had just grabbed his lunck tray and headed over to where Kimiko and Clay where sitting. Kimiko was busy straightening out her ponytails while Clay was chowing down on the burgers that the cafeteria had served.

"Hey guys!" Raimundo greeted in his usual smiling face.

"How you doin' there, partner? Kimiko told about the report that Mrs. Hunter is making you do on mitosis and quite frankly, I'm glad that I don't have to take her anymore." Clay said through the large gobs of food in his mouth.

"I'm great, it's Jack that worries me lately. We haven't talked all spring break and now that school's back in it looks like he's interested in something else. He even skipped lunch to go home for something." Rai explained.

"Oh, Rai, I don't see why you worry about that guy in the first place. Jack's a big boy he can take care of himself." Kimiko said, putting away her comb. Raimundo thought about what she said before replying.

"I know that, he's just so alone all the time. If he had more friends, maybe things would be different for him." Rai stated. Jack had always appeared alone ever since he came to the academy. This was most likely because of the boy's pale, almost snow white, skin, face make-up, and obsession with the color black. Feeling sorry the poor boy, Rai was first to try and befriend him. At fisrt, Jack tried to push him away, but ever-persistant Raimundo hung around him often enough for Jack to warm up to him and finally become his friend.

"Rai? Rai, snap out of it!" Kimiko said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry." Rai looked down at his tray and began to slowly dig into his mediocre meal. 'Jack'll be fine.' he silently thought to himself.

----

"Well, did you do it Jack? Can I come to your world now?" Chase asked exitedly. He was literally jumping up down inside the tower he's been hiding out in to avoid the monsters.

"Well, yes and no." Jack mumbled to his fishy friend.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"The scanners and the supercomputer are functioning perfectly with each other, but since you're not technically from this world I'll need a special code to bring you here." Jack replied.

"How long will it take you to find this code?" Chase asked.

"Who knows? I know that this code is hidden somewhere in your world, but it's way too dangerous to have you go and look for it with those monsters lurking about. By the way, while I was reaserching Xanadu the other day I came across something, a virus actually. This virus is named W.U.Y.A. andI guess it's responsible for those monsters." Jack explained.

"A virus? Well, if it is responsible for these monsters then clearly it is my enemy. Maybe if we can somehow defeat this virus it will unlock the key to my getting out of here." Chase said.

"It's not that simple; W.U.Y.A. is no ordiary virus. It has to be taken down from the inside." Jack explained to the digital boy.

"But how am I supposed to do that all by myself?" Chase questioned.

"Don't worry. While is was examining W.U.Y.A. I figured out that I can also use the scanners to virtualize other people into Xanadu. Maybe if I can find a few people to help out, we can kill the virus and get you out of there." Jack said exitedly.

"Do you really think that you can get others to help us?" Chase asked.

"Of course! And I know just the guy for job! Chase, I've got to head back to school now, but afterwards, I'll come back with a good friend of mine." Jack logged off of the supercomputer and took off through the elevator. Leaving Chase with an elated look on his face.

----

"Would you mind explaining to me why you're late, Mr. Spicer?" the gym coach asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Coach Guan, but I got held up back at-"

"Bup bup bup! I don't want to hear it! The first day back in school since spring break and you're already cutting class. Just run around the track three times like everybody else did." the coach interupted, sending Jack on his way with Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and all his other classmates watched him. Oh, how Jack loathed running, especially in front of others. After he had finished running his laps, he went and sat next to Raimundo.

"Psst, Raimundo, come to my house when school's over for the day. I'd like it if you helped you out with something important." Jack whispered.

"Something like what?" Rai whispered back.

"Let's just say there's finally a video game that you can live in." the gothic boy whispered slyly. Raimundo only gave him a puzzled look, raising an eyebrow. The next two periods managed to fly by and soon Jack found himself in Raimundo's and Clay's dorm room.

"So, what did you want me to come your house for?" Raimundo asked, rumaging through his dresser looking for something.

"Well, there's this fish guy named Chase and he's sorta trapped in my supercomputer. The only way I can think of to get him out would be to defeat this virus called W.U.Y.A. The thing is that there are these monsters and it's really dangerous, so I was wondering if you would go there and help him?" Jack asked, being as nice as he possibly could. Raimundo stared blankly at him before replying.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" he asked with a slight chuckle, "I mean seriously, who would belive something as crazy-sounding as a _'virtual world'_?"

"I'm serious! Come on, Raimundo, you've gotta help us! Chase has probably been stuck there his whole life and I just think he's a little lonely. It's not a good feeling Raimundo, trust me. Come on, I thought we were friends." Jack said using his puppy dog eyes and whiny voice.

"Oh, all right. I guess I could at least have a look at this thing." Raimundo sighed, giving in to his gothic friends plea.

"Yay! Chase is gonna be so glad!" Jack cried giddily. As he was pulling Raimundo out of the dorm, the two bumped into Clay.

"Slow down there, partners! Where're you off to any way?" the Texan teen asked.

"We're going off to a _'virtual world'_." Raimundo said with the same chuckle. Clay only raised an eyebrow at what his friend had said as he watched them exit the area.

----

The two boys had found themselves in Jack's bedroom. Raimundo had been there enough times to know where everything was, but he had never once stumbled across Jack's secret lab. He didn't even know it was there for that matter.

"Why are we in your room? You got some kind of secret lab underground or something?" Rai asked with a joking tone in his voice.

"Actually..." Jack removed the poster by his wall revealing a keypad and punched in the numbers 1-2-3. The book shelf raised up and revealed the elavator leading to his lab. Raimundo gasped in awe as Jack drug him into the elevator and went down to the secret room.

"Jack, how come you never told me you had this secret lab?!" Raimundo yelled/gasped.

"Well you never asked." Jack responded simply.

"Jack, is that you? Did you bring your friend?" Chase asked from inside the computer.

"Wah! Did that computer just talk?!" Rai yelled.

"Don't be silly, that was Chase." Jack led the brunet over to the supercomputer and pointed to the virtual fish boy."

"He really is a fish! Then this must mean that everything you said was true!" Rai shouted, continuing to stare at Chase.

"Will you help, honarable sir?" Chase asked.

"Well, um, sure?" he asnswered unsure that really wanted to do it.

"Great, just go through those doors and step inside one of the metal tubes. I'll take care of the rest, so don't worry." Jack smiled. Still a little cautious, Raimundo did as he was told and went to the next room over and stepped into the scanner.

"Are you sure I'll be safe?" Rai asked.

"Perfectly safe. I built these things myself, so don't worry." Jack answered through an intercom device. "Chase, go outside and wait for Raimundo. He should be beside you in a few minutes." Chase did as he was told and cut off the link between him and Jack as he left and ventured back into the forest finding what he didn't expect.

"Oh, no! The monsters from before!" Chase shouted. The spiders from before surrounded him as well as a few monsters that were basically walking blocks. Both types were ready to fire at him.

"Now, let's see if this works." Jack began, "Transfer, Raimundo!" The doors around Raimundo shut tight and a small gust of air filled the chamber. "Scanner, Raimundo!" Raimundo began to float in midair as a metal ring around the scanner began to scan his body up and down as a card, similar to Chase's, appeared on Jack's screen. "It's almost done, virtualization!" Jack hit the enter key as a stronger gust of wind wooshed inside the scanner as well as a bright light.

He was virtualized in midair until he fell down on his butt and groaned loudly. When Raimundo opened his eyes, he found himself in a forest. He also found that he was wearing the exact same clothes that he had drawn himself in earlier in class that day.

"Wow! I look amazing! Why do I look like this anyway?" he laughed to himself, pulling out the blue sword.

"My guess is that the scanner read your subconcious desires and gave the look you wanted most. It's good you made it there Rai, but do you see Chase? He should be just ahead." Jack spoke into the microphone. Raimundo looked around and saw that Chase was in fact up ahead but surrounded by monsters.

"I see him, but some creepy spider things and walking cubes found him first!" Rai pointed out.

"I was afraid of this. More of W.U.Y.A.'s monsters, no doubt. The tiny ones are Kankrelats and the others are called Bloks. You gotta do something, fast, Chase can't get hit!" Jack screamed.

Rai immediately took off from his current spot and, using instinct and common sense, slashed one the Kancrelats with his jagged blue sword. One of the Bloks was about to shoot when he stabbed it in the swirling eye in the center. Before he could turn around, another Blok shot him in the back. The life point counter on Raimundo's I.D. card went down by ten.

"Ow, that hurt! What gives?" Raimundo hissed.

"I forgot to tell you that in this world, you have life points. I don't know what happens when you lose all of them, so be careful! Currently you have 90 points left." Jack yelled. Chase hid behind Raimundo as he killed two more monsters. While he had his back turned, two more Bloks shot both Rai and Chase twice each.

"Raimundo are you okay?" Chase asked, picking him up.

"Raimundo: 50 points, Chase: 60. There are too many monsters, hide in the tower!" Jack frantically instructed them. The did as they were told and ran inside, unfortunately, they missed the walkway and fell through the void in the floor. Both of the boys screamed loudly as they fell through the never-ending streams of data. When they finally did land, however, they found themselves on a platform that looked like the one from earlier. Stepping on this platform, Chase's lifepoints replenished themselves back to 100.

"What happened guys? According to my map you're not in the forest anymore." Jack informed them. Chase and Raimundo stepped out of the tower and looked around.

"This is most intriging!" Chase gasped, "It appears that we have stumbled upon some sort of winter paradise!"

"That's strange, I don't feel cold here at all." Raimundo noticed.

"You must have changed sectors. According to my map, there are four sectors: the forest, the ice barrier, the desert, and the mountain. You just left the forest, now you're in the ice barrier." Jack informed.

"Look over there!" Chase shouted, "I can feel a strange power emitting from that tower in the distance."

"It's glowing with a red aura too. All the others we've seen were glowing blue." Raimundo pointed out, "Jack, what can you make of this?"

"I don't know, but I think you guys should definately check it out! It could be where W.U.Y.A. is." the genius shouted. Just as the fish lad and robed warrior were about to walk off, a large black ball appeared out of nowhere and stopped in front of Chase.

"Jack, what is that thing?" Chase asked in a paniced voice.

"I don't know, just don't let it hit you!" Jack yelled. As soon as he finished speaking, the ball opened up and began to charge itself up.

"Chase, look out!" Raimundo shouted. The ball had shot off a large red laser that got bigger and wider as it spread. Without a second thought, Rai leapt in front of Chase and took the blow, his life points going to 0. His identification card on the screen started to disappear slowly as well as his body. It slowly vanished as particles of data left his body, leaving his outline, which vanished a second later.

"Raimundo!!!" Chase and Jack screamed at the same time. Completely enraged, Chase lept into the air and kicked the ball, sending it rolling backwards. It opened up again and fired it laser, which Chase dodged effortlessly. Taking advantage of things, Chase pulled out a small rod that he didn't even know he had.

"Dishonorable rolling beast, you have killed my new friend. Prepare for retribution! Shimo Staff, extend!" His frozen staff lengthend itself and slammed right through the rolling monster before it could close itself up.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked completely in shock by Chase's performance. He didn't know that he had a weapon, "Wait, forget that! Head back inside the tower for now and see if you can find Raimundo!"

"Find Raimundo? But I'm right here." Jack turned away from the keyboard and saw none other than Raimundo Pedrosa. Without thinking, he ran up and hugged the boy.

"Oh, Raimundo, you're alive! I thought you were dead forever, how'd you get back?" Jack had inquired.

"I don't know. After that thing hit me, all I saw was a bright light and I was back inside the scanner. The scanner? Jack, you gotta send me back so I can help Chase!" He shook his genius friend by the shoulders.

"No way! I'd love to send you back, but the shock of it all would kill you! I'll send you back tomorrow, by then it should be safe." Jack explained to the Brazilian boy.

"Fine, we'll wait. Is Chase gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I will be fine as long I rest inside the tower." Chase said from inside the screen.

"Sorry, Chase, looks like we'll have to wait to check out the tower. It's too dangerous if you go alone." Jack convinced them.

"Sigh. It is alright Jack, I can stand to wait another day. Besides, what is the worst that can happen?" As Chase finished asking his question, we come back to the ice sector and see the red tower glowing ever brighter than before, a strange pulsing sound could also be heard coming from the wires that connected it to the surface. Surely, something bad, almost evil, was about to take place.

**tbc...**

Well I really hope that it wasn't that bad a chapter. I tried to keep it as interesting as possible for all of my loyal reviewers who review things. BTW, if you want to know what Jack's lab looks like, imagine the basement of the mansion in Twilight Town from Kingdom Hearts 2. The first room is where the supercomputer is located and the room beside it is where the scanners are located. Oh, and if you're confused by the Omi/Chase things, don't worry. They'll figure out his real name in the next chapter. That's all for now, so um... y'know. REVIEW!!!


	4. The Tower

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 3: The Tower**

Early that next morning, Raimundo woke up in Jack's bed to sounds of beeping. He was still a little groggy from the day before and his head slightly hurt.

"Ugh, my head. What am I doing in Jack's room anyway?" The memories of yesterday's adventures in Xanadu came flooding back to him as he remembered everything. The lab, Chase, Kankrelats, Bloks, his outfit, the tower, all of it. But where was Jack? The lab maybe? Raimundo got out of the bed and walked over to the keypad Jack had revealed the day before. What was the code? Ah, yes, 1-2-3. For a boy genius, Jack was a little simple at times. Typing in the numbers revealed the elevator from behind the bookcase and Raimundo walked inside of it, taking him underground to Jack's lab.

"Ah, you're awake." Jack said, hearing the elevator open up behind him. Raimundo walked over to the supercomputer to see what his friend was busy typing, "If you're interested, I'm trying to get more information on Xanadu. I've been up all night and found this really awesome program. It's called Reverse Rebirth and it can reverse the flow of time by exactly one day. I've also found out that each person virtualized in Xanadu is given a weapon as well as a special power."

"Really, what's mine?" Raimundo asked excitedly.

"Your power is super-speed and Chase's is called water clone. Also, your weapons are called the Blade of the Nebula and the Shimo Staff." Jack informed him.

"That is most interesting Jack. I cannot wait to go into battle again!" Chase chirped happily.

"You won't be going into battle just yet; we should wait until after school before attempting to go to the red tower." Jack said.

"But, Jack, why must I wait to free myself from this prison? You saw me yesterday; I destroyed that Megatank in one blow." Chase argued.

"That was because it was only one! Next time it could two, even ten! That's why we have to wait until later!" the genius argued back.

"Guys, guys," Raimundo interrupted, "we won't solve anything if you keep arguing like this. Chase we'll get you outta there, but we have to go to school first, okay?" Chase nodded and agreed reluctantly, closing off the world connections.

"Finally, stubborn fish-boy!" the genius groaned.

"Ah, you're too hard on the little dude, I'm sure he'll come around eventually." Rai reasoned.

"Like Clay and Kimiko? Yeah, right, I'll be lucky if they even acknowledge my existence." he sighed.

"I'm sure they already have. Come on, I need to get to the dorms so I can change clothes before class starts." the Brazilian grinned. Jack followed, making sure to cover the keypad before he left.

----

"What do mean you haven't seen Rai ever since yesterday?!" the angered Kimiko shrieked at her Texan friend.

"Exactly what I said. Ever since he ran off after school yesterday with that Spicer kid I haven't seen him." he tried to explain to the short-tempered girl.

"With Jack!" she shrieked, "What if that freak does some kind of weird experiment where he takes out Rai's liver and eats it to see if it helps him sleep better at night?!"

"Ew! That's completely absurd, not to mention gross!" Kimiko turned around and saw Jack, accompanied by Raimundo.

"There you are! Oh, we were so worried!" she hugged Raimundo tightly, and completely ignoring Jack.

"Why? I told Clay that I was going with Jack. Anyway, could you guys all leave? Class'll start soon and I really need to shower." He grabbed another set of clothes and pushed them all aside and headed to the shower on the boys' floor.

"I don't know what your game is Spicer, but I'm gonna put a stop to it!" Kimiko said forcefully.

"What are talking about? What game?" Jack asked defensively.

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb, just stay away from all of us! You should just go back to the shadows like before! Come on Clay, let's go!!!" she ordered fiercely, the Texan following quickly out of fear. Jack stood there with a hurt look on his face as he watched them walk away. Why does Kimiko treat him so coldly?

----

'Jack does not know what he is talking about. I am most certain that I am capable of finding my way out of here on my own.' Chase got up from his cross-legged position and left the blue tower, returning outside to the frozen wasteland.

"There is the red tower. Once I enter it I can look for a way to leave this place." He took off in the tower's direction completely unaware of the giant crab thing behind him. Using the element of surprise, the thing shot at him in his left leg, sending him head-first into a bank of snow.

"What is this beast?" he gasped, "Wait a minute; I have the ability to fight now!" He reached behind him and pulled out the tiny bo staff and attempted to whack the Krabe with it. He hit it, but it wasn't enough to destroy it. The Krabe recovered quickly and fired again, this time hitting his other leg. The creature raised his leg and was about to slam it through Chase when...

'There must be something I can do. If only I had some help.' Chase's wish came true, for just when he was about to be stabbed, another fish-boy who was an exact copy of him, slammed the Krabe through the swirly mark at the top of it head and destroyed it.

"Thank you, me. I guess Jack was right about my powers, and seeing as how I have a clone of myself, I will be able to make it to the tower in no time." He smiled at his clone.

Meanwhile, in the scanner room in Jack's lab a large sphere of electricity could be seen emerging from the cords that connected them to the supercomputer.

----

'I wonder where Jack is.' Raimundo thought to himself. After he had gotten himself cleaned up, he hadn't seen Jack at all and it was already time for lunch. Did he go back to the lab, or did just decide to skip class altogether? Either way, Raimundo was worried. When he got to the cafeteria he still hadn't seen Jack. He walked over to Clay and Kimiko to see if they had any news.

"Have, you guys seen Jack since this morning?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" questioned Kimiko.

"He hasn't been in any of his classes all day. I'm just a little worried about him." Rai explained.

"Well, golly partner, if you're that worried why don't you go and look for him?" Clay suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'll check the nurses station and I'd like it if you and Kimiko looked in the back of the school, that's usually where we hang out in between classes." he informed the two, using his most sickeningly cute face that he knew Kimiko could never ever resist ever.

"Oh, fine. We'll help you look for him, just don't expect us to be nice." Kimiko warned.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo glared at her.

"Okay, I'll try and be nice." she scoffed.

----

Jack had decided to go outside to the forest behind the school in order to think clearly. He had been out there for three periods already and still hadn't figured out why Kimiko had despised him so. Usually he wouldn't care, but the look of anger hatred on her face when she said it had really gotten to him. He knew that he shouldn't be skipping class, but his grades were near perfect and he could afford to miss a few periods anyway.

Still not feeling any better, he decided to un-strap his laptop from his back to see what Chase was up to. Though he couldn't use many functions, he could still contact Xanadu to talk with Chase. Besides, he needed a friend to talk to anyway right about now.

After booting up the program he entered the coordinates for the tower that Chase was in earlier. To his surprise, he found absolutely nothing, which means...

"That runt ran off on his own to get to the tower!!! This is bad, he could get deleted! I gotta find Raimundo." He shut off the laptop and was about to head back to the academy when he caught a glimpse of something in the bushes. He thought it was a rabbit or something and started walking away again when, suddenly, the ball of electricity from his lab attacked him. He screamed loudly, grabbing the attention of two of his fellow students.

"That girlish squeal sounded like Spicer!" Clay shouted.

"It came from over there, let's go and check it out!" Kimiko ordered.

----

Still fighting side-by-side with his water clone, Chase was down to only fifty life points as more Krabes had shown up as well as a few Bloks. All Chase could do was continue to run and try and hide from the mechanical monsters.

"I am beginning to think that I should have listened to Jack. What do you think handsome clone?" The water clone turned and nodded as one of the Krabes shot it, making it vanish and leaving Chase to defend himself all alone.

----

"Ugh, uh, what happened?" Jack groaned, rubbing his head.

"Kimiko and I found you knocked out cold in the forest. We brought you to the infirmary and Kimiko went to go and get Rai." Clay explained.

"All I remember is..." he instantly remembered Chase's absence from the tower as well as his attack by the electric orb, which explained why his back hurt so much.

"Are you okay, Mr. Spicer? Your back appears to be hurt pretty badly, but you'll be fine with some rest." the blond nurse smiled at him, "I'm going to go and get some ice for you. Keep an eye on him Mr. Bailey."

"Yes ma'am." Clay nodded. Seconds after the nurse left, Raimundo and Kimiko rushed in, "Where's the fire?" Clay asked.

"Raimundo, Chase left the tower and there's some sort of electric monster on the loose! We have to get to 'you-know-where' ASAP!" Jack threw off the bed sheets and jumped off the bed, nearly falling. Clay caught him before he hit the floor.

"Whoa, there partner! I think its best that you rest for a little while, like Nurse Dorothy suggested." Clay advised.

"You don't understand; Chase could be deleted by now!" Jack screamed.

"Deleted? You're not talking about some stupid video game, are you? Is that why Raimundo was gone all last night?" Kimiko asked, "If so, I think there're more important thing to worry about, right Raimundo?"

"We have to go." Raimundo stated simply. Kimiko and Clay looked at him, then at Jack, then at each other, and then back at Rai suspiciously. Before they could ask any more questions they heard a scream from the hallway. Raimundo opened the door and saw the nurse lying on the floor. Beside her limp body was the sphere of electricity that Jack yelled about earlier. It had the same swirly-eyed symbol that the monsters on Xanadu had.

"W.U.Y.A." he whispered before slamming the door, "Everyone, get out, now! The floating ball of thunder is here and it doesn't look too happy!" he yelled to his friends. The sphere burst through the door and sent an electric current towards Raimundo who dodged it.

"The window!" Kimiko shouted, opening it. She, Rai, and Clay, carrying Jack on his back, leapt outside. "What's going on?" Kim shouted again.

"No time for that! Sparky's on our trail and we need to get the lab quickly!" Jack yelled.

"Lab? What lab?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Just come with us so you don't get hurt, Rai lead the way!" Jack commanded.

Kimiko had a confused look on her face as Rai dragged her away from the sparkling sphere with Clay, carrying Jack, not far behind.

----

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Kimiko gasped, marveling at Jack's secret lab. Clay placed him in his chair as he began to type on the keyboard frantically.

"I found him!" he said happily, "But he's being attacked by Krabes and Bloks and on top of that, he doesn't have that many life points left! Raimundo, to the scanners!" Raimundo turned to leave when Kimiko spoke up.

"Wait," she said, "I don't know what exactly is going on here, but it seems way too dangerous for just us to handle, but if Rai goes, I'm definitely going too!"

"And it would mighty rude of me to let those two go off on their own like that." Clay added.

Jack pondered the thought of letting the two newcomers go to Xanadu before finally nodding in agreement and sending them towards the scanner room telling them that Raimundo would explain everything on the way.

"Don't worry Chase, help is on the way." Jack said before starting up the virtualization procedure once again. Raimundo was ready for another battle, but Clay and Kimiko both had looks of fear on their faces.

"Transfer, Raimundo; transfer, Kimiko; transfer, Clay!" The scanner doors shut tight and a small gust of wind depressurized the chamber. "Scanner, Raimundo; scanner, Kimiko; scanner, Clay!" The three began to float in midair as virtual images for Clay and Kimiko were being created. "Virtualization!" After pressing the enter key, all three teens were consumed by a bright white light.

The virtualization process to the ice barrier had succeeded again with Raimundo landing on his feet and Clay and Kimiko landing on their butts. When the two stood up, they couldn't help but notice their new attire.

Kimiko was wearing light brown leather boots, a matching skirt with orange feathers on it, a white shirt with sparrow wings in the center, her black hair flowed freely with a red and white feather placed at the top and a similar colored headband. She was wearing a coat that matched the skirt and boots, and she had a light brown Indian-style purse was strapped from her left shoulder to her right hip.

Clay, on the other hand, was wearing a brown form-fitting outfit with rock-like armor on his hands, feet, elbows, shoulders, and knees, a brown mask was covering his mouth and a giant, golden boomerang was strapped to his back.

"Whoa, check us out!" they gasped in unison.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that this world comes with a new wardrobe." Raimundo told them smiling to himself.

"Forget that, now! Chase is just ahead and he's down to just 20 life points! Hurry up and go!" Jack rushed, his voice booming over the iced area.

"Where'd Spicer's voice come from?" Clay asked.

"Never mind that! Just follow me!" Raimundo took off running at an extremely fast pace, a trail of silver light following him. Kimiko and Clay were amazed with their friend's sudden speed and hardly managed to keep up with him. Raimundo caught up to Chase and blocked the laser fire by using his sword.

"Good to see you again." Rai smiled.

"And you too, thank you for coming to my aid Raimundo. I really needed your help." Chase thanked him.

"Other's are here too, just look behind you." Raimundo pointed. He saw Clay and Kimiko just arriving and starring at the monsters in awe.

"Just what are these things?" Kimiko gasped.

"They're called Krabes. Kimiko you've got to use your weapon to destroy them and guide Chase to that red tower!" Jack commanded.

"But all I've got is this purse. Yeah, it's stylish, but what can it do?" she asked.

"Look inside; there may be something of use in there!" Jack told her. She did as she was told and found three metal sparrows lying in the purse. One of the Bloks shot her in her moment of hesitance. "You just lost ten life points, try not to lose anymore." Jack warned. Kimiko glared at the thing that shot her and flung one of the sparrows at it. As it flew threw the air, it burst into flames and burned straight through the Blok, destroying it.

"That was pretty cool, I think I'll keep it." she said in reference to the purse. Clay had quickly picked up the proper way to use his weapon and continued to fling it at any enemies that stood in his path. Chase and Raimundo were also killing their fair share of monsters. By this time though, Raimundo was so busy protecting Chase that he down to only ten points.

"One more shot and it's over, Rai. Huh? Aah!" Jack shrieked. The sparkling ball of lighting had somehow gotten into the lab and once again attacked the boy genius.

"Did you here that? Jack's in trouble! We've gotta help- Ahh!" Raimundo was shot by a Krabe, losing the remainder of his life points. His body slowly faded away, leaving Chase almost defenseless.

"Hey, what happened to Rai?" Clay asked.

"Do not worry; he is fine in your world. In the meantime you must be careful and help me reach the tower. It's not that far from here. Leave the monsters!" Omi barked.

A Blok had locked on to the distracted fish lad and prepared to fire.

"Look out, partner!" Clay waved his hand towards Chase and a piece of the earth rose from the ground and shielded him, "Well now, that's a handy ability. Didn't know I had it in me." he smiled.

Back in the lab, Raimundo had just come from the scanner room and saw Jack being electrocuted by the orb. Thinking quickly, he ran towards it and slammed his body into Jack's, knocking to the floor and away from the monster. As a consequence, Raimundo suffered the attack.

"Rai!" Jack screamed, "I don't mean to rush you guys, but the sooner you defeat W.U.Y.A., the sooner the thunder orb will disappear!"

Back in Xanadu, Chase, Clay, and Kimiko were running from laser fire. Kimiko had 30 points left, Clay had 50, and Chase was still at 20. The tower was dead ahead in front of them when a black ball stopped them.

"Oh no, a Megatank!" Chase screamed.

"What in tarnation?!" Clay yelled. The large bowling ball opened up and shot at the group. Kimiko and Chase dodged, but Clay was not so lucky. He lost the rest of his life points and was sent back to Earth.

"Now what do we do?" Chase worried.

"You get to that tower thingy, I'll handle this!" Kimiko ordered. Chase took off running and the Megatank followed him, completely ignoring the Indian-dressed girl. "Hey! Get back here!" she began glowing with a red aura and so did the Megatank. It was lifted into the air and turned to face Kimiko. "That's more like it. Come on, let's go!" She threw her flaming arrow sparrows and the black tank fired its energy beam. The red beam completely obliterated her sparrow arrows and her life points went to zero. The tank turned to Chase but it was too late, he had already reached the tower.

In the real world, however, all three boys were busy being shocked to death each one near the point of passing out. Kimiko only watched as tears began to form in her eyes.

As Chase stepped into the tower the platform began to hum with three tones each one higher than the last. When he took the last step, his body glowed with a blue aura and he floated to the top of the pillar.

He stepped forward and placed his hand on a screen that appeared before him. Upon moving his hand the word "Omi" appeared and Chase began to remember something. The word "Code" appeared next, followed by the letters X-A-N-A-D-U. The ball of electricity suddenly disappeared and large amount of binary code moved to the bottom of the tower.

"It's gone!" Kimiko smiled, "Jack, Rai, Clay, are you okay?" Only Jack managed to stand as he walked over to the supercomputer.

"I hope this works." he said weakly before hitting the enter key and fell to the floor. That's when everything stopped. A bright beam of light glowed brightly from the tower Chase was in. It came out of the supercomputer and engulfed everything. "Reverse Rebirth Activation." Jack groaned. And then everything in the world began to reset itself...

----

"Would you mind explaining to me why you're late, Mr. Spicer?" the gym coach asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Coach Guan, but I got held up back at-"

"Bup bup bup! I don't want to hear it! The first day back in school since spring break and you're already cutting class. Just run around the track three times like everybody else did." the coach interrupted, sending Jack on his way with Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and all his other classmates watched him. When he completed his laps, he sat next to his happy Brazilian buddy.

"Well, it looks like your return to the past thingy work. Were back at gym class from yesterday!" Raimundo smiled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jack asked, completely clueless.

"Did you hit your head or something? Don't you remember Chase or Xanadu or anything?" Kimiko asked with her serious face.

"Yeah, but I don't remember telling you two about it though." Jack answered.

"I remember too, so how come Jack doesn't?" Clay inquired.

"Well we all went to Xanadu and as far as I know, Jack hasn't. Maybe that's why he doesn't remember anything that happened after today." Raimundo offered.

"After school I guess that I'll have to go and get scanned." Jack decided.

"Hey, you three, no talking! I want five laps out of the lot of you, now!" Coach Guan bellowed. The four teens sighed as they got up and ran.

----

"Are you ready for this? Scanner, Jack!" Kimiko typed at the keyboard. She was good at computers too but not as good as our boy genius. When Jack stepped out of the scanner room he took his place at the supercomputer and contacted Chase.

"Chase, there you are! I guess we defeated W.U.Y.A.!" he said smugly.

"Wrong on both counts." Chase shook his head, "When I deactivated the tower I got back a part of my memory. W.U.Y.A. is a virus, that much is true, but it has the ability to affect the real world. I never knew that this world was that dangerous, we must shut it down quickly."

"Not without getting you here first Chase!" Jack argued.

"Another thing, my name is not Chase. It is Omi. I realized this after touching the screen inside of the tower." Chase/Omi informed them.

"Omi? Well it has a nice ring to it, I guess." Clay said.

"Looks like we have a second goal now. Not only do have to materialize Cha- Omi, we also have to find a way to permanently defeat W.U.Y.A." Jack turned and faced Kimiko and Clay, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" Kimiko answered, "From now on were a team; the five of us together! I'm sorry for the way I treated you Jack, forgive me?"

"Yeah, 'cuz that's what friend's do." he smiled at her.

**TBC...**


	5. Vanity Contest

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 4: Vanity Contest**

It had been a couple of months since Jack and his friends had discovered the virtual world of Xanadu, as well as Omi, its sole inhabitant. The group had been fighting and stopping all of the attacks that W.U.Y.A, the virus that forever plagued Xanadu, had caused. Even with all of his work, Jack still hadn't managed to find a way to materialize Omi or shut Xanadu down, hoping to do the former before the latter. Today, though, was a different day. Today was the day of the annual school dance.

"This is so great!" Kimiko squealed, "I can't believe that they gave us the entire day off of school to prepare for tonight's dance!"

"What's so hard to believe about it? The school does this every year." Jack informed her. In the last month Raimundo and the others had convinced him that it wasn't good for him to be alone all the time and got him to enroll as a full time student. The school had allowed him to keep a computer in his room and he would use it to keep all the necessary tabs on W.U.Y.A. to make sure it didn't cause any type of trouble and to stay in touch with Omi as well.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't even my loser brother and my even more of a loser rival. Hello Kimiko. Trying to take the crown from me again this year? Prepare to lose." Ashley said in her snobby voice. She had always been a full time student, as well as the most popular girl in school, and saw Kimiko as her eternal rival.

"Ashley, what do you want now?" Jack groaned.

"Dear brother, I thought you'd be happy to see me. I just came to tell Kimiko that she can forget about that 'Queen of the Night' crown. It's been mine for two years straight and I'm not gonna lose it to the likes of you!" she glared at the Japanese girl.

"Oh, yeah! We'll see about that! I'm gonna crush you tonight and leave you in tears, smearing your precious mascara!" Kimiko yelled in a mocking tone.

"We'll see about that. Oh, and just so you know Raimundo said he's going to the dance with me so not only will I have the queen's crown, but I'll also have Rai to win the king's crown with me!" she laughed.

"Not if me and my date have anything to say about it! Isn't that right Jack?" Kimiko asked, clinging to Jack's arm like a small child and smirking at Ashley.

"Wh-what?" Jack stammered, completely taken aback by Kimiko's statement. She wanted to go to the school dance with him? For real?

"Ha ha! That is rich! You and Jackie! Oh, I seriously can't wait to embarrass the both of you on that stage tonight. Those crowns are for Raimundo and me to hold and cherish for the rest of our lives, together forever!" she gave them an evil chuckle before turning to leave.

"Kimiko, did you really mean what you said about going to the dance with me?" Jack asked, blushing ever so slightly. It was really easy to notice due to his snow white skine tone.

"Of course I meant it! I mean, who better to beat Ashley, than her greatest rival and her little brother! It's just so brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!" Kimiko cackled in a fierce fashion.

"Oh, I see." Jack sighed, the blush quickly fading.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a bone to pick with Raimundo." She said, growling out the last few words. She then stormed off knocking out anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in her way.

----

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Miley Scott coming to you live from the site of tonight's dance floor! Yes, it is that time again to decide who will take home the crowns belonging to the king and queen of night. Seeing as how last years king, Carver Thompson, graduated from the academy last year we can look forward to a new king. But everyone knows that this year's queen is going to be Ashley Spicer, who's won the crowns two years in a row! Or will there be a shocking upset and will a new queen be decided? This is Miley Scott, signing off."

"Wow, Miley, that report was fantastic! It has to be your best work yet!" her dark-skinned friend congratulated her. She stopped recording and shut off the camcorder, joining the light brunette girl.

"Thanks a lot, Mia! But it'll be even better if I can get _him_ to go to the dance with me. It'll be so, so great! We may even win those crowns!" she said following up with a dreamy sigh, staring in the direction of the boy whom she had adored for far too long.

"I'm telling you Rai, you can't dress up as a zombie vampire to a school dance. It's just not kosher." Clay tried to argue with his stubborn Brazilian friend. For some reason, he thought it would be amusing to wear his Halloween costume to the dance.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun. Lighten up." he lightly jabbed Clay in the stomach, "Okay, I won't wear the vampire costume, but tell me, what are you wearing anyway?"

"I tell you the same thing every year: I'm not dressing up 'cause I don't do dances." Clay stated simply.

"Ah, come on big guy. I'm sure there's a girl that wants to go with somewhere in the academy." Raimundo offered. Returning to the other side of the gym...

"He's just so handsome." Miley sighed yet again.

"I'm telling you, you should so totally ask him out! Otherwise you could wind up dateless again and living alone with only your twenty-seven cats to comfort you!" Mia said shaking her roughly by the shoulders and over exaggerating just slightly.

"Who are you girls talking about?" Miley and Mia looked behind to see Ashley smirking, "I know you're not thinking of asking Raimundo Pedrosa to go to the dance with you. Forget it little girls, he's all mine."

"Miley was so not thinking that! She was gonna ask Clay Bailey!" Mia practically yelled.

"Mia!" Miley scolded.

"Oops, sorry Miley." she apologized.

"Clay Bailey huh? Well why don't you ask him? I heard from a very reliable source that he likes you too." Ashley smirked slyly, knowing the girl would do what she planned her to.

"Really?" Miley asked, her smile growing brighter.

"Of course, he's just too shy to ask you." the supposed princess lied.

"I told you! Go on, go on, ask him now!" Mia yelled excitedly, pushing her friend forward. Slowly, yet surely, Miley took one step after another, small baby steps in order to prolong what was about to happen.

"H-h-h-hello Clay. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the d-d-dance with me tonight. I know that I'm thr-thr-thr-three years younger than you, but I know that we could have a gr-gr-gr-great time together." she stammered, her face becoming a deep crimson red.

Clay was always taught that honesty was the best policy so he told her exactly what how he felt.

"Well, you see, Miley, I don't really go to dances so I, uh, I'm gonna have to say no." he said feeling a little guilty on the inside.

"Oh, okay. I see how it is." she whimpered, on the verge of tears. Not wanting to embarrass herself more than she had, she fled the gymnasium. Ashley could only laugh at the poor gullible girl as she ran past her.

"You're such a horrible person! You knew Clay would turn her down!" Mia yelled at her, "Miley, you'll be alright!" she swiftly ran after her friend to comfort her.

"Hey, why'd you have to go and do that?" Jack appeared seconds later, scolding his older sister.

"Oh, Jackie, you've really got a lot to learn about manipulating other's, it's quite fun really. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for the dance. It starts in two hours, y'know?" she laughed before leaving the gymnasium.

"It takes two hours to get ready for a dance?" her genius brother asked.

"It does when you're perfect like me." she scoffed with a fake smile, finally exiting.

"That girl has issues." Raimundo said, watching from the other side of the gym still sitting in the same spot.

"Then why are you going to the dance with her!?!" Kimiko screeched, magically appearing next to him with scary flames burning in her eyes.

"Ahh, Kimiko! Where the heck did you come from?!" he panted.

"Never mind that! The real question is why are you going to the dance with Ashley Spicer!? You know she's my worst enemy!!!" the girl shrieked, scaring the nearby kids. Poor little kids...

"Don't take it personally Kim, I don't even like Ashley! You see, I just want the crown! Ashley's been queen two years in a row and I figured I had a good chance if I danced with her." Raimundo chuckled.

"Oh, so you're just using her to get some material item? Shame on you, Raimundo Pedrosa!" she yelled, avoiding all eye contact.

"Will the two of you cut it out!?" Clay butted in, walking back with Jack trailing not too far behind.

"Yeah, Kimiko, you're not any better than Rai. Sorry, but I can't go to the dance with you." he stated simply.

"But Jack..." she whined. Raimundo just laughed at her, mocking her because she no longer had a date while he did. An evil date, but a date nonetheless. Jack still apologized, but told her she should go with someone that she actually liked. He turned to leave, waving for Clay to follow.

----

"Ooh, I hate her!" Miley sobbed into her pillow. She and Mia had gone back to their dorm room after Ashley had humiliated her so ruthlessly. She just couldn't understand how someone could be so mean. Maybe it ran in their family? No, as far as she was concerned Jack was a distant person, but in no way manipulative in the least.

"Relax. It'll be okay." Mia soothed, rubbing the girls back.

"Oh, shut up! You don't know anything about this! You think you're so smart when it comes to love Mia, but you're not, you're just not!" she pushed her friend away and turned to leave, grabbing a stuffed dog in the process. "You're the only one who really understands me, Paco."

----

"That poor, diluted Kimiko. She actually thinks that she's going to take the crown from me; using my kid brother as a date no less! I almost feel bad for having to crush them so much. Almost being the operative word. One day she's just gonna have to realize that you simply just can not beat perfection." She paraded around the room in her lace undergarments searching for the perfect outfit to wear. She had already thrown countless gowns and outfits to the floor that would have been perfect to dance in. But perfect wasn't good enough, not for Ashley Spicer. She had to wear the most extravagant dress that's ever been created so that all eyes would be on her and Raimundo as they danced that dance that would make her the queen of the night for the third year in a row.

While she was still rummaging through the closet, a small cloud of smoke emerged from the outlet that all her appliances were hooked up to. The cloud made all her appliances short-circuit and blow up into a small burst of flames.

"Ahh, what's with this!!!?" She ran into the hallway, still in her undrgarments, and grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher that was conveniently placed by her door and put the flames out with ease. "Stupid two-bit school!" she muttered before shutting the door.

"What's going on here? I heard screaming and-" Coach Guan had burst inside of Ashley's room and stopped when he saw her still in her underwear.

"You pervert!!! Tell Headmaster Fung that he needs to rework the wiring in this place!" she screamed slapping the man and shoving him out of the room, "Some people just don't have any decency." she muttered. Unbeknown to her, the purple smoke that started the fire in the first place had gone under her door and down the halls as if it were in search of something...

----

"That Ashley. How could she do such a thing?" Miley continued to sob pathetically to herself. She had decided to go to the school's garden shed for some privacy. "You'd never do anything like that to me, would you Paco? Arhg, what's wrong with me!? I'm so pathetic sitting here alone in a musty old garden shed talking to a stuffed dog."

"Hurry up Rai, we've gotta find that old disco ball!" Clay called to his brunet friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't see why we need a disco ball in the first place." the Brazilian groaned loudly.

'Oh, no! It's Clay and his unbelievingly attractive, but still so not my type, macho friend! I've gotta get out of here and fast!' Miley thought to herself. She was going to leave quietly when she accidentally knocked over a can of paint, creating a loud clatter.

"What in tarnation? Oh, it's just you Miss Miley." Clay corrected himself.

"Uh-huh. I-I-I was just gonna leave now!" She picked up her stuffed dog as the purple smoke from earlier emerged from underneath the can and flew into the air. Miley screamed at it while Clay and Raimundo just stared long and hard, already knowing what it was. The smoke phased inside of the animal then its eyes began glowing with bum-bum-bum-bum... the symbol of W.U.Y.A. It shocked Miley, knocking her out, and jumped out of her arms and ran outside of the shed. Clay caught her just in time and held her bridal style.

"This has got to be the work of W.U.Y.A.!" Clay concluded, "Rai, warn Jack! I'm gonna take Miley to the infirmary." Both boys did had Clay has suggested and took off as fast as they could.

----

"Ugh, what's going on? Where's Paco?" Miley asked, waking up in the nurse's station confused as to why she was even there.

"You, um, er, fainted. Yeah, that's it!" Clay said, which technically wasn't a lie, "The nurse said that you're fine now and free to go to the dance if you want to." he said, not wanting to make eye-contact with her.

"No thanks, I don't really feel like dancing tonight." she sighed.

"Now don't go getting down on yourself Miss Miley. You should go to the dance and have fun along with Mia and everyone else. It starts in about thirty minutes so you could probably still make it in time if you wanted. You really should go Miley, don't let me get you down about it." Clay patted her on the shoulder, causing her to blush.

"Thanks for that. I think I will go to the dance now. Who knows, I may even get crowned queen." she chuckled lightly. Miley hoped off of the bed and walked out of the door, heading back to her own dorm so she could apologize to Mia for being such a jerk.

When Clay walked out of the door he saw Kimiko and Raimundo dressed up for the dance. Kimiko was wearing a black skirt and matching tank-top with a skull in the center, a pair of knee-high boots with fish-net stockings and fingerless gloves completing her ensemble. She also had black eye-liner, like Jack's, and her hair was styled with red highlights. Raimundo had a simple pair of blue jeans and an orange Hawaiian shirt opened up to reveal a T-shirt.

"Are you sure you don't wanna to the dance with me Jack? Come on, we'd be a perfect match wearing these clothes!" Kimiko begged desperately.

"No can do Kim, I just checked with Omi and W.U.Y.A.'s definitely activated a tower and it seems that Miley's stuffed dog is how it plans to get us. Alright now, who stays and who goes?" Jack asked.

Kim and Rai shook their heads saying that were already dressed for the dance and where looking forward to it. Clay, on the other hand, volunteered, not having anything else better to do. Jack told the two staying behind to be on the look out for Miley's doll and make sure that it didn't cause any trouble and then left with Jack.

----

Miley had made here way to gym and saw Mia over at the punch bowl. She waved and made her way to where she was standing. Miley apologized for her behavior and also got herself a glass of punch.

"Move it kiddies!" Ashley yelled, dragging Raimundo along with her. She wore a pair of ripped, yet fashionable, blue jeans and an orange top with stars all over it. Honestly, did it really take two hours to decide on that?

"Kimiko, where's Jack? I thought you two were dancing together." Ashley mocked.

"We both decided that it would be much cooler if I won that crown from you without a date." Kimiko lied, which almost sounded believable.

"We'll see about that, won't we Raimundo?" the other grinned. Unknown to them, the W.U.Y.A.-fied Paco was hiding under the punch table. Its eyes glowing a sinister purple color...

----

"Clay, are you ready to take the plunge?" Jack asked, only seconds after they had arrived in his lab. "Omi's already waiting for you in sector two; the desert sector."

The cowboy nodded and made his way to the scanner room, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Jack, we cannot waist anymore time. If W.U.Y.A. has launched an attack, then we must hurry and stop it. Remember, even if we use the Reverse Rebirth program we will not be able to revive anyone who who is misfortunate enough to perish." Omi informed.

"Don't worry fish-boy; we've got things under control. Transfer, Clay." he began the virtualization procedure, "Scanner, Clay." his i.d. card appeared on Jack's monitor as he was downloaded to Xanadu, "Virtualization!"

Clay found himself in a dried wasteland after the virtualization process had been completed. He scanned the surrounding area and spotted Omi waving at a nearby tower. He made his way over in that direction and greeted his fish-based friend.

"The tower's somewhere in the south. W.U.Y.A. sent some Kankrelats to stop you so be careful." Jack's loud voice echoed over the speaker. With that Clay and Omi took off in the direction Jack had told them to go. Clay was the first to spot a Krankrelat and used his power to manipulate the earth the destroy it.

"Careful Clay, remember you lose five life points every time you use your ability!" Jack warned.

"Right, I'll try and keep that in mind. How are Kim and Rai doin'?" he asked in response.

"I'll check." Jack typed in Raimundo's cell number on the keyboard and instantly got him to pick up.

"What's goin' on Jack?" Rai asked.

"Clay and Omi will be at the tower soon, how are things at the dance?"

"Things are goin' great! I never knew your sister was such a dancing machine! Right now their about to crown the queen and it's between Kim and Ashley!" Raimundo shouted excitedly.

"So nothing's attacked?"

"Nope, everything's fine." And with that he hung up.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, I'd like to present our finalists for Queen of the Night; Miss Ashley Spicer and Miss Kimiko Tohomiko!" the aging headmaster of the academy shouted, receiving applause from the entire student body.

"Now who do you all think should be queen? Kimiko the newcomer..." there was a loud applause in the gymnasium as Kimiko smiled brightly. "...or our previous queen from the last two years, Ashley!" An even louder applause filled the gym. "Well it looks like our winner is clear! Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you Ash-"

He was never able to finish this declaration because from under the refreshment table, a giant-sized Paco emerged growling ferociously. It jumped onto the stage and attempted to attack Ashley who was pushed out of the way by Kimiko.

"Out of all the times for this to happen." Raimundo groaned taking out his cell phone.

----

Meanwhile in Xanadu, Clay and Omi had reached a high cliff.

"What now?" Clay asked.

"Perhaps you could use your earthly powers to move us down there." Omi suggested.

"Guys, could you hurry it up?" Jack's impatient voice boomed. "Raimundo just called, W.U.Y.A.'s attacking the dance through Miley's doll and you never when an accident might occur!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Clay spotted a Kankrelat preparing to fire at Omi.

"Look out partner!" Clay jumped in the way and took the blow, the impact sent him into Omi and the two began rolling down the cliff. When they reached the bottom, they were stopped by yet again, another Megatank.

"Oh, man! I am seriously getting tired of these things!" Clay yelled.

"That's the least of your worries, that fall cost you both twenty life points so watch out!" the genius warned.

"But on the plus side, we are a lot closer to the tower." Omi pointed to the activated tower just a few yards behind the monster. The Megatank fired and both boys dodged just in time.

"Meteorang!" Clay tossed his large boomerang, but the monster went back into its defensive position causing it to bounce off. "Drats!" he growled.

The Megatank fired again, this time grazing the side of Clay's arm.

"Allow me to assist you! Water clone!" Two copies of Omi appeared and leaped at the bowling ball, ready to strike with the Shimo Staff. The monster rolled out of the way and caused the water clones to smash into each other. "Oops."

"Omi, you head for the tower, I've got a plan." Clay said. Omi fused back with his clones and ran as fast as he could while the tank charged up for another blow. "Oh now you don't! Omi keep running! Meteorang!" Clay tossed his boomerang again this time, not trying to hurt the monster, but to immobilize it. His weapon got caught between the tank and he took the opportunity to smash his rock-plated fist into it the eye of W.U.Y.A., destroying it.

----

At the school, the beast was shooting lightning bolts at Raimundo and Kimiko who continued to dodge. Unfortunately, Kimiko tripped and fell to the floor, the monster ready to strike again.

By this time though, Omi had made his way into the tower and walked onto the first platform. After lighting them all up he rose to the aerial platform and placed his hand on the white screen. It read "Omi" then "Code: X-A-N-A-D-U". The code took it's affect as everything stopped.

"Kimiko, Kimiko are you alright?!" Raimundo asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Rai. I just fell, that's all. Why don't you go check on Ashley?" she answered.

"I can't do that, I was worried about you Kimiko. I never should have gone to the dance with Ashley just to get some stupid crown. I'm sorry." he sighed, hugging her.

"It's okay, let's do this whole night over again, minus W.U.Y.A.'s interference, okay?" she whispered. When she finished, a white orb of light came from Jack's supercomputer, absorbing the entire planet.

"Reverse Rebirth activation!" Jack shouted, resetting everything...

----

"H-h-h-hello Clay. I was just wondering if you would like to go to the d-d-dance with me tonight. I know that I'm thr-thr-thr-three years younger than you, but I know that we could have a gr-gr-gr-great time together." Miley once again stammered, her face becoming a deep crimson red.

Clay was always taught that honesty was the best policy so he told her exactly how he felt.

"Miss Miley, I would be honored to go to the dance with you." Clay bowed to her.

"R-r-really? Oh, thank you so much!" she hugged him. Ashley frowned on the other side of the room.

"Disappointed huh? That's what happens when you try to manipulate others." Jack grinned.

"Shut up little brother. At least I don't have to dance with Kimiko!" she spat.

"That's good. It looks I'll have the pleasure all to myself then." Raimundo appeared with his arm around Kimiko along with Clay, Miley, and Mia.

"I thought you were gonna dance with me!" Ashley whined.

"Eh, changed my mind. I don't need a stupid crown and I decided that I should go with someone that I actually liked." he said causing Kimiko to blush.

"But you-- And she-- How could? Arhg!" she screamed, storming off somewhere. The group laughed at her and later that night, had the best time at the dance. Needless to say that Clay and Miley were the ones who got to keep the crowns, making Ashley ever more hot under the collar. What made Clay change his mind, you ask? Let's just say that he didn't want things going to the dogs again.

**TBC...**


	6. Identity Crisis

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 5: Identity Crisis**

"Class, today we will be hearing from a member of the downtown science department! I just hope you're all as excited as I am about this visit! You should be, because you're all going to have to write a one page essay about what you learn here today! Isn't that spendid?" Mrs. Hunter chirped excitedly, causing her biology class to once again groan.

"Man, talk about lame." Kimiko sighed.

"Yeah, you got that right." Jack and Raimundo sighed right along with her.

"Thank you for that lovely introduction, Mrs. Hunter, but I believe that I can take it from here now so you relax, alright?" A tall, slim man with blonde hair, glasses, and a white lab coat instructed the teacher.

"Oh, why Mr. Blake, you're so sweet it makes me almost glad I'm divorced." the teacher blushed. Mr. Blake was one of her close friends, and she had gotten him to take some time off and come and talk to the kids about science. Isn't that wonderful? No? I completely agree.

"Now then, before I begin does anyone have any sort of questions pertaining to science that they would like to ask? If so, now's your chance to speak up." Mr. Blake said happily.

Jack was surprisingly the first to raise his hand. It was surprising because he usually didn't have any questions about anything, being a genius and all. Mr. Blake spotted his hand and called on him.

"Yes, I was wondering if it was at all possible to, uh, I don't know; materialize virtual materials into the real world." Jack stated out loud to his class while standing up.

"Well, son, that falls more under the category of science fiction; like ghosts, vampires and werewolves, but good question though. Any more takers?" Jack classmates began to laugh at the absurdity of his question, even Mrs. Hunter cracked a small smile saying that Jack had been a bit of a daydreamer as of late.

Embarrassed, Jack took his seat next to Raimundo and behind Kimiko.

Without anymore questions, the scientist began his presentation which consisted of a twenty-eight slide power-point. After he was finished, he bid Mrs. Hunter a fond farewell and took his leave, leaving the students to write their essays.

----

"Oh, man! I still can't believe she made us write a report on everything that science guy said. How much worse could it get?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, look on the bright side; at least she didn't make us do a diorama on a power plant or something." Kimiko joked, moving to the other side of the bench.

"As much fun as it is to listen to you guys complain about Mrs. Hunter, I'm getting hungry and would like to go and get a plate before the next class begins, if that's okay with you all, that is," Clay said while patting his belly.

"Sure big guy, we'll come with you," Raimundo said, getting up along with Kimiko.

"Aren't you coming Jack?" the Japanese girl asked, looking back at her gothic friend.

"No thanks, I'm going to the lab to work on Omi's materialization. Don't worry; I'll make sure to be back after lunch so Coach Guan doesn't get suspicious." Jack answered.

"Ah, come on Jack, you gotta eat sometime. Come and have lunch with us today." Raimundo begged.

Jack only shook his head in response, heading in the direction of his home and lab.

----

"Jack, as important as it is to stop W.U.Y.A. and materialize me, it as also important to spend time with your friends. You should have gone with them to the place of food consumption." Omi said. Jack did nothing but continue to type in codes that could possibly help materialize Omi.

"Are you listening to me? What is wrong with you?" Omi asked. Jack still didn't look up from up from keyboard, but he did begin to speak.

"Look Omi, materializing you is the most important thing to me right now. We can't afford to let our guard down because of something as meaningless as lunch. W.U.Y.A. could attack at any moment so we've got to be prepared."

'Oh, Jack, you work too hard for just one person.' Omi thought to himself.

----

After lunch had ended, Raimundo and the others met up with Jack outside in the courtyard. He was already dressed in his gym clothes, which consisted of a red tank-top with Frankenstein's picture on it, and black gym shorts with white stripes.

"Hi guys!" he waved happily at his friends.

"What's gotten into you Jack?" Kimiko asked.

"I realized that you guys were right; I should try not to be so serious all the time and relax and have fun! You guys should get dressed for class; Coach Guan will be here any minute." Jack said with a smile on his face. The others gave him a weird look, but thought nothing else of it. They got dressed like Jack said and rejoined him seconds before the coach showed up.

Later on that day after all the classes were complete, Jack somehow got the rest of the gang to do odd jobs for all of the teachers. Not just the ones they take, every teacher in the school, even Headmaster Fung and his secretary. When they had accomplished that, it was time for dinner. Strangely, all but Jack were tired, and he smiled throughout the whole venture.

Clay eagerly ate with no complaints, but Kim and Rai had there suspicions. Something just wasn't right about Jack, they could just _feel_ it.

"Hey Rai, have you noticed that Jack's been acting really weird since this afternoon?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to not notice." Raimundo answered. He and the girl excused themselves from the table while dragging Clay along with them.

"Hey, I was still eating that!" Clay complained.

"Never mind that! Something's clearly wrong with Jack. He's never been that happy before. Not even happy people are that happy." Raimundo said in low whisper.

"Let me guess, you think its W.U.Y.A." Clay said.

"I'm not saying that, we should just check in with Omi before something bad happens. Kimiko, you go to Jack's room and see if Omi's noticed something, Clay and I will stay here and keep an eye on 'Jack'." Raimundo instructed. His two friends nodded and he and Clay walked back to the table as Kimiko left the cafeteria.

"Where'd she go?" Jack had asked.

"She had to go and put on make-up and other feminine stuff like that." Clay thought quickly.

"You know how girls are." Raimundo added. Jack just shrugged and got up from the table, waving for the other boys to follow.

"Come on; let's go down to the school basement. There's something there that I want to show you."

Raimundo and Clay both raised an eyebrow before replying.

"Are you sure we should go Jack? It's getting dark and we should be getting ready to go to bed. Lights out ten remember?" Raimundo said seeing that it was currently eight.

"Oh, we've got plenty of time to see what I've got to show you and trust me, you'll be pleasantly surprised..." the genius trailed off.

----

Kimiko had made her way to the hall that leads to Jack's dorm room. She was going to open up his door when she ran into Ashley's two flunkies, Kitt Gordon and Ian Blik, but everybody just calls him Ten for some reason.

"If it isn't Kimiko." Kitt began.

"What are you doing on the boys' hall at this hour? Aren't you supposed to be in the cafeteria eating dinner with your gang of guys?" Ten asked.

"I could ask you two a similar question; why aren't you in the cafeteria and why aren't _you _following Ashley around like lost kittens?" she questioned the two boys.

"For your information, Ten was helping me out with a little project. Isn't that right Ten?" the orange haired teen asked his friend.

"Yeah, but don't expect us to tell us what it is. Hey, where'd she go Kitt?"

Kimiko had indeed ditched the two boys and went into Jack's room.

"Losers." she groaned. She walked over to Jack's computer and began to pull up a connection to Xanadu. After several minutes and still nothing Kimiko began to get concerned.

'Did Jack shut off the connection or something? That's really weird.' Kimiko pulled out her cell phone and dialed Raimundo's cell number.

"Rai, there's no connection to Xanadu on Jack's laptop. I'm gonna go to his lab to see what I can find out." She hung up the phone and made her way out of his room.

----

"I wonder what happened to Jack; one minute he is there the next he is not and to make things worse I cannot seem to make contact with the real world." Omi pondered to himself while inside of a tower.

_"Look Omi, materializing you is the most important thing to me right now. We can't afford to let our guard down because of something as meaningless as lunch. W.U.Y.A. could attack at any moment so we've got to be prepared." Jack said before noticing something on the screen._

_"What's that? Looks like something from the scans. I'll be right back Omi."_

"He did come back right away but as soon as he did the connection broke up. What could have happened to him?"

----

"Jack why are we down here again?" Raimundo asked.

"I told you; I have something to show you both. I just wish Kimiko were here to see it. I'll just have to show her later." Jack answered.

Rai and Clay followed their supposed friend until they heard some clattering nearby.

"What do you suppose that was?" Clay asked.

"Nothing! Just follow me, okay!?" Jack yelled.

"Hey, what are you kids doing down here! You should be getting ready for bed."

They all looked in the direction that the clatter came from and saw Coach Guan walking toward them.

"We could ask you the same thing." Raimundo said.

"For you information, a pipe broke and I just fixed it." the teacher explained.

"I have to show my friends something coach. Please leave now before you ruin my surprise!" Jack growled.

"What's gotten into you Spicer? You know not to talk to a teacher like that! The three of you, come with me now!" the angry coach yelled.

"You're ruining my surprise. Time to get rid of you!" Jack leapt into the air and attempted kick the coach in his face. The coach dodged and asked what was going on with the boy.

Clay and Rai tried to tackle him but he leapt out of the way.

"I knew this was all too weird! Where's Kimiko?" Raimundo yelled.

----

Kimiko had just now made her way into the lab. She noticed that the computer was off and made it her first priority to boot it back up. When it was ready, she found Omi hanging out in the mountain sectors way tower.

"Kimiko! I am so glad to see you! Have you seen Jack?" Omi asked.

"That depends. Say, Omi, when Jack came to the lab was he acting all weird?" she asked.

"Not at all. Just his usual obsession with materializing me and stopping W.U.Y.A., though he was acting strange when he came out of the scanner room. It's not like him to shut down the supercomputer." Omi explained.

"The scanner room? I'll go check it out." Kimiko got up from the chair and went to the adjacent room. She gasped when she saw another Jack Spicer bound and gagged. Without any hesitation, she quickly untied the poor boy.

"Thank goodness you came!" he cried, "Where are the others?"

"Back at school with the other you." Kimiko answered.

"The other me? If there's someone out there pretending to be me, then it must be W.U.Y.A. causing the trouble! Kimiko you've got to get to Xanadu and fast!"

Jack ran back to his chair and did some calculations to detect the activated tower. He determined that it was in the forest and told Omi to get there through the way tower while he virtualized Kimiko.

----

"Idiots! I can't be stopped!" the Jack clone punched Clay in the chest and kicked Raimundo in the stomach.

"What's taking her so long? We won't last very long at this rate!" Raimundo yelled.

"I still wanna know what's going on!" the coach yelled.

"I really don't think we have time for that!" Clay yelled, dodging another one of the boy's punches. The fake Jack looked to the left of him and picked up a metal pipe and charged at Raimundo.

Raimundo stepped to the side and kicked the clone in the back, knocking it down. Clay picked it up and tossed it to the other side of the room when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello? Spicer, glad to hear you're okay! Yeah, we know all about your clone, but don't worry, we took care of him and Coach Guan helped, sorta." Clay continued to carry on his conversation when he was suddenly jumped by the clone, "Ahh, scratch that! Hurry up and deactivate the tower. Rai and I can handle ourselves!"

The clone grabbed his cell phone and smashed it in his hand to tiny pieces.

"Now I'm mad!!!" The clone's eyes pulsed with the symbol of W.U.Y.A.

----

"Kimiko, it's time to move! Omi's made it to the forest and Rai and Clay are in trouble along with Coach Guan! You know what to do Kim!" Jack yelled as she stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer, Kimiko!" the doors shut while Jack selected her I.D. card. "Scanner, Kimiko!" The golden ring began to move up and down the girl. "Virtualization!" A mass of light consumed the girl and transported her to the virtual world.

"Jack, I'm here and I see Omi up ahead as well as the activated tower to the east of here." Kimiko said.

"Great, the only bad thing is that there are monsters coming from that direction, so watch out." Jack warned. Kimiko saw a party of Bloks coming from the east as well as Omi from the west. She jumped in Omi's path and tossed three metal sparrows at the monsters. She only hit one of them though, and not in the eye.

"Try attacking again, you only damaged that one monster." Jack suggested.

She did as she was told and managed to kill one Blok. Omi, not wanting to feel left out, took out his Shimo Staff and ran to attack the second Blok. Kimiko followed and took out another Blok, leaving Omi to face the last one.

"Omi, are sure you can do this?" Jack asked in a worried tone.

"Begin to put ice on your airplanes Jack. I can take care of this." Omi gloated.

While he wasn't paying attention, the Blok fired at him, but this laser was a different kind of laser. Instead of lowering his life points, he was encased in a block of ice.

"Jack, what happened?" Kimiko asked concerned.

"He's been frozen and he'll stay like that for the next five minutes." Jack explained.

"Then I'll defrost him myself." she said taking out some more sparrows and setting them aflame.

"Don't do that! You could wind up hurting him!" Jack warned.

"So what do we do now then?" she asked.

"We've got no choice but to wait." he replied.

----

The clone of Jack continued to choke Clay. Raimundo and Coach Guan tried to help but every time they did, the clone knocked them away.

"We've gotta help him!" Raimundo cried.

"Stand back!" yelled Guan, picking up the metal pipe from earlier. He lunged toward the clone Jack and knocked him in the back of the head. Surprisingly, the clone let go and fell to the ground.

"I'm almost shocked that that worked!" Raimundo gasped.

"All it takes is a little elbow grease!" Guan smiled.

"Are you alright Clay?" Rai asked, picking him up.

"I'm-I'm okay." Clay sighed.

"Still we might have to take both him and Jack to the infirmary and you also have some explaining to do." their coach said sternly.

"Uh, about that..." Raimundo was cut off by the Jack clone rising up again and choking him. Coach Guan ran toward them, but the clone punched him hard sending him the wall unconscious. The clone also picked up Clay again and started to choke him.

----

The five minutes were up and Omi was free to go. Unfortunately, Kimiko had lost all her life points protecting Omi, leaving him to fight all alone.

"Do not worry Jack; I will do enough kicking of the butts to make up for Kimiko's defeat."

He leapt into the air, staff in hand, and struck the Blok, only damaging it. It fired a laser in response, but Omi managed to dodge. "Water clone!" The fish-boy made copies of himself and ran circles around the confused monster. "Shimo Staff, extend!" All three Omi's extended their staffs and slammed them through the Blok, killing it. "Water fusion! Ha ha ha ha! I told you I could manage on my own Jack!" Omi laughed.

Jack and Kimiko smiled from the real world as they watched Omi enter the tower.

Meanwhile, at the school, Guan was still unconscious; Raimundo and Clay were being choked to death. Code Xanadu put a stop to that though. The bright white consumed the school once again, putting things at peace for the time being.

"Reverse Rebirth Activation!" Jack snapped his fingers, resetting everything...

----

"Oh, man! I still can't believe she made us write a report on everything that science guy said. How much worse could it get?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, look on the bright side; at least she didn't make us do a diorama on a power plant or something." Kimiko joked, moving to the other side of the bench.

"As much fun as it is to listen to you guys complain about Mrs. Hunter, I'm getting hungry and would like to go and get a plate before the next class begins, if that's okay with you all, that is." Clay said while patting his belly.

"Sure big guy, we'll come with you." Raimundo said, getting up along with Kimiko.

"Aren't you coming Jack?" the Japanese girl asked, looking back at her gothic friend.

"Of course! I've gotta eat sometime, y'know!" Jack joked, getting up.

"Aren't you gonna go and work on Omi's materialization?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, but I'll do that later on tonight. Right now I think it's best to spend time with you guys. I know Omi will understand, he basically told me to do this anyway. Besides, the fact that W.U.Y.A. was able to materialize a clone of me means that materialization is in fact possible." the genius smiled.

"Well, I'll be. Jack's gonna spend valuable time with us, instead of working with Omi!" Clay said.

"I don't believe it!" added Raimundo.

"It's the end of the world!" Kimiko chuckled.

The four friends walked toward the cafeteria and prepared for lunch, happy that they could spend quality time together.

**Tbc...**


	7. Beyond Belief

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 6: Beyond Belief**

Exactly one week after Mr. Blake, a member of the local science department from downtown, visited our gang of warriors at the academy, Mrs. Hunter, the divorced science teacher, took her extremely lucky third period class to the city's local power plant for a fieldtrip on which they would learn hoe electricity surges and provides power through their city. Those poor teenagers.

"Okay all you bright and eager students, are you ready to learn how electricity flows throughout our wonderful city?" Mr. Blake said happily. Did he expect to get anything other than annoyed groans?

"Why did we come here?" Raimundo asked, annoyed that he had to miss his second period art class, his favorite period.

"Raimundo, sweetie, don't you remember? We came here to learn about the flow of electricity." Ashley answered. She didn't look like it, but Ashley was one the best science students that Mrs. Hunter had. Her grades in that class where even higher than Jack's, but he still had a better average than Kitt, whose was the third best in class.

"One: I'm not your 'sweetie', and two: I could care less." Raimundo answered in a very rude tone.

"Honestly, Ashley, I don't see why you even talk to these guys." said Kitt. He was insanely jealous of Raimundo for some unknown reason.

"Quiet, all three of you!" Jack scolded, wanting to hear what the man had to say.

"Yeah, we're trying to listen!" Kimiko finished. Wondering where Clay is hanging out right about now? Unfortunately, he was still at school listening to Ms. Grayson go on and on about the wonders of math.

"I agree wholeheartedly with Ms. Tohomiko. Spicer, Pedrosa, Gordon, be quiet!" Mrs. Hunter ordered sternly, causing them to suddenly shut up.

"Now, for those who paid attention to my presentation last week, this should be nothing but a simple review." Mr. Blake began explaining to the students how power plants work, what needs to be done to make sure they run properly, and asking them questions here and there to make sure they'd been paid attention to what he said. After he was finished with his own questions, he asked them if they had any questions of their own, and once again, Jack raised his hand.

"What do you think would happen if this power plant were to gain more electric power than it was meant to hold?" the curious red-head asked.

"Duh, it'd blow up! Don't be a moron Jack, oh, too late for that." Ashley smirked, with Kitt and Ten snickering behind her.

"Now Ms. Spicer, is that any way to talk to your little brother?" Mrs. Hunter asked.

"But Mrs. H, moron is his nickname. Isn't that right, little Jackie Moron?" she said using her soothing voice, while pinching Jack's right cheek (on his face people, his face!). With that, the students were able to go leave and return to Fung Academy. Not before receiving an essay on the dangers of too much electricity in a power plant for tonight's homework though.

----

"Man, I hate essays!" Rai groaned, "This is like the third one she's given us this week, and it's only Monday!" True, Mrs. Hunter would give her classes essays on any little thing. The only good thing about that was she didn't give as many tests, but when she did, they were extremely hard. Is that really so much better?

"Look on the bright side partner." Clay tried to offer.

"What bright side?!" Raimundo groaned again. The Texan had just opened his mouth when Kitt and Ten burst through the door.

"What do you guys want?" Clay asked.

"Well," Ten began, "Ashley sent us to ask if you wanted to join our band." Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"Band? You guys have a band?!" the Brazilian shouted excitedly.

"We sure do!" Kitt replied, "I'm on the drums, Ten is on the keyboard, Ashley's the lead singer, naturally, and she'd really like it if you'd be the guitarist! Together we're Katnappe'!"

"Katnappe'?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?!" Ten shouted, getting up in Clay's face.

"Look, Ashley would really like it if you joined the band, and Headmaster Fung already gave us permission to perform after classes this weekend, so you've got to join!" Kitt begged.

"Why are you so intent on getting me to join? I thought you hated me." Raimundo brought up.

"I don't hate you, just dislike to an extent. Besides, I'd rather do something to make Ashley happy than squabble with you. Look, for some weird reason or another, Ash likes you. I'll never understand why, but please make her happy by joining our little band!" the orange-haired teen begged some more.

"I'll think about it, I guess." Raimundo finally replied. Kitt decided that was the best answer he'd get out of him for right now and left the room along with Ten.

"Rai, are you really gonna join some band? For all you know this could be some kind of joke!" Clay said.

"I know that, but Kitt seemed like he was telling the truth. He may be a friend of Ashley's but he never lies." Raimundo replied.

"Suit yourself." Clay shrugged.

----

Meanwhile on Xanadu, Omi was busy doing some research on Earth so he would know what to expect once he finally got there. He found a lot of interesting stuff that he couldn't wait to ask Jack about later. He had come across an internet article about something called broccoli when he felt a strange pulsation. Immediately, Omi found himself running out of the tower and back outside in the arid desert sector.

"The pulsations are definitely coming from this sector. If I wait for Jack it will take too long, but the last time I went off on my own I was almost deleted. I know; I will send him a message and go only halfway to the tower!" Omi said to himself. He went back to the tower and sent a message to Jack before heading off.

At the power plant from earlier, things were going less than excellently. The electricity readings were off the scales and that was _not_ a good sign.

"Sir, the pylon is taking on electricity at increasingly dangerous rate! If it gets full, there's a very high chance that this entire plant could explode!" one of the workers yelled.

"That's not good! If this plant explodes, it could take out half the city with it!" another worker exclaimed. (a/n: Did I forget to mention that if the pylon explodes, it'll take out the school as well as Jack's house? No? Well you probably figured that out anyway.)

----

"Well, did you get him to join our band?" Ashley asked using her annoyed tone.

"I got him to say he'd think about it." Kitt mumbled.

"He'd think about it!?! You were supposed to get him to say he'd do it! Leave me now, and don't come back until he says yes!" she growled furiously. Kitt, scared for his own safety, quickly left the room and went in search of Raimundo.

"How do I manage to get myself into these things!" he shouted before seeing Jack, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo run past him. Seeing how it was nine forty-five he wondered where they were going, but didn't dwell on it long when he remembered Ashley's threat.

----

"So what are we dealing with this time?" Kimiko asked once they made it to the lab.

"Let me see; according to the various news reports on the monitor the pylon at the power plant is going to explode in a matter of thirty minutes." Jack explained.

"Gasp! Explode as in 'go boom'?" Clay gasped.

"That is generally what the word 'explode' means." Omi cut in.

"Are you sure we can handle this on our own Jack? Maybe one of us should go and see if there's something we can do at the power plant." she suggested.

"What could we do at the power plant?" Raimundo asked.

"We could possibly find a way to divert the electricity somewhere else for the time being, or release some the stored energy in small quantities." Jack suggested.

"Or we could tell the workers about Xanadu." Omi stated simply.

"Are you crazy!?" Jack, Raimundo, and, Clay cried in unison.

"I agree with Omi! Our best chance would be to go down there and tell them about Xanadu. If we let the workers know what they're dealing with, then they may be able to counteract what W.U.Y.A. is doing! Guys, this is too dangerous, even for us. We've got to tell someone." the black-haired girl said.

"We do not have much time Jack. You must make a decision." Omi said.

"Okay, okay. Kimiko, you go to the power plant. Rai, Clay, and Omi will deactivate the tower as fast as they can." Raimundo and Clay went to the scanner room as Kimiko exited the lab. When she made it to the outside, she could clearly see the sparks of electricity glowing in the dim night sky.

----

"No time to lose, to the desert!" the genius yelled as once again started the virtualization procedure. "Transfer, Raimundo; transfer, Clay!" Doors close, chambers depressurize. "Scanner, Raimundo; Scanner, Clay!" Virtual I.D.'s selected. "Virtualization!"

After landing gracefully on their feet, the two boys found themselves in the more arid sector of Xanadu. It's a good thing that that couldn't feel the temperature 'cause it was freaking hot in that place! Clay spotted Omi after doing a little scouting around the field, and the three of them picked up where Omi had left off.

"Any sign of monsters on the holomap?" Clay asked.

"Surprisingly, no. But make sure to keep your guard up, who knows what W.U.Y.A.'s planning." Jack warned. Omi, Clay, and, Raimundo continued their trek through the desert while Jack wondered if Kimiko had made it to the power plant yet. She would have been there, but was stopped by the police. They thought that it would be too dangerous for people who weren't specially trained to enter the plant, and were still trying to convince those who were still inside to leave.

"Hey, come on! Let me in!" she yelled.

"Sorry, missy, but it's too dangerous for a small girl like you. You should probably get out of the city while you still can." the police officer told her.

"Sir, you've got to listen to me! There's this virus inside this virtual world that a friend of mine booted up six months ago, the virus has taken over the plant and plans to destroy his lab so we can't fight it anymore! Look, you don't have to let me in, but tell the workers inside to try and disperse the electricity in small bursts." Kimiko pleaded.

"We've already tried that! We were going to divert the electricity to some place else but that would be too dangerous for the citizens. We've even tried cutting the power, but all the machines still work! Sorry miss, but I doubt there's anything you can do." the officer said grimly. Kimiko took out her cell phone and began dialing Jack's number.

----

Meanwhile, back on Xanadu, the three warriors were sitting around near a virtual oasis. They were sitting because they were trying to find the tower. Omi knew that the tower was there somewhere and Jack saw it on the holomap, for some reason though, they couldn't see it.

"Maybe W.U.Y.A.'s tricks have turned the tower invisible." Clay suggested.

"I suppose that is possible, but even so, if that is what she did do, my senses would still allow me to see the tower." Omi said, dismissing Clay's theory completely.

"Anything yet, Jack?" the sword-wielding warrior asked.

"Nothing yet. I just got off of the phone with Kimiko though, and she says that the workers at the power plant have even cut the plant's power off from the rest of the city and it still keeps collecting power. Reports say that it will reach critical mass in exactly nine minutes and forty-two seconds." the goth genius informed them.

"Argh! I can't believe this!" Raimundo groaned. He kicked a small pebble into the oasis they were all waiting by. The pebble fell through without even making a sound, no vibrations on the surface either.

"That was strange." Clay said.

"What about it?" asked Omi.

"Well, usually, when you kick a stone into a lake or something, you're supposed to hear a splash. I didn't see any vibrations on the surface either." the cowboy noted.

"What are you getting at?" Raimundo asked.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before!" Jack exclained, "What you're standing on is just a surface layer, you should be able to jump down there."

"He is right!" shouted Omi, sticking his head into the fake oasis, "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" Clay questioned.

"I can see the tower just fine, the problem is that is being guarded by an army of Krabes and Bloks." he told his friends.

"Don't sweat it, Clay and I will jump down there and handle them, when I give the signal, come and deactivate the tower." Raimundo ordered, jumping through the oasis followed by Clay. They landed and began attacking the monsters.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo shouted, stabbing one of the Bloks.

"Meteorang!" yelled Clay, slicing through one of the Krabes.

----

"Oh, where could those guys be?" Kitt asked himself. It was already after ten twenty-two and the gang still hadn't returned to the dorms. He had managed to hide in the bathroom whenever Coach Guan came by and walked the halls. He was still sitting outside Rai and Clay's door because Ashley absolutely would not let him return his dorm with Ten until Raimundo joined her band.

Getting bored and sleepy at the same time, which by the way is a quick way to fall asleep; Kitt looked outside the window at the end of the hall and saw the light emitting from the power plant.

"Wow, the night sky sure is beautiful." the teen sighed before falling asleep.

----

"Uhg! Meteorang!" Clay shouted once again, this time taking out two Krabes. The field was down to just a few monsters and the boys were running low on life points. In case you were wondering, Raimundo had fifty and Clay only had twenty.

"Omi, come down and give us a hand, would ya?" Raimundo shouted. Within a few seconds, Omi jumped from the surface layer and used his water clone technique to confuse the Bloks and Krabes just long enough for Rai to slay them.

"Omi, hurry up and get this way!" Clay shouted, while holding off a Krabe. It charged its laser and shot him in the arm.

"Argh!" he groaned, "I hate those danged crustaceans!" The same Krabe took aim at him and again, giving him a trip back to reality.

"Jack, its game over for Clay!" Rai yelled.

"I see, to make matters worse the pylon is at ninety-five percent! I give it two minutes tops before it explodes!" he shouted frantically. Raimundo groaned desperately as he took another hit from a Blok.

Back at Kimiko's location, she was standing around trying to come up with a plan. The officers had tried to escort her away many times, but she kept coming back, trying to explain the situation. It didn't work though and the pylon had reach ninety-eight percent. Luckily, Omi had just entered the tower.

He slowly made his way to the center of the room, lighting up the circles on the floor as he went. Once he got to the center, Omi began glowing with a blue aura as he floated to the upper platform. He stepped onto it, lighting all three swirls at once. After he placed his hand to the transparent screen it read the word "Omi" followed by "Code".

"It's too late! The pylon's reached one hundred percent!" Jack yelled. In that same second, the letters "X-A-N-A-D-U" came after code. The flowing binary moved to the bottom of the tower as reappeared as a glowing white light.

"They did it." Kimiko sighed with relief.

"Ready to return to the past Clay?" Jack asked, receiving a nod from his friend. "Reverse Rebirth Activation!" The genius snapped his fingers and set thing back to only a few hours before...

----

"Not you guys again!" Clay groaned as Kitt and Ten came into their room for the second time that day.

"What are you talking about Bailey? We've only just got here." said Ten

"Anyway, were here to see Pedrosa." finished Kitt.

"Don't bother; you want me to be the guitarist in Ashley's band, called Katnappe'." Raimundo said for them.

"H-how'd you know he was gonna say that?" asked the black-haired teenager.

"Just a hunch. Anyway my answer's yes." the Brazilian nodded.

"Really? That's great! Let's go tell Ash the good news Ten!" Kitt shouted as he drug his roommate out of the room.

"I don't get it; why'd you join their band?" Clay asked.

"Eh, I always thought being in a band would be cool. Besides, it'll help me express my creative side."

"You know you'll have to practice with Ashley and her gang, right?" asked the Texan.

"A small price to pay I suppose." Raimundo sighed, turning over on his stomach. Needless to say, Katnappe' was quite successful among the students in the academy. Even Coach Guan and Headmaster Fung liked to listen to their weekend concerts. They number one song just happened to go by the name of "Electro Fusion".

**Tbc...**

Another day, another complete chapter. BTW, I totally have a teacher like Mrs. Hunter, except he's a man and teaches geography. I don't see what this has to do with the actual story though so, um, bye-bye.


	8. Splitting Images

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 7: Splitting Images**

"There, my newest upgrade is almost complete!" Jack exclaimed as he typed furiously at the keyboard. His latest project was one that he thought would greatly benefit Omi.

"So what is it you're working on again?" Raimundo asked his genius friend impatiently. The only reason he had even come along was because Ashley's band didn't have practice today, Kimiko had a book club meeting and Clay was busy doing tasks for Coach Guan.

"If you've been paying attention," Jack started, with slight annoyance in his voice, "then you should know that I'm creating a special ring for Omi. With it, his water clones will be a lot stronger and have enough life points so that they don't disappear after just one hit." He then turned back to the screen to face Omi.

"That sounds like a most wonderful gadget you have created Jack. Once again, your computer genius has surprised me." Omi grinned.

"Yeah, me too." Raimundo mumbled to himself, playing with the loose locks of hair that would fall into his face.

"Did you say something?" Jack asked without turning his head to face his brunet friend.

"Yeah, I said let's hurry up and get back to the dorms. The room inspection is today, and if I don't get in time to clean my room up, Coach Guan's gonna have me running laps until Ashley sprouts an original personality!" the Brazilian said with a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"Well, if you were to ask me," Omi began, "I would say that you should have cleaned your room up in advance to avoid such a problem. You see, in my opinion, it is your noble responsibility as a student of the Fung Academy to have all of your personal belongings arranged in a way that would best represent the cleanliness of your well being." He spoke as if he was one of the teachers at the academy, which slightly annoyed Raimundo.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Fish Face. But I guess you're right, so I'll be seein' ya." Raimundo waved as he walked toward the elevator.

"Hold on; I'm right behind you!" Jack said before turning back to Omi, "Remember Omi, I haven't worked out all the bugs yet, so use it only if your caught up an extreme emergency. I'll be back after the inspection to work out all the kinks later. Until then, be safe." Jack said as he grabbed his backpack and got into his secret elevator with Raimundo and left for the academy.

----

Kimiko had just gotten out of her book club meeting just in time to meet Clay who had also finished his errands for Coach Guan. The two teens met in front of the library and casually began walking together while coming up with small conversation. The taller teen was the first to break the silence.

"So, how's your day been?" Clay asked in a rather nonchalant way.

"It's been fine. I did better than Kitt on the last science exam we took, and today's book discussion was okay, I guess. We read the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants and it was really cool. What have you been doing?" the short Japanese girl asked.

"Just a few things here and there for the Coach. I was late for his class all last week and this was the only way I could convince him to erase the tardies." the Texan sighed, "Now I'm headed back to the dorm so I can clean up a little before the inspection. Rai promised that he'd do it this time, but you know him." There was no need for him to finish as Kimiko knew full well of the boy's laziness streak.

"I feel sorry for you; you must be really tired right about now. Lucky for me, I cleaned my room up days ago." the girl said.

"What's it like not having a roommate?" Clay asked.

"It's aright I guess, but my room is next to Ashley's and you know how she is!" Kimiko groaned.

"Did someone say my name?" The two teens looked back and sure enough, spotted Ashley. Strangely enough, Kitt and Ten, were nowhere in sight. Gone to do some last minute cleaning, Clay and Kimiko had guessed.

"Please don't start with me. I was having such a good day." the black haired girl groaned yet again.

"Don't flatter yourself Kimmy! I was just on my way to the art room to pick up some supplies. If you must know, Headmaster Fung is allowing me to paint my room again. This time, I'm thinking periwinkle with a slight touch of purple." Ashley said in a matter-of-fact tone. She got so caught up in listening to the sound of her own voice that she failed to notice her rival and Clay had walked right past her. "Hey, get back here! I wasn't finished yet. Listen to me!" she yelled as they continued to walk forward, snickering at her childish behavior.

----

"Oh man, this room is messier than I thought!" Raimundo sighed. Maybe if he were more like Jack, Clay, or even Kimiko, he wouldn't be in this mess, literally. That's right, Jack, Clay, and Kimiko. They were his friends after all, he'd just have to somehow get them to help out with his room cleaning. And with no better timing, Clay just so happened to walk into the room. "Clay! Ol' buddy, ol' pal, ol' chum of mine! Would you be a sport and-"

"No gosh darn way! I'm way too tired to help you, I just wanna take a nap." Clay said before plopping down in his mattress and instantly began snoring.

"Rats!" Raimundo said as he snapped his fingers. "Oh well, off to Kimiko."

----

"I just can't figure out what's wrong." Jack mumbled as he continued to test the ring he had given Omi on the computer hooked up in his dorm room. "I guess I can give it one more try." Just as he ran the ran the program again, he was interrupted by Omi popping up on the screen. "What's up?" Jack asked.

"We have no time for looking up Jack! W.U.Y.A. has once again launched an attack on your world! Has anything bad happened?" the scaled boy cried.

"Not that I know of, but I'll round up the gang to go and check things out anyway. Omi, I know I don't have to tell you this, but stay away from the tower. Who knows what the bug in the ring could be?" Jack warned.

"Well, if you say so." Omi said innocently.

----

"There, finally." Raimundo sighed. He couldn't get Kimiko to help him out and there wasn't enough time for him to run all the way to Jack's room so he reluctantly decided to clean the room up himself. Unfortunately, Rai's definition of cleaning was stuffing things in the closet and hoping that no one opened it up for a little while. At least he tried... and he hadn't even waked Clay. "That was really hard work! I think I deserve to get a soda." he said as he marched contently out of the room.

----

"Shimo Staff!" Omi yelled as he fought off more and more Krabes. As you could have guessed, Omi completely ignored Jack's orders and went to forest sector to deactivate the tower on his own. Things were going okay and Omi was defending himself in an effective matter. Or so he thought. A hidden Krabe had appeared and shot Omi with a battery of lasers, bringing his life points down to forty. "Ah!!! You dishonorable creature, you will pay! Water Clone!" Omi yelled as he split into three versions of himself. All three attacked at once, but Omi took another hit and his clones vanished. 'This is getting more and more dangerous.' Omi thought to himself "I have no choice now. Ring of the Nine Dragons times five!"

Within the blink of an eye, Omi found himself surrounded by four copies of himself each ready for battle. He couldn't help but notice that he felt something was wrong, but he'd dwell on it later. For now, it was time for battle!

----

"Guys I'm glad you're here, but where is Clay?" Jack asked when the other two met him in the front of the school.

"He was asleep when I left. Don't worry though, I'm sure we can deactivate the tower without him." Raimundo answered.

"What is W.U.Y.A's attack anyway?" asked Kimiko. As she finished her words, she heard a loud rumbling from behind her. The group turned their heads and saw that the academy had been split right down the middle. That's when Raimundo's cell phone started ringing.

"Guys where are you?! The school just split in half!" Clay yelled when he picked.

"We saw, we're on our way to the lab now. In the meantime, try and get everyone out of there." Raimundo said.

"Looks like we know what W.U.Y.A. was planning!" said Kimiko.

"No time to lose, to the lab!" Jack ordered.

----

Meanwhile, Clay did as he was told and got as many students out of the academy as possible. He was sure that he gotten most of them. Only one more room to check and wouldn't you know it, it belonged to Miley Scott and her roommate, Mia.

"Hey, haven't ever heard of knock-" Miley cut herself off when she realized it was Clay.

"No time for that now Miles! Didn't you hear the announcements? We've gotta leave!" the Texan shouted.

"And why is that?" Mia asked with a questioning look. The room began to shake once again and both girls jumped into Clay's arms out of shock, Miley blushing of course.

"Now do you see? Let's move, move, move!" He said, putting them down and waving for them to follow. The trio came upon an empty stairwell which they were going to take, until, that is, it collapsed as soon as Clay barely placed his foot on it.

"Great, now what?" Mia groaned.

"Clay, you'll save us, right?" Miley asked.

"Err... sure I will." he grinned, not really sure what else to say. 'Rai, Jack, Kim, hurry up!' he mentally rushed.

----

Upon reaching the lab, Jack quickly made his way to supercomputer followed by his two friends. As soon has he had gotten into the chair, an image of Omi with a red exclamation mark appeared, indicating that something was amiss with the fish faced lad.

"Omi, you didn't use the ring did you?" Jack asked.

"Heh heh, I did not _not_ use it." he grimaced after laying waste to another one of the Krabes.

"What's the big deal Jack?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll tell you, it took a while for me to notice, but the ring I made not only splits up Omi into stronger clones, it also splits up his life points and the Xanadu code!"

"What does that mean?" asked Raimundo.

"Basically it means that if all five Omi's don't enter the code at once, the tower won't be deactivated, and seeing as how his life point were split up as well, each Omi is down to eight!" the genius screamed. Kim and Rai got the hint and immediately prepared for a trip to the virtual world.

"Ready anytime!" Kimiko shouted.

"Transfer, Raimundo; transfer, Kimiko! Scanner, Raimundo; scanner, Kimiko! Virtualization!"

----

"WAH!!! This is the worst! I hate being trapped in here!" Miley whined, still clinging onto Clay.

"You gotta calm down Miles. Listen to me, if we wanna get out of here safely then the first thing we need to do is calm down. Right Clay?" asked Mia. The elder teen had never knew of her sense of duty.

"Um, uh, yeah. Never knew you were such a good leader." he replied.

"Thanks, it comes from having parents in the military." she smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's move people!" Miley ordered.

----

"Jack, have you found a way fuse the Omi's back together?" Raimundo asked. He, Kimiko, and the other Omi's had taken refuge a hollow tree per Jack's instructions.

"Not yet, for now just stay where you are. It's too dangerous to try and approach the tower." Jack replied. The tower was directly ahead of them but unfortunately three Krabes blocked the pathway.

"How long do we have to be here? Clay's still trapped in there, and knowing W.U.Y.A., things are just getting worse and worse!" Kimiko pushed.

"I know, I know, but I'm on the verge of a breakthrough. Give me fifteen more minutes tops." the genius said.

"I'm not sure we have that much time!" yelled Raimundo. One of the Krabes had approached their hiding spot and took a shot at Raimundo's arm. "That's it! I'll lure them away. You get the fish head brothers to the tower!" Raimundo emerged from the shelter of the tree and cut the legs of the Krabe that had shot him moments before. The other monsters immediately started shooting and chasing after him.

"Now's our chance, let's go!" Kimiko shouted as the party of five followed closely. Before the group could actually make it to the tower, they were shocked when another Krabe appeared.

"Oh, no!" the Omi's yelled.

"Relax, you guys go on ahead. This one's for me." Kimiko reached in her purse and pulled out three metal birds and tossed them at the monster, while the Omi's ran past.

"Nice job Kimiko, but its only damaged!" Jack said as the creature shot a laser at her. She jumped out of the way before it hit and tossed another sparrow at it, this time hitting it full on.

By this time the five Omi's made it to the tower, but they were having some technical difficulties.

"What's wrong now?" Raimundo pondered after being shot again.

"The tower will not allow us entrance." they said in unison.

"Most likely because it reads you as the same entity and won't allow all of you inside as a safety measure." Jack explained. "Don't worry, just enter five seconds after the last one and things will be fine." The Omi gang did as they were told. By this time, Clay and the girls were about to smashed with the falling debris. Thankfully though, time was stooped just as Miley was about to be conked.

"That was a close call." said Kimiko.

"Yeah, time to redo things." Jack agreed. "Reverse Rebirth Activation!"

----

"There, that should fix things up for good." Jack beamed after he got Omi back to his original self. Good thing too, one Omi was already enough trouble.

"I am glad you found the key to fusing me back into one being. How did you manage to accomplish this task anyway?" said boy asked.

"Oh, it wasn't all that complicated. All you needed to do was get to the Forest's way tower. From there, all I did was just reverse what I did to create the ring in the first place." the genius smiled.

"Why did you not do that before?"

"There wasn't time. And anyway, I made an important discovery concerning your materialization."

"Oooooh! What is it?! What is it?!" Omi squealed happily.

"The way towers must somehow be the key to getting you into our world. They already allow me to transfer data into and out of Xanadu, save for the others, so why not allow me to materialize you here as well?" Jack responded.

"That makes excellent sense Jack. You are indeed as smart as a rope." Omi smiled.

"Whip?"

"That too."

Needless to say that Jack immediately and readily began to use this newfound information in order to come up with the appropriate program to materialize Omi into the real world. And for those who are wondering, Clay and Kimiko ambushed Raimundo on his way back to the dorm and offered him Kimiko's imported trail copy of Goo Zombies IV if he cleaned up properly. Needless to say, he cleaned without further complaints or hesitation.

**Tbc...**

Wow you guys, I just realized today that I hadn't updated in like a month and decided to hurry and finish this chapter. Oh, and this is for Daxo, Chpt. 8 is gonna be the one with the zombies in case you were wondering and/or disappointed that I hadn't done it yet. And on that note, I'm out people. Don't forget to review.


	9. Night of the Living Sapphire

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 8: Night of the Living Sapphire**

"Students, gather around. I have an important announcement to make." Headmaster Fung stated calmly as he always did while more and more students poured into the auditorium.

"So what's supposed to be going on again? Do any of you guys remember why we were called here in the first place?" asked Raimundo, addressing Kimiko and Clay. Jack had told the others he had some important business to attend to and that he would meet them later.

"Headmaster Fung always has some sort of 'important announcement' to give us. This one could be about anything." Kimiko answered.

"Let's just hope this one isn't anything like the last one. Never in my life has dental equipment given me such a bad case of the willies." Clay shivered, recalling last month's events.

The trio made their way through the aisle of teenagers until they came upon three seats. As fate would have it, these seats were directly in front of Ashley and her two henchmen/friends. Oh, joy.

"Raimundo, I didn't know you were going to be here. Ooh, now you can sit next to me! Move it Ten!" she shrieked, pushing her black haired friend out of the chair.

"No duh Rai's here. It's a _school_ assembly." Kimiko groaned.

"That didn't stop Jackie from showing up. Where is the little guy anyway?" Ashley asked in her trademark voice that never failed to irk Kimiko to no end.

"How am I supposed to know? You're his big sister." Kimiko retorted.

"So what? He's part of your brood of boy toys." Ashley countered.

"How come every time they see each other they have to yell?" an exasperated Clay sighed.

"It's a girl thing. Wait, it's a rival thing. Scratch that both, we all know it's a bitch thing." Raimundo joked, while at the same time being somewhat serious.

"Who's a bitch!?!" both girls shrieked, temporarily forgetting their aggression towards each other and directing it at poor Raimundo.

"Could you all please shut up?" Kitt asked, "I'm trying to pay attention to what's going on. Kimiko, will you and your friends please take your seats?" The orange haired teens voice sounded much more kinder than it usually did. Perhaps there was something he was looking forward to at this assembly.

"Now, students, if you would please remain silent I can begin this program." The students continued to chatter away, completely ignoring the Headmaster. "Students, if you would all please-" He was still ignored. "EVERYONE SHUT UP NOW!!!"

That's when everyone went silent, no questions asked. It was very, _very _uncharacteristic for Headmaster Fung to yell, but when he did absolutely no one dared to speak.

"Now then, as you all know here at Fung Academy for Future Achievers we pride ourselves in those that... well, achieve. And in all my years of being Headmaster of this academy have I ever seen such a young prodigy as one of our very own students." At this point, Kitt became extremely happy. "This is why I'd like to the school's most prized possession to Jack Spicer!" It was at that moment, Jack walked onto the stage and waved at his three friends.

"It's a real honor to be here before you today guys." Jack beamed. Headmaster Fung handed a blue statue in the shape of a dragon.

"This is the Sapphire Dragon, our schools most prized possession. I trust you to handle it with extreme care and to continue to strive for academic excellence."

"WHAT!?!" Kitt bellowed so the entire auditorium heard him, which was a feat within itself considering how large it was. "This is an outrage! I am a way better student than that loser! How could I lose to him!"

"Now calm down Mr. Gordon. You earned a small token of our appreciation as well. Here, it's for coming in second to Jack." the Headmaster tossed a small golden coin to the angry student.

"You think you can make this better with a stupid coin! I've worked harder than Jack ever did! I deserve that statue, ya hear me?" Kitt continued.

"Coach Guan, please remove him." Fung ordered as the large man came and drug the enraged student away, still shouting very rude things.

"That concludes today's assembly. At this time I would like all of you to return to your classes." the Headmaster then left the stage and returned to the office to do what ever he does during the day.

----

"Well, today's assembly was weirder than usual." Raimundo stated as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You're telling me partner." Clay agreed.

"Jack, why didn't you tell us you were getting an award?" Kimiko inquired.

"That would have spoiled the surprise." Jack smiled, wiping the Sapphire Dragon with a napkin. "Boy, this thing sure is dusty. It must be really old."

"Have you made any progress on Omi's materialization?" Kimiko chimed up again.

"Actually, I created a program that just may be the answer to our prayers. We can use it at the lab after everyone's gone to sleep." Jack suggested.

The others nodded in agreement and continued on with their lunch until the bell rang.

----

"Coach Guan, how much longer do I have to be here?" Kitt whined, much more calmer than he was earlier.

"Gordon, you can't leave until this cafeteria is spotless. You can thank your little outburst from earlier for that." the coach replied.

"Oh, why do I always have the worst luck?" Kitt asked himself.

"Be quiet and scrub harder!" Guan yelled.

Things like this always seem to happen to the orange haired boy.

----

Meanwhile on Xanadu, Omi was doing his usual training routine in the Mountain sector to keep himself prepared if W.U.Y.A. decided to pull anything. Personally, Omi favored the Ice Barrier out of all the sectors, but the Mountain's rough terrain provided a perfect area for training. The same went for the others; Raimundo liked the Forest, Kimiko favored the desert, and Clay couldn't get enough of the Mountain's clean air (if there actually was any there).

"Ah, just a few more stretches and I think I will see what Jack and the others are up to. He did tell me this morning that he was going to be receiving an award of some sort. I wonder what it could be." Omi continued to ramble on about things for some time. What else was he supposed to do while trapped in a virtual world?

Deep inside the Forest sector, the floor was pulsing with purple vibrations. The wires that carried energy throughout the sector began to beat faster and faster and the pulsing continued to grow louder and louder. Naturally, W.U.Y.A. was up to something that would try and hinder the heroes yet again.

----

It was now 10'o'clock at the academy and that meant lights out for the students. All except a certain four, that is. Currently, they were stationed in Jack's dorm room.

"Okay guys, I've tested this program out five times on my laptop so it's bound to work. I can't wait to bring Omi here tonight!" he shouted excitedly.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but does anyone else other than me find this thing creepy beyond all reason?" Clay asked, pointing to the Sapphire Dragon on Jack's desk.

"Clay, you're being silly. It's just a statue. It's not like it can turn people into zombies or somehing." Raimundo assured.

"Come on guys, let's get to the lab so we can do this. I'm ready to get to bed." Kimiko said with a hint off grogginess in her voice.

With that, Jack grabbed the case containing Omi's materialization CD and followed the others out of the room.

----

"Damn that Spicer kid! That Sapphire Dragon is mine, right Ten?" Kitt griped once again.

"If you ask me, Jack deserves the award. He's a good guy and he _is_ a genius." Ten tried to reason.

"You traitor." Kitt seethed.

"Well if you really want that bad, go take it from him." the black haired boy yawned, not being serious.

"Ian, that's a great idea!" Kitt exclaimed. "Let's go, you're gonna help me carry it out!"

"What, no I'm too sleepy to help you. And don't call me Ian!" he complained, which was futile because the older boy had already pulled him out the door and down the hall.

----

"This is his dorm right?" Kitt asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I just wanna sleep." Ten whined yet again.

Kitt ignored his friend's whining and proceeding to pick the lock on Jack's door with the screwdriver he had brought just in case something like this happened.

"Aha!" he grinned as he opened the door. "Look, there's the Sapphire Dragon just sitting there. Doesn't that moron know just how special this thing is?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"It was a rhetorical question, now shut up and go get it!" Kitt commanded.

Ten sighed once again and made his way to Jack's desk. However, he failed to notice the cloud of purple smoke that began swirling around the Sapphire Dragon.

"Here, are you happy no-" Ten seemed to stop speaking for no apparent reason.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Kitt asked.

The younger boy only groaned as his eyes turned yellow and his skin began to turn a deep sapphire color.

----

"And just where do you four think you're going? It's after ten, you all know you should be in bed so get there now!" Coach Guan yelled. He seemed to be everywhere.

"Uh, we were just on our way to escort Kimiko back to her dorm room." Jack stated quickly.

"Yeah, that's right." said girl smiled.

"We thought it'd be mighty gentlemanly of us." Clay added.

"And we didn't want her to get beat up, with her being a poor defenseless girl and all." Raimundo smiled, earning a punch in the arm from Kimiko.

"Even though I highly doubt that's what you were really up to, I'll let it slide. Just make sure to-"

"AH! AH! OH MY GOD! TEN'S TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The gang plus Coach Guan turned around to spot Kitt running frantically around the halls.

"Gordon, calm down! Now, what is the matter?" coach asked.

"Didn't you hear me? Ten's turned into a zombie! We snuck into Spicer's room to take the Sapphire Dragon, which is rightfully mine, and then it started glowing and Ten's skin got all blue, and his eyes, those eyes were so freaky!" the orange top explained.

"Wait, did his eyes have swirls in them?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the confused boy asked.

"Just a hunch. Let's go guys!" Jack ordered.

"Wait, shouldn't a few of us stay here and help the school?" Kimiko asked.

"Right, I'll stay here!" Raimundo volunteered.

"I'll stay with you!" Kimiko said.

"Fine, let's go Clay!" said Jack.

"Alrighty partner." the cowboy replied.

"None of you are going anyway!" Coach Guan cut in.

At that moment, the zombified Ten jumped in front of the six and attacked then. The coach caught him by the wrist and attempted to restrain him. Unfortunately, Ten turned and bit him, causing the coach to transform also.

"Ah! What the hell is going on!" Kitt screamed.

"Go ahead guys. Kimiko and I got things here under control." Raimundo smirked.

"Right, go and materialize Omi so we can shut W.U.Y.A. down!" Kimiko agreed.

"Okay, be careful." Jack warned, taking off with Clay.

"Where are they going?" Kitt asked.

"To save the day. In the meantime, Rai, and I got your back." Kimiko explained.

"Right. One, two, three!" Raimundo leaped into the air and delivered a kick to the zombie coach.

Kimiko also a performed a swift combo on Zombie Ten. Kitt had no idea what was going on and watched from the sidelines.

----

"Omi, W.U.Y.A's attacking Earth now. I'm gonna send Clay so get to the Forest! Also, I have your materialization program, so as soon as we deactivate the tower you can join us here." Jack informed.

"Really? That is spectacular! Let us now hurry and deactivate W.U.Y.A's tower!" Omi yelled excitedly.

"You know what to do Clay." said the genius.

"Roger." he replied as he walked to the scanner room.

"Transfer, Clay; scanner, Clay; Virtualization!"

The bright light of virtualization once again consumed Clay, sending him to Xanadu in his brown, form-fitting, warrior's attire.

"Omi, over here!" Clay called to his virtual fish like companion.

"What sort of trouble has W.U.Y.A. brought this time?" the fish boy asked.

"It looks like she's possessed Jack's trophy and is using it to turn people into zombies." Clay explained. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Raimundo."

"That sounds most troublesome. Let us hurry to the tower so that we may deactivate it. And afterwards, I may materialized!" Omi smiled.

With that, the two began dashing through the forest.

----

Even though it had only been a short while, most of the school had been zombified. Either by coming into a contact with the Sapphire Dragon itself, or by being bitten by an already infected student or faculty member. The only ones who had not been affected were Kitt, Kimiko, and Raimundo. Ironically, they had been chased into the auditorium and taking refuge on the stage.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted as she ran towards him.

"Raimundo!" she shouted as she jumped into his arms and was lifted into the air.

"Flying Sparrow Drop!" Kimiko began kicking all the zombies she could from the sky while Raimundo delivered sweeping kicks to the others. Kitt just continued to watch, wondering how the two pulled off such a technique. In actuality they did this by using a mixture of their Xanadu techniques and real world physics.

"There are too many of them! We're gonna die!" Kitt screamed.

"Don't say that dude, Jack and Clay will come through for us!" Raimundo said, trying to calm the boy.

"W.U.Y.A's really out to get us this time!" said Kimiko, kicking another group of zombies away. A zombie version of Ashley attempted to sneak up behind her, but she stopped that with a swift blow to face. Needless to say, Kimiko enjoyed hitting Ashley.

Raimundo had his own hands busy fighting the zombie Coach Guan, Ten, and various other students. He punched the coach zombie in the gut and kicked the Ten zombie in the chin. More and more began to invade the stage and the two warriors were beginning to tire out while Kitt began to freak out even more.

"Damn it damn it damn it! These things are gonna freaking kill us! Why the hell did I have to try and steal the Sapphire Dragon? I just wanted some recognition for my hard work!" the orange top screamed. He was completely terrified of what was happening right now.

"Wait a sec, Kitt, do you still have the coin Headmaster gave you?" Raimundo asked, beating up more zombie students.

"Yeah, take it! We're as good as dead anyway!" he cried, throwing the coin.

"What are you planning Rai?" Kimiko questioned, also beating up zombies.

"Hey mush for brains, go fetch!" Raimundo threw the coin into the air, distracting the zombies so he and Kimiko could run and join Kitt in the corner. The Ten zombie caught the coin first and held it up high. He was then tackled by the Guan zombie, followed by the Ashley zombie, then the Fung zombie, and so on. Pretty soon, the zombies were so busy fighting over the shiny gold coin, they forgot about Kitt and the others.

"Wow, Rai. How'd you know they'd all go for the gold coin?" Kimiko asked.

"It's shiny." he grinned. The other two sweat dropped.

"Anyway, Clay and Omi should be at the tower by now." Kimiko concluded.

"Am I ever gonna know what really goes on here?" Kitt asked.

" 'fraid not dude." Raimundo grinned again.

----

"It's about time you made it to the tower." Jack said as he watched Omi enter.

He walked on the glowing platform in the shape of W.U.Y.A's eye and floated to the upper platform where he placed his hand on the interface. Like always, the screen read "OMI" followed by "CODE" and then "X-A-N-A-D-U". Instead of the usual flash, things like the zombie people just went to normal.

"Omi, there's a nearby way tower. Get there and I'll do your materialization." Jack ordered, trying to hide his excitement.

----

"Okay, everything's in position. Omi, I'll bring you in now."

Jack quickly began the process that would bring Omi to Earth so they could shut down W.U.Y.A. for good. Things ran as they did when Jack would perform the procedure on his laptop. This was it, Omi was finally gonna be in the real world. He and Clay, who had returned from Xanadu, could hardly contain their excitement. Suddenly, the supercomputer began to short circuit! Jack panicked and immediately shut the program off.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"Aw great, now I see what it is. The program worked on the laptop because it's laptop is small in size. It won't work here because the program doesn't have enough memory to function on a computer with this much data." Jack explained.

"Does that mean I cannot join you just yet?" a sad Omi asked.

"Sorry Omi, but I need to adjust the program. Reverse Rebirth Activation."

With that, Jack activated the return program sending he and his friends back to that morning's assembly...

----

"As you all know here at Fung Academy for Future Achievers we pride ourselves in those that... well, achieve. And in all my years of being Headmaster of this academy have I never seen such a young prodigy as one of our very own students. This is why I'd like to the school's most prized possession to Jack Spicer!" It was at that moment, Jack walked onto the stage and waved at his three friends.

"It's a real honor to be here before today guys." Jack beamed. Headmaster Fung handed a blue statue in the shape of a dragon.

"This is the Sapphire Dragon, our schools most prized possession. I trust you to handle it with extreme care and to continue to strive for academic excellence."

"Thank you Headmaster, but I feel I cannot accept this award. You see, I do work hard to achieve my grades, but not as hard as Kitt Gordon. That's why I'd like to pass this award onto him. You deserve this man." Jack smiled.

"WHAT!?!" Kitt yelled.

"Jack's giving you the award. I'd go get it if I were you." Raimundo suggested.

The exited orange top ran to stage and claimed his prize, holding up for all to see.

"Thanks Spicer, I guess you're not so bad." he grinned.

"It's alright. I'd rather have the Mantis Flip Coin anyway. It'd probably come in handy if I ever needed to, oh, I don't know, distract some zombies." Jack said with a smirk, leaving the other confused.

"What good sportsmanship we have here! Qualities of a true future achiever. Let's give these young men a round of applause." Headmaster Fung said, making the auditorium erupt with applause. Sure, Omi hadn't been materialized, but Jack knows exactly what to do now. It's only a matter of time.

**Tbc...**

Another chapter down. Sorry, its been a while since I updated, but my schoolwork has been killing me. Daxo, I hope the zombie thing was good. I centered the main action around that because I got tired of the same old battle scene, so this was a nice change. To answer your questions I plan on doing 15 chapters with two sequels also with 15. Jeremy went to Lyoko once without any problems but the didn't show what he looked liked. Actually, I planned on having Jack go to Xanaduin the next chapter. This is me, over and out.


	10. False Birthday

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 9: False Birthday**

It had been a full two months since the zombie incident and Jack wasn't any closer to fixing the materialization program to function with the supercomputer. Speaking of which, this was one of his nights to work in the lab.

"Omi, I need you to increase tower's processing speed a little more." Jack instructed.

"But, Jack I have already increased the tower's processing speed to maximum capacity. Trying to increase it anymore could disrupt the data we have already attained." Omi warned.

"Look, who's the computer genius here? I know what I'm talking about so listen to me." Jack replied.

"But, Jack, if you would just listen to what I have to say, things may go much more smoothly." Omi said again.

"Ha, this coming from the guy who at first had no idea who he really was? There's no time for listening! We gotta do this as quickly as we can before W.U.Y.A. actually succeeds in killing someone! We don't have time for any morescrew ups!" Jack yelled.

"Are you suggesting that it is my fault I am still trapped in this world!?" Omi shouted back.

"That depends; are you trying to pin the blame on me because I'm the one who _tries_ to free you!?" the genius argued.

"The others do just as much work as you do _Jack Spicer_!" the virtual humanoid yelled. "Besides, I cannot recall ever seeing _you_ hear in Xanadu! Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay, are the one who come and help me fight, not _you_, Jack Spicer!"

"Well, I... I... Argh! You're impossible! You're nothing but an ungrateful little gnome! I can't believe I spent all this time trying to materialize you just so you can bite my head off! And not once have you ever said thank you! You know what; I don't even care about this stupid place anymore!" Jack disconnected the link with Xanadu and stormed into the elevator and out of the lab.

----

The next afternoon in the school courtyard Jack and the gang was sitting down at their usual bench as a few other students carried on their daily conversations with each other. Believe it or not, it was once again Spring Break and the reason the group decided not to go to their respective homes was because they wanted to help Jack as much as they could. The year had seemed to have come and go in flash what with all the W.U.Y.A. attacks and other things that a normal group of teenagers go through.

"... and then he was all _'I cannot recall ever seeing you hear in Xanadu'._" Jack said as he finished telling the story of last nights events to Raimundo and the others.

"Wow, sounds like you guys got into a really big argument, and I mean way bigger than the ones you usually have." Kimiko commented, rubbing Jack's back.

"Ah, don't get too down." Clay advised. "I'm sure the two of you will make up soon, like always."

"Whatever." the genius sighed.

"Hey, guys, I just thought of something." Raimundo chimed in.

"What is it Rai?" the shorter member of the group questioned.

"It's Spring Break, right?" The others nodded. "And Jack discovered Omi sometime during Spring Break, right?" Once again the group nodded. "Then doesn't that, like, make his birthday or something like that?"

The other members of the group grew silent, and Jack seemed to pale, if that were possible.

"ARGH!!! I'm such a loser! How could I forget such an important day? And I said all those horrible things to him! He must think I'm a complete jerk." Jack screamed.

"Whoa, chill out dude." instructed the Brazilian.

"Yeah, I'm sure Omi will forgive you if you just go and apologize." Kimiko agreed.

"And to make it even more meaningful, you could go and say sorry to him in person." the cowboy suggested.

"Clay, don't suggest that, you'll make him feel even worse." Raimundo whispered.

"No, no, Clay's right! If I actually go to Xanadu and apologize to Omi, we can make up and be friends again!" Jack beamed.

"But Jack, you're the only one who knows how to operate the supercomputer, let alone the virtualization sequence." the short, Japanese girl reminded her genius friend.

"Not exactly!" Jack chirped as he wagged his finger in the girl's face. "Remember when we had to prevent me from losing my memory whenever we went back in time? Kimiko, you were the one who saved my mind in the scanner's memory. Actually virtualizing me is just a small extension of that. Besides I have notes."

"Right. W.U.Y.A's been super quiet lately so I don't think she'll be pulling any tricks. What could possibly go wrong?" Raimundo asked, giving off one of his famous smiles.

"How come every time you say that something goes wrong?" Clay asked.

"Relax big guy. Now come on, Omi's birthday won't last forever."

----

"Are you sure I can do this Jack?" Kimiko asked, fiddling with the supercomputer's controls.

"Of course you can. See, I'll pull up a map of where Omi is then you put in the coordinates of his position, press a few keys here and there, and bingo bango. I've been transferred to Xanadu courtesy of Kimiko Tohomiko. Plus, since I won't be fighting any monsters you can select the default form option." Jack stated simply.

Clay and Raimundo just stood in the background not even trying to pretend to understand what their more "computer savvy" friend's were talking about. They failed to notice the crackling of electricity surging around the middle scanner.

"See, Omi's in the Mountain sector, training as usual. Put me behind those rocks so he doesn't see me right away." Jack instructed.

"Okay. I just hope this works. Rai, Clay, escort him to the scanner." Kimiko ordered.

The two boys did as they were told and walked their super genius leader to the room they were very familiar with.

"This won't hurt, will it?" Jack asked a bit frightened.

"Don't be silly, if it hurt we wouldn't go as often as we did." Clay smiled. "Now get in there!" He and Raimundo then proceeded to literally throw Jack into the center scanner.

"Kimiko, start her up!" Raimundo called in the other room

"Okay." she gulped. "Transfer, Jack." said boy also gulped. "Scanner, Jack." He felt his heart jump when he was lifted into the air and scanned up and down by the metal ring. "Oh, please don't let me mess this up. Virtualization!" Kimiko closed her eyes and hit the enter key, hoping for the best.

In the scanner room, however, Raimundo and Clay were shocked to see the scanners shut off mere seconds after Jack's virtualization had taken place.

"Uh, Houston, we have a problem." Raimundo gulped.

----

In the Mountain sector, Jack landed ever so gracefully on his butt. He stood up, rubbing his poor backside, and examined himself. He looked exactly the same as he did in the real world. There was no physical difference what so ever, but what do you expect? He was transferred there in default form, just wait until he goes ready to fight. Jack turned his head to face a large boulder. Grunting was heard from behind said boulder, grunting that could only come from the sole inhabitant of Xanadu; Omi.

"I will now attempt to perform one of my greatest techniques. I must feel the power of water flow throughout my body, move as if I were one with the water itself, and most importantly, breathe like a fish swimming gracefully through a stream. I am ready. Tornado-"

"Hi Omi!" Jack exclaimed, as he jumped from behind the large rock.

"Wha! Jack Spicer? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to say-"

"Wait a time period of sixty seconds, you did not come here to see me, you came here just so you could prove me wrong about you being afraid to come here!" Omi accused.

"That's totally not true!" the digitized genius fussed.

----

"What do you mean the scanners are shut down!?!" Kimiko roared.

"It just… shut off." Raimundo began.

"As soon as Jack was transferred." Clay picked up.

"Oh no!" she gasped. The girl rushed to the supercomputer and pulled up an area map of the Mountain sector like Jack had taught her earlier. "If I messed this whole thing up, I can never forgive myself. Please please please be… Gasp! Jack it's you!" she happily exclaimed.

"Impudent fish goblin!" Jack shrieked, continuing to argue with Omi.

"Kimiko, why are you operating the supercomputer?" Omi asked, turning away from Jack.

"I'm the one who transferred Jack, but we've got bigger problems you guys!" she informed them.

"What kind of problems? Did something break?!" Jack freaked.

"Well, after the virtualization took place, the scanners shut down." the black haired girl answered meekly.

"Don't be mad at her Jack, it was her first time." Clay said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can fix it." Raimundo added.

"I'm not mad guys. We just gotta hurry and find out what happened. As long as the scanners are offline I can't return to Earth." the genius informed them. Omi shoved the boy to the side so he was in Kimiko's line of vision.

"Oh, Kimiko, I bet if we use the tower we could discover a solution to this most unfortunate predicament." he smiled, giving off a toothy grin.

"Betcha I beat ya there!" Jack snickered, dashing towards the nearby tower.

Not wanting to be shown up by anyone else, Omi quickly leaped into the air and kicked Jack in his back so he landed face first into the hard surface.

"That fall looked like it hurt." noted Clay.

"According to the monitor you lost five points because of it. I know you boys aren't on the best of terms, but please don't kill each other." Raimundo sighed.

"You bastard!" Jack spat.

"Such language!" Omi gasped as he ran inside the tower and performed the usual tasks as if he were going to deactivate it. Instead of typing in code XANADU, however, he pulled up a visible link to the scanners.

Outside the tower, Jack was busy grumbling something insulting about Omi. He failed to notice the crustacean-like creatures sneaking up behind him.

"Jack, you've got company of the Krabe variety!" the others gasped.

"Krabes? I don't see any- Gah!" The laser blast caught the genius off guard sending him into the boulder he was hiding behind earlier. He picked himself up and sped towards the tower just in time to bump into Omi. "Get up, those things are gonna get us!"

Ignoring Jack as usual, Omi summoned his Shimo Staff and jabbed the monster in its weak point, easily annihilating it.

"Hmph. If you were going to come here, you should have at least chosen a form in which you can fight. It is too dangerous to walk in this world defenseless, especially with the scanners offline." the tiny warrior said in a very smug way.

"For your information the only reason I even bothered to come this world was so I could-"

"I'm sure you have something important to say, but it cannot be as important as what I have to say." Omi said, completely cutting off Jack. "Kimiko, while inside the tower I have learned that W.U.Y.A. is responsible for the scanners shutting down. We can put them back online, but only with data collected from the way towers residing in each sector. I have just finished gathering the data needed here and am ready to move on to the Desert."

"That's good to hear." Kimiko replied. "Also, I think the cables connecting the scanners can be fixed with time."

"Good to hear, we'll continue gathering codes just in case. Look Omi, I don't have many life points left. Let's agree to put aside our differences and work to get the scanners online again, okay?" Jack asked while extending his hand.

"Fine, I will help you, but do not get in my way." Omi replied.

"You arrogant little... whatever." Jack finally grumbled.

----

The two had gotten back inside the tower and were ready to change sectors.

"How exactly do I do this?" the genius asked, trying to mask his utter fear of heights.

"You just jump. It is actually quite simple."

"I know that! It just seems so deep..."

"Do not be afraid, just go!" With that, Omi pushed the boy down into the seemingly never ending void.

---

"That was the worst thing I've ever had the displeasure of experiencing!" Jack screamed into his friend's ear as they left the tower and entered the arid climate of the Desert sector.

"Jack, you are in the grave need of covering yourself with ice." Omi said, shoving a finger in the genius' face.

"Are you saying I need to chill?" Jack asked.

"Hey, stop arguing and move it! There're still way towers in the Ice Barrier and Forest that need to be found." Raimundo reminded the two from the real world.

"Yeah," Clay picked up, standing right next to Raimundo, "and you still gotta get the codes from here before you can move on."

"The way tower is just a few kilometers to your right." Kimiko informed.

Without question, Omi raced to the right while Jack was barley able to keep up with the speedy little guy.

"Omi, slow down. I'm not able to keep up with you." the slower of the two called.

The virtual fish boy sighed before coming to a halt. He then performed his technique for cloning himself, creating one; he sent it to Jack's location.

"Stay with him. I will move on ahead."

The clone nodded and ran over to said genius, who by now was completely winded.

"I never thought it was possible to get tired here." he huffed.

The clone simply stared at him.

"Oh, that's right. You just a clone so you can't talk."

The clone stared at him more before waving for him to move on.

----

"Have you found anything that could help put the scanners back on?" Kimiko called from her spot at the supercomputer.

"No." Raimundo stated simply. "Kimiko, we already know that it isn't your fault and how to reverse it. You should relax, okay?"

"I know, I just feel so guilty about the whole thing." she replied, still checking the cables that connected the scanners. Clay had opted to go and get food from Jack's kitchen (a/n: Remember, the lab is located in his basement) and bring it back to calm the other's nerves.

"Don't feel that way Kim. Jack's already forgiven you so it's okay..." he trailed off. Obviously, he wasn't used this kind of thing. Things became especially awkward when the girl ran up and hugged him. He blushed slightly as he patted her on the back.

----

"Ahh!!!" Jack screamed, finding himself and Omi's clone surrounded by three Krabes.

The Omi clone, being true to his real self, summoned the Shimo Staff yet again and attacked one of them. The strike connected, causing the Krabe to explode. The clone was about to destroy the other two when he was hit in the chest by a laser, disappearing. Jack gasped, now it was up to _him _to fight!

"What do I do? What do I do!" he freaked as one Krabe charged its laser. He turned around and saw the other the second Krabe charging its laser. Within the next five seconds Jack was on the ground holding his chest and back in pain. With only 65 life points left, it didn't look like he'd survive much longer.

"Tornado Strike! Water!"

With blinding speed that was even faster than Raimundo's, Omi came and completely obliterated the two Krabes that threatened his friend.

"Are you well?"

"I'm... I'm fine. Thanks."

"You are very welcome. I have the code from this sector, so we can proceed to the Forest."

"Okay, and Omi?"

"Yes?"

"What I was trying to say earlier was that I'm sorry for yelling at you this last night. It was completely my fault. The only reason I came here was 'cause I though an apology to your actual face would be better." Jack admitted.

"You are right." Omi started. "But I forgive you, so it is okay."

"Thanks, oh, and happy birthday."

"Birthday?"

"I'll explain it once we finish the mission."

----

After the two friends made up, their trip became much easier. They were able to breeze right through the Forest only having to fight a few Kankrelats. Jack and Omi now found themselves in the Ice Barrier.

"I wish I knew where the tower was. Where is Kimiko when we need her? Do you think W.U.Y.A. got to them?" asked Jack.

"No, the pulsations are far too weak to affect the real world and as for the tower..." Omi got down on his knees and placed both hands on the ground, feeling the vibrations of Xanadu. "It is located behind us. My natural instincts say so."

The two turned and ran where they needed to go; Omi slowing down so Jack did not get left behind.

----

"Damn it!" Kimiko swore "There's no way we can fix these without proper tools!"

"Kimiko don't swear. It's really unbecoming of you." Clay informed, returning empty handed from the kitchen. He honestly had idea how long the food had been there and didn't want to risk his or the other's health.

"Let's just get to the supercomputer, maybe the situation has changed." thought Raimundo.

Upon reaching the designated room the saw that Omi and Jack had collected 75 of the data needed to reactivate the scanner.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long." the Japanese girl apologized.

"It looks like the scanners can't be fixed manually so your only hope is to get the last bit of data from the way tower." Raimundo informed them.

"We are almost there, we just need to-" Omi abruptly cut himself off at the sight of the thing he least wanted to see. "Oh no! Megatank!"

"How did I not know something like this would happen?" Jack asked himself.

The Megatank charged and released it energy laser.

"Get down!" Jack jumped in its path and pulled Omi away at the last moment, suffering the damage himself.

"Jack, you've got 15 life points left!" Kimiko warned.

"Omi, I want you to get to the tower while I divert its attention." Jack ordered.

"But I cannot just leave you. The possibility of you being deleted is too great!" Omi shouted.

"We can't afford to be arguing with each other! Please, for once just listen to me, okay?" Jack pleaded.

"Okay, but you must promise to take this." Omi handed over his weapon to Jack, warned him to be careful, smiled, and went to the tower.

The Megatank began charging its laser once again, aiming to take out Omi. Jack used the staff to fend off the beam as he watched Omi enter the way tower. The genius bolted when he could no longer find the strength to hold off field back and dodged at the last second.

"A little longer Jack, Omi's almost got the code!" Kimiko's voice rang.

"I won't lose to this thing! I know Omi won't fail me!"

Inside the tower Omi had reached the upper platform and was now uploading the data from the interface and back to the scanners. A flash of white light surrounded the three scanners. At this same moment, Jack was going head to head with the Megatank. The mechanical monster fired another beam while Jack tossed the Shimo Staff at an angle as if it were a javelin. Omi emerged from the tower just in time to watch the Megatank explode as well as Jack fade away.

"No, not yet." Jack groaned as he reached out to Omi.

----

A thick cloud of smoke emerged from the scanners along with a dazed Jack. Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by his friends. Clay was first to speak.

"You okay there?"

"I'm fine. I didn't know the return trip took so much out of you." he said with a weak grin.

"Eh, you get used to it." Raimundo joked.

"C'mon Jack, get over to the supercomputer." Kimiko said as she helped him up. Once there, Jack found Omi's smiling face on the screen.

"Jack, I would just like to thank you for your assistance. It could have been any one of the other three, but because it was you we were able to understand each other better. I apologize for any anger I have caused you." Omi announced.

"Don't sweat it, besides the monsters and constant danger, my trip to Xanadu was actually fun. Just don't expect me to go back anytime soon. My place is here, making sure things run smoothly. Not that Kimiko did a bad job for her first time." Jack explained.

"Oh well, it would be nice of you to drop by from time to time. Perhaps we could train together?" Omi suggested.

"I'd like that." Jack said, smiling lightly.

"By the way, you said you would tell me what a birthday is." the boy reminded.

"That's right, let tell you all about it."

**Tbc...**

Wow, you guys sure are lucky to have two updates in the same week and this chapter lasted way longer than I originally intended. Anyway read and review.


	11. Like Mice

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Note:** Most of the words typed in italics represent Jack or another person talking to someone either through cell phones or the supercomputer. The italics at the end represents Raimundo's thoughts.

**Chpt. 10: Like Mice**

Once back in school after Spring Break, (refer to last chapter), the group returned to their regular class schedule. Jack, Kimiko, and Raimundo were now in grade nine, with Clay now being in tenth, and were seated in first period science with their teacher Mrs. Hertz. The group of four had recently celebrated Omi's quote/unquote birthday, and Jack was still searching for the key to materialization.

"Class," the grey-haired woman began, "today we will be having a new student joining us. He recently transferred from a school in New York. Please welcome Mr. Jermaine Jordan to our class. Come on in, dear." She kindly waved for the young African American lad to step foot before the class.

He walked in confidently enough and and gave a small smile at his new fellow classmates.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself dear?" Mrs. Hertz said as she smiled warmly at the boy.

"Um, okay. I'm 15, a Scorpio, my favorite color is brown, I like getting to know new people, and I absolutely love basketball!" he told the other students.

Unlike other days, they actually seemed interested. For one, it wasn't everyday a new student came along, and two, the longer he talked about himself, the less time Mrs. Hertz had to teach.

"Wonderful, Mr. Jordan. I believe there is an empty seat next to Ashley, so you may sit there if you wish. Please introduce yourself, Ms. Spicer, then the rest of the class shall do the same, one by one." the teacher said while adjusting her glasses just a tad. The all-of-a-sudden perky blonde quickly complied.

"Hi there, Jermaine, I'm Ashley Spicer if you didn't already know. I'm by far the most popular girl in school and I'm willing to let you hang with me! You'd do well to take me up on my offer."

"Okay," Jermaine answered simply, "Good to know I'm making friends already."

"Now then, everyone else please go around the room and introduce yourselves to our new addition, once that's done we have an important lesson to cover." Mrs. Hertz instructed, now shifting her attention to the chalkboard and beginning to write a scientific formula on the blank surface. "Hmm, Kimiko, you start us off."

----

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Ashley has a crush on the new guy." Kimiko said after class had let out.

"Well that's good news for me," said Raimundo, "now she might be too distracted to notice me."

"Fat chance!" Jack cut in, "If I know my sister, she'll be all over you in no time."

"Haha, whatever dude. See ya later!"

With that, the three students split up and went to their respective second periods. Jack had geography with Mr. Fumet, Raimundo and Clay had art class with Mr. Chardin, and Kimiko took Spanish, wanting to master a third language, with Mr. Havier.

Kimiko was making her way through the hallways just fine, watching other stdents scamper on to class after deciding they had spent enough time chatting in the halls. Apparently, something absolutely fascinating had caught her attention for the next thing she knew, she had bumped into someone and her books were scattered across the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay, chill. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going either, so it's not entirely your fault. Kimiko Tohomiko, right?" the other person piped up. The girl stood up and noticed that the person she had knocked over was Jermaine.

"Uh, yeah. Are you lost? I can help you find your class if you are, I'm sure Mr. Havier won't mind if I'm just a little late." she said, giving off a small smile to the taller teen.

"Actually, I'm in Mr. Havier's class this period. I assume you are too? I'd really appreciate it if you could help me."

"No problem, it's the least I could do for knocking you over."

"Cool! Y'know, at first I was a little worried that I ran into you," Jermaine informed her.

"Really? How come?" Kimiko questioned.

"Well, it's not that big a deal, Ashley just told me you had, uh, anger problems." he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, did she?! Heh heh, that Ashley, such a kidder she is!" Kimiko said, trying to hide her anger while silently swearing revenge on the blonde girl at the same time.

----

"So you know English and Japanese?! That's so cool!" Jermaine congratulated Kimiko for knowng the two languages fluently after the second class had ended.

"Thanks. My dad taught me Japanese while I was still young. I thought it'd be good to learn at least three languages 'cause you never know when you'll need it." Kimko replied.

"Amazing. I know a little German, though I'm not very good at it. And I tried learning French once, but that was a big failure. I figured I had a good chance at learning Spanish though." Jermaine told her.

"Good to hear," began Kimiko, "listen, I'm gonna go ahead and join Rai and the others. I'll see ya at in the gym and at lunch, 'kay?"

"Okay, see ya then Kim." Jermaine replied before walking to the gym area.

"Well, I see you and the new guy are getting along just fine," Jack smirked, coming from the direction Kimiko was currently heading.

"Oh, be quiet Jack. It's not like I have a crush on the guy or anything." Kimiko said, a slight blush forming on her face at the word 'crush'.

"If you did, we all know Raimundo would be sad to hear that, Ashley would be mad to hear that, and Kitt would be glad to hear that." Jack told her.

"Hm? What's Kitt got to do with this?" the short girl asked.

"I overheard them talking in class," Jack said, "It turns out Ashley actually does like Jermaine, and it didn't take much to figure out Kitt's jealous of him." he paused for a brief moment, "I just realized that I haven't checked in with Omi in a while. Care to join me on my way to see him?"

"Sure, we've got time to kill before Coach Guan's class starts." Kimiko stated before turning the next corner with her genius friend.

----

Raimundo and Clay were already in the gym and had already changed into their workout clothes. The sat in the old bleachers and watched while the other students came in and changed as well. After a few moments, Ashley, Kitt, Ten, and Jermaine all walked into the gym together.

"That's the new guy I've been telling you about. The one next to Kitt." Raimund pointed out.

"Oh, so that's the guy you say Ashley seems to have taken a likin' too. Looks like you're in the clear then partner. With this new guy around Ashley just may forget all about you." the cowboy said.

"Let's hope so." Raimundo replied.

"What's up?"

"Gah!" Raimundo screemed, noticing Jermaine was suddenly next to him, "Where'd you come from?"

"Obviously, from over there." he replied, pointing over to Ashley and her crew. Ashley waved and gave a cheerful smile, while Kitt shot Jermaine an annoyed look. Ten just stood there, unaware of what was going on.

"Nice to finally meet ya in person. The name's Clay Bailey." Clay said, extending a hand.

"Cool, I'm Jermaine Jordan. The pleasure's all mine." he replied accepting the hand. "Kimiko's told me a lot about you two, especially you, Raimundo."

"Oh, really?" said a skeptical Rai, "What exactly did she say?"

"Oh, nothing too important, but from what I did hear, it seems that Kimiko likes you... alot I might add. Now, I'm generally a nice guy, so I'll give you a warning." Jermaine said, looking rather serious.

"A warning? What the heck are you talking about, dude?" said a confused Raimundo.

"You're not the only one here who likes Kimiko. If you're gonna do somethin' you better do it soon, 'cause Jermaine Jordan waits for no one." the dark-skinned youth said. With that said, he leapt off of the bleachers and returned to Ashley and her crew, but not before turning to give Raimundo a competitive smirk.

"Clay, what the heck just happened?" Raimundo asked.

"I believe you just got called out partner."

"Alright class, listen up!" Coach Guan shouted over the noisy bunch of students, "Today we'll be playing a nice, friendly game of basketball. Wait a minute, where are Spicer and Tohomiko?"

"Perhaps Kimiko's giant head got stuck somewhere and Jack's helping her out." Ashley joked.

"Hey, Ash, that's not cool." Jermaine said, giving her a look that made her instantly shut up.

"Well, where ever they are, they're late. Anyway, go ahead and pick your teams, Pedrosa, I want you and the new kid to be team captains." Coach Guan instructed.

"If you say so coach, but remember, no taking that back in the future." Raimundo said while running down the bleachers.

"Sweet, let's go!" Jermaine said energetically.

No one seemed to notice that the gym doors suddenly began surging with a mass amount of purple electricity.

----

"Jack, I can't believe you made me late!" Kimiko yelled, taking the shortcut through the courtyard to the gym.

"Don't pin this on me, you didn't even have to come with me to the dorm!" Jack yelled back, following closely behind.

"I only came 'cause you invited me to!"

"Well at least we don't have to worry about any W.U.Y.A. attacks soon. Omi said things were all clear in the Ice Barrier and Mountain sectors."

Once the two had successfully reached the other side of the academy, they peered inside the gym doors to see their class playing a game of basketball. It seemed as if the teams were divided between one lead by Raimundo and the other Jermaine.

"Great," sighed Kimiko, "they've already started without us."

"Well, maybe we can still get in if we - GAH!!!!" Jack screamed in agony. The moment he touched the gym doors he was electrocuted rather painfully and was tossed away from the doors which now visibly surged with purple electricity.

"Oh, Jack! Are you okay?" Kimiko asked, helping the boy off the ground.

"I'm fine, but it looks like I was wrong about not having to worry about W.U.Y.A. attacks," Jack sighed, "Let's go ahead and call the others."

"I doubt they'll pick up at the moment. You know how competitive Raimundo gets. Just leave a message so we can hurry to the lab." Kimiko suggested.

"But W.U.Y.A. can't possibly want to do something as simple as just trap them in there." Jack mused silently. He quickly left a message on both Rai and Clay's cell phones before sprinting to his lab alongside Kimiko.

----

"Might as well give up, Pedrosa! It's the third quarter and your teams already down by ten points!" Jermaine said, giving Raimundo a cocky smirk.

"That's what you think! We haven't started playing for real yet!" Raimundo replied, giving off the same smirk as Jermaine.

Coach blew the whistle, and Jermaine took off towards Raimundo's and his teams goal. Clay tried to block his path, but Jermaine faked left and passed it to Kitt. Growing frustrated, Raimundo turned his attention toward the orange haired teen and was shocked to see he no longer held the basketball in his possession. What he did see was Ten pass the ball back to Jermaine, who gave a cocky smirk of victory before shooting the ball into the hoop.

Just then, the weirdest thing happened; the scoreboard, the lights, and everything else electrical in the gym shut off and all the light bulbs blew to shards!

"Ahh! What is going on?!" Ashley, and all the other girls who had decided not to play, screamed.

"You don't think?" Clay began.

"Definitely W.U.Y.A." Rai finished. "Let's give Jack and Kim a call." He and his Texan friend dashed over to the bleachers and dove into the pockets of their school pants to find that a message had already been left on each of their cell phones. Raimundo quickly checked his.

_"Rai, it's me, Jack. If you haven't already figured this out yet, W.U.Y.A.'s launched another attack. Whatever you do, don't let anybody try to open the doors! There's a powerful electric current that could wind up shocking you to death. We haven't quite figured out what W.U,Y.A.'s planning, but you know it can't be good. Kimiko and I have already took off for the lab. Make sure to call us as soon as you get this message."_

"Ah, great!" Raimundo groaned hanging up, "First, I lose to the new guy, and now W.U.Y.A. want's to trap us in here. She must've somehow knew we'd all be here, and wanted to trap us while getting rid of Omi!"

"Yeah, but thanks to Kimiko and Jack being late, we got the advantage of surprise." Clay concluded. Raimundo nodded, turning back to the other side of the gym, to see Coach Guan slamming the phone down on his desk.

"Blasted phone's not working! Jordan, go get the Headmaster!" he shouted.

Jermaine turned to leave from the gym only to be stopped by Raimundo.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned.

"You're not the boss of me, man. What? You jealous cause the power went out right when my team was kicking your butt? If I were you, I'd be thankful something like that happened." Jermaine said in a rather mean spirited tone.

"Look dude, I'm only trying to stop you from making a big mistake!" Rai retorted.

"Whatever man, now excuse me, you're in my way." Jermaine pushed Raimundo out of his way and proceeded to grab the doors handles only to scream out in pain as the purple volts of electricity jolted violently throughout his body.

Raimundo quickly slammed his body against the other's and knocked him away from the door.

"You okay dude?" he asked, offering a hand.

"Ugh, yeah. How'd you know that'd happen anyway? You psychic or something?" Jermaine asked.

"Nah, I just got my sources." Raimundo smirked.

By the time this had taken place, Clay had already warned Coach, who, in turn, warned the other students, about the dangerous electricity.

----

"Have you found the location of the tower yet?" Kimiko asked, after watching Jack work the supercomputer for several minutes.

"Yeah, that was no problem. It's Omi that I'm having trouble finding. He better not have run off on his own again!" Jack said growing more and more impatient by the second. So far he had no luck in the Mountain's or Ice Barrier, but that was to be expected. Now he was searching the Forest. "Kimiko, I'm gonna go ahead and transfer you. The activated tower's in the Desert sector."

The girl nodded, and headed to the scanner room where she would be virtualized.

"Transfer, Kimiko; scanner Kimiko; virtualization!"

The girl landed gracefully on her feet in the arid sector and searched her surroundings.

"Wow, Jack!" she exclaimed, "This is the first time you've virtualized one of us directly in front of the activated tower!"

"It's too bad Omi's not there. I just scanned the Forest sector and there's no trace of him. You've got to go search for him on your own, meanwhile, I'll try contacting Clay and Raimundo."

Kimiko nodded at her orders and choose to take the nearest path to her right.

----

"Hello? Jack? Are you any closer to deactivating the tower?" Rai asked while Clay listened.

_"Unfortunately, no. Kimiko was right in front of the tower, but we have no idea where Omi is. She's off looking for him now." he answered._

"What about this attack?" Clay question, "Do you have any idea on what W.U.Y.A.'s trying to do to us this time?"

_"My guess is she hacked into the school's computer to see our schedules and saw this was the only class we had together and wanted to trap us in here."_

"We already figured that." Raimundo explained.

_"That's not all, according to my supercomputer, there's a large amount of electricity centered around the gymnasium. The most likely thing is W.U.Y.A.'s trying to blow up the gym, with you guys in it!"_

Clay and Rai gasped.

"Well that's just lower than a snake's belly! Trying to trap up like we're mice!" Clay said.

"How much time do you think it'll take Kimiko to find Omi?" Rai asked.

_"Hopefully not too long. It'd be a shame to have you guys blow up."_

"Yeah, I know," Rai stated, "And about Omi, you don't think that..."

There was silence on the other, then...

_"Don't even joke like that Rai."_ Followed by Jack hanging up.

----

It appeared Kimiko had ran into a bit of trouble. She was now being followed by a squadron of Hornets that fired mercilessly at her. She was stung in the back by one laser blast, but nimbly managed to dodged the other two. She took out two of her golden sparrows and set them aflame.

"You want some of this, bug brains?! Well come get it! Arrow Sparrows!!" She angrily tossed the two flaming projectiles at the insect monsters and killed the two she was aiming for. Without giving the third time to recover, she hit it with another burning sparrow in the center of the eye of W.U.Y.A.

_"Kimiko, up ahead I need you take the path to the right!" _Jack's voice echoed, _"It's faint, but I'm picking up a signal from Omi. There should be some sort of platform ahead of you."_

"I see it!" Kimiko replied after running for like a minute, "But that's not all. There's some sort fire orb thing. Is it some sort of new monster?"

She crept closer and closer to the glowing red sphere and noticed something that looked like a hand. Omi's hand.

"Oh!" she gasped, "Jack, it looks like Omi's trapped inside that thing!"

_"Not only that, but the electric field around the gym is growing wider and wider each passing second. Pretty soon the whole school will blow!!!" he yelled. "Argh! Look's like W.U.Y.A's got us all trapped like mice today!!"_

"Can you get him out?" Kimiko asked.

_"I don't know... and even if I did, it'd require time that we don't have!!"_ The genius angrily banged his fists against the keyboard which pulled up a random screen that explained Omi's Water Clone powers. _"H- huh? Wait a second, Omi can clone himself!"_

"Yeah, but how can that help us?" Kimiko asked.

_"Simple, if I can hack into those powers, I can create a clone of Omi and possibly confuse the monster!" _ He waisted no time in frantically typing on the keyboard, successfully making a clone of Omi.

The Guardian monster then began to wiggle a little and tried to absorb the fake Omi to go along with the real one. Apparently the Guardian didn't have the capacity to hold more than one being at a time, because seconds after the fake Omi was absorbed, the Guardian exploded.

"Ugh, my head. What has been going on? The last thing I remember is coming to the Desert sector and seeing this glowing orb." Omi said, groggily.

_"Now's not the time to explain. Clay and Raimundo are trapped in the gym that's about to explode any minute now!"_

"Then let us hurry! Kimiko, lead me to the tower!" Omi commanded.

----

By this time, purple sparks of electricity were flying in every random direction of the gym. Everyone was too busy screaming their heads off to notice the bolt of thunder that struck one of the light beams on the ceiling. Unfortunately, Raimundo was standing right under it.

"Hey, look out man!"

Raimundo found himself tackled to the ground and was somewhat angry to see that Jermaine was the one who did the tackling.

"Hey! What's the -"

Jermaine cut him off by pointing towards the light beam the had nearly smashed his head open.

"Oh, guess I owe you then." Raimundo said, nervously.

"Nah, you saved me already. We're even," Jermaine responded, "Look, I'm sorry about before. We kinda got off on the wrong foot. Wanna start over?" He reached out his hand to Raimundo.

"Actually, I'd be relieved to redo this whole day." Raimundo chuckled, taking Jermaine's hand and getting to his feet.

Coincidentally, Omi had just typed in code XANADU.

_"Reverse Rebirth Activation!"_

----

"Class," Mrs. Hertz began once again, ""today we will be having a new student joining us. He recently transferred from a school in New York. Please welcome Mr. Jermaine Jordan to our class. Come on in, dear. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself ?"

"Um, okay. I'm 15, a Scorpio, my favorite color is brown, I like getting to know new people, and I absolutely love basketball!" Jermaine explained for the second time.

"Y'know," Kimiko turned around, whispering to the two boys behind her, "you and Jermaine have a lot in common Rai. Maybe you should get to know him a little better."

"Oh, yeah, we got plenty in common Kimiko. A lot more than you might think." Raimundo answered with a slightly cold tone.

"What's that mean?" Kimiko asked.

"Nothing. I'm sure you'll find out all about it one day." he said coldly again. Jermaine's words seemed to ring in his mind whenever he so much as looked at Kimiko.

_'You're not the only one here who likes Kimiko. If you're gonna do somethin' you better do it soon, 'cause Jermaine Jordan waits for no one.'_

**Tbc...**

Everyone!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Blame it on writer's block if you want, but it was mostly a computer virus that kept me from doing anything. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, there will be more to come soon. Until then people, review and tell me what liked about this chapter.


	12. Memory Lapse

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 11: Memory Lapse**

It was one of those lazy Sunday afternoons at the academy. Most of the students were lounging around in either the student lounging area, or their dorm rooms. Some had even opted to participate in an exhibition basketball match in the gymnasium. Among the list of those participating, a few were Raimundo, Clay, Kitt, Ten, and the newest academy student, Jermaine. Kimiko and Jack sat in the bleachers near Ashley and watched as their respective friends' teams faced off against each other.

"Go for it! You can do it Rai!!!" Kimiko shouted right into Jack's ear, causing the boy the twitch.

"Sheesh, calm down would ya? Any more of that, and my poor eardrums'll shatter completely," Jack complained. He'd much rather be in the lab working on Omi's materialization program than watch a gang of boys toss around a poor orange ball to one another.

"Jack, you _really_ need to get out more. Come on, where's your competitive spirit?" Kimiko chuckled while shaking Jack playfully by the shoulders.

"I left it back in the dorms," he answered sarcastically, "Excuse me while I go get it, along with my laptop."

"Aw, you're no fun!" the raven haired girl chided.

"WHOO!!! GO JERMAINE!!! GO RAIMUNDO!!!"

"Ashley, they're on different teams. You can't cheer for them both." Kimiko said.

"Oh, can't I? Go Jermaine, hit that ball in the net!" came her reply.

As the perky girl cheered, her newest friend had just scored the next basket, bringing to score to 18 for each team and thirty seconds left on the clock.

"Next basket wins!" cried Kimiko.

"Jermaine! You can do it!!" Ashley shrieked.

Jermaine grabbed the ball and passed it over to Ten, who was standing behind Clay. The black haired teen gasped as the large cowboy turned around and instinctively passed it to his left where another member of his team was conveniently located. That team member passed to Kitt, who attempted to pass it back to Jermaine, but was interrupted by Raimundo. Said Brazilian dribbled the ball to the other side of the court and prepared to take the shot.

"Hurry Rai, only fifteen seconds left!" none other than Kimiko screamed once again into Jack's poor ear.

The chestnut haired teen stood, ready to shoot the ball into the net and win the game for his team. He closed his left eye and stuck out his tongue as he took the shot, silently praying that the ball would go in. The gymnasium went silent as they watched the orange basketball travel through the air and hit the backboard. Raimundo's eyes grew large as he saw the ball tilt on the rim of the basket, trying to mentally push it into the net.

To everyone's surprise, it appeared that the complete opposite had happened and the ball bounced to the gym's floor, sounding loudly throughout the eerily quiet gymnasium.

"Eeh!!!" The timer rang, signaling that time was up.

"I can't believe it..." Raimundo said, "I missed the basket..."

"Aw, calm down fella. It's not the end of the world." Clay said, patting his friend on the back.

"I know that, but," he paused briefly, "that means I tied with Jermaine. Him of all people."

"Rai, what happened out there?" Kimiko asked running onto the court and dragging Jack along with her as many of the other students were pouring out of the gymnasium.

"I don't know, I thought I had it, but I guess I messed up." he answered.

"Don't sweat it man. I'm sure you'll get it next time."

The group turned around to face Jermaine spinning the basketball from mere moments ago on his finger tips.

"And what exactly do you know?!" Raimundo yelled.

"Whoa calm down man." said Jermaine.

"Yeah, Rai, he's just giving some friendly encouragement." Jack finally chimed in.

"Who asked you?!" Rai snapped again, glaring at them all angrily.

"Geez, Rai, you're acting like a child. After all, basketball's only a game." Kimiko said, with her eyes closed and nodding her head as she spoke. Jack turned and gave her a _very_ incredulous look. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Ha-ha, skip it." Jermaine said cutting in. "Anyway, Kimiko, do you wanna come over to the vending concourses with me? Of course, the others are welcome to come too."

"Oh, uh, sure. I'd be happy to come." the girl answered, struggling to hide a blush forming across her cheeks.

"We'll come too." Jack and Clay answered simultaneously. "You coming?" Jack asked, referring to Raimundo.

"Nah, I think I'll go to the park." Raimundo answered in a small voice. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his light brown cargo pants and began exiting the gym.

---

Raimundo sat on a bench in the park near the school in an effort to calm down a bit. He really didn't know what it was, just that whenever Jermaine was around he'd suddenly grow angry for no apparent reason.

_'You're not the only one here who likes Kimiko. If you're gonna do somethin' you better do it soon, 'cause Jermaine Jordan waits for no one.'_

"Argh! Dammit, shut the hell up already!" Raimundo yelled at the voice that continually plagued his mind. The voice of Jermaine. "Oh man, now I'm out here all alone talking to myself 'cuz I keep letting that dude get to me. Maybe I should go join the others, or at least stop talking to myself."

The teen Brazilian decided to take both pieces of advice from himself and headed towards the vending concourses. Above his head he noticed that the nearby telephone pole began making a loud, crackling sound.

"Sheesh W.U.Y.A., you could at least come up with more subtle attacks. I mean, come on, I can _see_ your signature purple smoke around the wires!" Raimundo shouted at the entity. He knew he had to hurry on back to the others now, but before he had even taken five steps forwards, the purple cloud of smoke had began swirling around his head. "Argh, dammit." he groaned as he felt pulses of electricity surging through his brain.

---

"Remind me again why we decided to come here with them, Clay." Jack groaned, leaning against a vending machine that only served soup. Horrible soup at that...

"Beats me," the cowboy replied, "Besides, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Speak for yourself. I still need to work on 'you-know-what'." Jack retorted.

Both the genius and cowboy continued to listen to Kimiko and Jermaine talk about absolutely nothing in particular until they saw something almost out of the ordinary. Almost, because with W.U.Y.A. attacking at least twice a week, it was hard to not expect weird things to happen.

"Geez Rai, you okay?" Jack asked as he watched the boy slowly walk over to them with a lost expression on his face. Kimiko immediately turned her head away from Jermaine.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" he asked innocently.

"Well you _are_ the only Raimundo Pedrosa at this academy. Did you hit your head or something?" Jack inquired.

"It certainly feels like it. My head hurts really bad, could you take me to a doctor or something?" the chestnut haired teen groaned out before collapsing in front of his friends.

"Ahh! Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed.

"I'll get the nurse!" Jermaine shouted while already running in the direction of the infirmary.

---

Later in the afternoon, Kimiko and the others, including Jermaine and minus Jack, were waiting outside of the nurses office hoping to hear news on Raimundo's condition. Needless to say, Kimiko was the most worried.

"Oh, that idiot! I can't help but feel like this is all my fault." she whined.

"Calm down Kim, there's no way that this could be your fault." Jermaine said in a soft tone.

"Exactly," Clay piped up, "It was his decision to go off by himself like that. What I'm trying to say is, 'Don't beat yourself up.'"

"Thanks guys. I just hope he's okay." she whimpered again.

At that moment the nurse walked out of her office with a clipboard in hand.

"It seems your friend is okay for the most part," she began, "But after a series of tests, it appears that he has amnesia. He'll need to rest for a while."

"Can we at least see him?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes, but please keep it short. I'll go and inform Headmaster Fung of this." she replied before walking off.

Inside the room, the group saw Raimundo sitting on the nurse's bed with his legs crossed and staring out the window. Upon hearing the sound of the door creak open, he turned his head and smiled at them.

"Aren't the clouds nice today?" he said dreamily.

"You okay there, partner? Nurse Dorothy told us you had a case of that there amnesia." Clay stated.

"Do you remember anything at all? Please tell me you remembered something!" Kimiko begged.

"Well, not really. Oh, I get it! You guys are supposed to be my friends!" Raimundo said happily. "What are your names again? I can't quite remember with the amnesia and all."

"Of course, of course." Kimiko said, "I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, that's Clay Bailey, and that's Jermaine Jordan." She said, pointing to each of them as she said their name.

"Jermaine, huh?" Raimundo said, a serious look growing in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" the boy in question asked.

"I'm not quite sure why, but I don't like you." he answered honestly. "I'd feel alot better if you left."

"Raimundo, you don't mean that!" Kimiko gasped.

"It's alright, I don't mind leaving for the moment. I'll catch you guys later, okay? Feel better soon Rai." Jermaine said before exiting the nurse's office, leaving room for the now arriving Jack to enter the doorway.

"Excellent timing partner, according to Nurse Dorothy, Rai has amnesia." Clay informed him.

"I figured as much. I went to the park Raimundo was at earlier and found evidence that this is the work of W.U.Y.A." he replied.

"We figured as much as well. Any idea why it was just Raimundo who was attacked?" Kimiko asked.

"My guess is because this time, she wants us to forget about the lab, Omi, and Xanadu. That way she won't have to worry about her enemies." Jack concluded.

"Excuse me!" Raimundo said, raising his hand, "What are you guys talking about? And who's the Goth kid?"

"We'll explain on the way, right now you need to come with us." Jack ordered.

"Where are we going?" the Brazilian asked curiously.

"My house. No more questions, we've got to move now before this gets any worse!" Jack said.

"I don't know," Raimundo stated, "This whole thing seems a little suspicious."

"We really don't have time for this. Clay." Jack snapped his fingers, signaling for the older teen to pick up the smaller one.

"Ahh! Hey, put me down!" Rai griped.

"Sorry Rai, you'll thank us later, I hope." Kimiko said.

The group dashed out of the nurses office trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. Too bad the nurse just happened to be coming back at that moment and saw what was going on.

"Hey, come back here with him! He still needs his rest!" she shouted at them. But it was already too late.

---

"What kinda secret lab is this? It just looks some guys bedroom!" Raimundo complained after learning of the current situation and arriving in Jack's room.

"Could you please stop complaining and just wait a second?" Jack said as he typed in the code and called up the elevator.

After stepping into the secret contraption, Raimundo stared in awe at all the lab equipment. Jack quickly ran over to his chair and pulled up a map of Xanadu while the other three followed briskly behind.

"Are you gonna transfer Rai along with us?" Kimiko asked.

"No way, it's too risky. I'm sure you and Clay can handle yourselves, but if worse comes to worse, I guess I'll see what I can do." came his reply.

"In that case, Kim and I will head toward the scanners. Mind telling us what sector we're going to this time?" Clay asked.

"The Forest. Omi's already there and ready to meet you." Jack said.

With that, Kimiko and Clay headed to the scanners as Jack began the procedure.

"Where are they going again? Xana what now?" Rai asked in amusement.

"Xanadu. How many times will we have to go over this? Just sit tight and watch for the others may need you later." Jack sighed.

"Looks pretty cool. I hope I get the chance to go." said Rai, still amused.

"Jack, we're ready when you are." Kimiko said.

"Okay, okay. Transfer Kimiko; transfer Clay," Jack began, "Scanner Kimiko; scanner Clay! Virtualization!"

---

"Aha, my friends! It is very good to see the both of you again. I have already been informed of Raimundo's condition, and wish to help him in any way possible." Omi said in his always cheery voice.

"That's great, but it looks like the only way we can get Raimundo's memory back is to deactivate the tower and perform a Reverse Rebirth." said Kimiko.

"Okay, then let us do that!" Omi agreed.

_"Alright then. The tower is a few kilometers to your right. But be careful, it looks like W.U.Y.A. sent a squad of Hornets your way." _Jack informed them from the real world.

The three moved ahead to the right, as instructed, and prepared to wipe out the group of virtual insects.

"I got these varmints covered. The two of you move on ahead!" Clay said, unstrapping his boomerang. Kimiko nodded and moved on ahead, and Omi followed. "Meteorang!" the cowboy yelled as he swung his weapon, destroying two of the five Hornets. One on the first swing and the other on the return trip.

_"Wow, that was so cool! Can you do it again?" _Raimundo shouted, having taken the mouthpiece from Jack.

"Well I don't see why not." Clay said, rubbing the back of his neck. As he did so, the three remaining Hornets sprayed wave of green acid at him. "Argh! What was that?!"

_"Give me that!" _Jack yelled, taking the piece back from Rai, _"It looks like some kind of acid. With it sprayed all over you like that your life points will continue to decrease for a fixed amount of time."_

"Well that's just dandy." sighed Clay, tossing his boomerang again to destroy the remaining Hornets. "Guess I'll just mosey on up ahead with the others."

_"You do that. It looks like a few Bloks and a Krabe are trying to cut them off." _Jack told him.

_"Jack, can I go now?" _Raimundo whined.

_"Not yet, but if you wait quietly we'll see what happens."_ the genius replied.

---

"Shimo Staff, extend!"

"Arrow Sparrow!"

Both of the warriors' attacks missed their targets and were each vulnerable to enemy fire. The vulnerability left them both with 90 life points.

"That was most unpleasant." Omi said.

"Tell me about it." Kimiko replied holding her arm.

The Krabe began charging a laser and proceeded to fire at Omi. Kimiko quickly jumped in the way and took the blow for her friend, leaving her with even less life points than before.

_"Kimiko, you're down to 70. Try not to take anymore hits!"_ Jack ordered her.

"I'm not gonna make any promises. Arrow Sparrow!" she yelled, throwing three flaming, metal birds, each of them missing. "Shoot! What's with me today?"

"Hiya! Meterorang!" Clay shouted as he shattered one of the Bloks that threatened his two companions.

"Clay, your timing is most beneficial to us." Omi said bowing.

"Why thank you little partner. That's mighty kind a -- YAA!!" he yelled as the Krabe shot him in the chest and wiped out the reminder of his already low life points.

_"Geez, what happened to him?!"_ Raimundo gasped.

_"Calm down, he's fine. He just lost all his life points. It looks like Kimiko and Omi will need some back-up so..."_

_"So I can go now? Cool!"_ Raimundo shouted, already half-way towards the scanners.

"Jack, Omi and I could use some back up here!" Kimiko said frantically as she took another laser.

_"Don't worry, help is on the way! Transfer, Raimundo; scanner Raimundo; virtualization!"_ Jack said.

---

"Ow!" Raimundo groaned after landing on his butt, "You could've at least warned me!"

_"No time for that. Use your super speed to help out Omi and Kimiko. If Omi loses all his life points, it's game over for us all!"_ Jack informed him.

Raimundo immediately took off in the right direction quickly catching up with Kimiko and Omi. He raced toward the last Blok and jammed his sword in it's eye.

"Sheesh, what a loser monster." he sneered, failing to move out of the way when the monster exploded, costing him twenty life points.

"Rai, are you okay?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

"That is quite the relief. We could really use a foot right now." Omi said.

"He means 'hand', right?" Raimundo questioned.

Once again as the group was distracted, the Krabe fired another laser at Kimiko, devirtualizing her.

"Shoot!" she growled after stepping out of the scanner.

_"It's up to you now Rai, please don't allow Omi to get hit anymore."_ Jack said.

"Alright, alright." Raimundo groaned, dusting himself off. "Hey, fish dude, I got an idea. Hop on my back."

Omi dodged another laser and did as he was told.

"I surely hope you have assessed the situation correctly." Omi said worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Raimundo used his super speed to jump high on top of the Krabes back and stabbed his sword in the eye. He quickly jumped again with Omi still on his back and ran to the glowing red tower as the last monster exploded.

Omi hopped off of the taller boy's back and quickly ran inside.

"Aww, is that it? I was hoping to fight at least a few more monsters." Raimundo whined.

_"Sorry, that's all. If you wanna fight some more, you'll have to wait 'til next time."_ Jack said.

"Well where'd the fish dude go?" Raimundo asked.

_"Y'know, you ask a lot less questions with your memory than without."_ Jack finally said, _"Omi, let's hurry it up, shall we?"_

"Of course Jack." Omi said as he placed his hand to the transparent blue screen.

OMI, Code: X-A-N-A-D-U

_"Reverse Rebirth Activation!"_

---

"Hurry Rai, only fifteen seconds left!" none other than Kimiko screamed once again.

He closed his left eye and stuck out his tongue a he took the shot, silently praying that the ball would go in. The gymnasium went silent as they watched the orange basketball travel through the air and hit the backboard.

Unfortunately, like last time, the ball didn't go in.

"Oh well, you can't win 'em all!" he smiled for himself.

"Wow, that's real noble of you, Pedrosa. You still did a good job." Jermaine said, coming up to and congratulating him.

"Thanks. You didn't do too bad yourself, Jordan." Raimundo smiled as he patted Jermaine on the back.

"Whoa! Did Raimundo just pay _me_ a compliment?" Jermaine said in mock surprise.

"Maybe. Take it as that if you want to, I don't really care." he answered nonchalantly.

"Cool. Wanna go hang out by the vending concourses? The others can come too." Jermaine offered.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Raimundo accepted.

"You think maybe one day they could actually be friends?" Kimiko asked, standing with Jack and Clay from afar.

"Of course. Just as soon as they decide who likes you more." Jack answered.

After a long pause, Kimiko blushed furiously and finally said "Jack, you idiot!" and smacked in the back of the head. Clay began to laugh lightly as they followed the other two boys outside.

**TBC...**

Sorry about the delay on the chapter guys! I know some of you have been dying to know what happens next. I'll try to update faster next time. Until then, ja!


	13. Ground Zero

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 12: Ground Zero**

_"Raimundo, look out! You've got three Bloks to your right!"_ warned Jack to his sword-wielding friend. W.U.Y.A had just launched yet another attack on the gang. This time, it seemed to involve the use of an army of crazed fish and the tower was in the southeast vicinity of the Ice Barrier sector.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Raimundo replied, jabbing one Blok in the eye, "Just calm down and let us handle things, okay?"

"Arrow Sparrow!"

"Meteorang!"

The remaining Bloks blew up as Kimiko and Clay utilized their weapons as well. With the path cleared, Omi came out of his hiding spot, having lost over half his life points already, and made a run for the activated tower.

"See Jack? I told you we could handle things here just fine." Raimundo grinned, placing his sword over his shoulder and holding up a peace sign.

_"Yeah, I can see how well you handled things with that squadron of Hornets headed straight for you!"_ Jack shouted.

"Huh? Where?" Raimundo asked, looking around and then getting shot in the arm that carried his sword.

"Don't worry Rai, I got it! Ya!" Kimiko yelled, tossing out three flaming sparrows, but only succeeding in destroying one of them. "Oh, not again!" she groaned.

"Leave it to me, little lady! Meteorang!" Clay once again launched his oversized weapon into the sky and cut down three of the Hornets. "Omi, take the last one!"

_"Omi, don't do that! Stay hidden and wait for my next order!" _the boy genius shouted from his seat at the supercomputer.

"Jack, trust me when I say that I know what I am doing and that no harm will come to me by attacking just this one little Hornet." Omi said, leaping into the air and pulling out his staff. "Shimo Staff, extend!" At the same time the staff pierced the Hornet's skeleton, the same Hornet fired a laser into Omi's stomach.

_"Idiot! You should of listened to me! Thanks to that you only have ten life points left!" _the angry genius shrieked once again.

"Calm down dude, ten's plenty of life points." Raimundo stated, "Besides, they're no more monsters and the towers right there! Just leave this to the _real_ heroes and chill out."

_"Real heroes?!"_ Jack growled,_ "Raimundo, I think you're forgetting who transfers you to Xanadu in the first place! And that's not all I do, I have to detect monsters and make sure you take the right path to get to the towers! Not only that, but I'm still looking for the key to Omi's materialization!"_

"Jack calm down. Raimundo's just being his usual jerky self right now." Kimiko said, attempting to mediate.

"Uh, I think it is about time I deactivate the tower now." Omi said meekly.

"I second that motion." chimed in Clay.

"You do that Omi. Maybe once you get to the real world, you can help us teach Jack how to loosen up." the swordsman joked.

_"Yeah, whatever."_ Jack muttered as Omi entered the tower, _"Reverse Rebirth Activation!" _ Once again, the area was engulfed in a mass of white energy, reversing the flow of time to just a few hours earlier...

---

"... and don't forget class, I need you all to meet me back here in the Science Building after dinner for a special follow up session on the stars." Mrs. Hertz instructed the class. This special follow up session would end the class' lesson on astronomy for the time being. Needless to say, the class moaned in discontent as the bell rang, signaling second period.

"Oh, come on, are you guys still not talking?" Kimiko asked, referring to Jack and Raimundo, who, of course, were still sore about earlier.

"The only way I'll talk to that jerk is if he apologizes to me first!" Jack stated.

"Why should I have to apologize first? He's the one being a total baby about it." Rai reasoned.

"But you started it!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, I see you're talking to me now. I guess that means you wanna apologize?" Raimundo said, folding his arms across his chest and poking out his lip.

"No way!" Jack retorted, taking the same action as Raimundo.

"Are those two still goin' at it?" Clay asked, approaching the group.

"You'd better believe it! I don't think there's any way to get them to stop!" said the distressed Kimiko, placing a hand to her forehead. Jack and Raimundo still held their childish position, neither one making the slightest move.

"Why don't we give 'em some time alone? Maybe a breather from each other'll do 'em some good." Clay suggested, "And besides, if we stay here like this, we'll be late for class. Mr. Chardin absolutely hates it when you're late for his class!"

"You're right." Kimiko sighed, "Come on Jack, I'll walk with you to Mr. Fumet's." With that, she drug the boy away. Clay followed suit, performing the same action with Raimundo.

---

Second and third periods had been pretty much boring for the four students. Kimiko's Spanish class simply had a review, Jack's geography class took a test, which he aced, of course, and Clay and Raimundo's art class drew self portraits for the umpteenth time. Even being in third period gym together seemed boring as all they did was lounge around in the bleachers while Coach Guan filled out some paper work.

None of their over classes were even half that eventful! Now the four were at dinner, enjoying the same fried hash as always. Since Jack and Raimundo still weren't talking by that time, the daily dinner conversation was very uneventful.

"Come on guys! Say _something_ to each other!" Kimiko yelled at the two.

"Not until he apologizes." both bickering boys shouted simultaneously.

"This is gettin' us nowhere." Clay sighed, "The two a you need to cut out your bickerin' and make up before this really gets out of hand."

"I'm not apologizing to him! Who does he think he is, ordering us around like we're his little puppets. We're the ones who are in real danger while he just sits in that chair of his!" Raimundo yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"That's it!" Jack screamed, getting up from the table, "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to my room."

"Jack, wait!" Kimiko said, trying to stop him though it was too late. "Now look what you did! Isn't he supposed to be your best friend or something?"

Raimundo turned his head away as Kimiko got up and ran after Jack.

---

"Stupid jerk. Doesn't he realize that without someone to operate the supercomputer, we're all as good as dead? Guess he doesn't wanna face the fact that I can be useful too." Jack muttered. He began rummaging through his desk drawers until he found the object which he seeked. A simple red yo-yo. As soon as he touched the small object, he felt himself sigh of slight relief and began to yo-yo. Each time the yo-yo left the string and returned to his palm, he felt more and more stress lift from his shoulders. The teen climbed onto his bed and closed his eyes as he still swung the yo-yo.

With a sudden knock at his door, the genius suddenly became irritated all over again.

"Whoever it is can go straight to-"

"It's me." Kimiko interrupted.

"What do you want?" he sighed defeatedly, already knowing that she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"I wanted to see if were alright. You seemed pretty mad when you left." she said, shutting the door behind her.

"Of course I was mad. That... _guy_ keeps belittling me!" Jack fumed, swinging the yo-yo even faster.

"That _guy_ is your best friend. The two of you should really patch things up, or at the very least, try." Kimiko reasoned.

"Look, I know you're right, but..." the genius trailed.

"But what?"

"If I give in now, Raimundo will never take me seriously. I'll always be the one expected to back down. I'm not weak! I'm not weak!!" Jack yelled, shutting his eyes and squeezing the yo-yo tightly in his palm.

Kimiko froze, stunned at her friend's sudden declaration. All this time, the reason Jack ordered them around while on Xanadu like he did. It wasn't because he was arrogant, he just wanted the group to see that he was an important member too. He wanted to show them that... he wasn't... weak.

"Jack, I... There's no way any of us think you're weak, especially Raimundo! Sure, he's a jerk most of the time, but he's also a really great guy. Think of the reason why you're friends anyway!" she reminded him, which snapped a piece of his memory.

---

_"Hey, how ya doin'?" a somewhat younger Raimundo asked, approaching a bench where a lonely looking Jack sat._

_"What do you want? Why are you talking to me?" the young Jack asked._

_"You looked lonely, plus, you're new here right? I usually recognize everyone else." replied the young Brazilian, smiling and taking a seat next to Jack._

_"I'm new, so what? It's not like I need friends or anything like that." Jack said, turning away._

_"I didn't say that, but we could be friends if you'd like that." Raimundo offered._

_"I've been alone almost my whole life, so I don't need friends! I don't need anybody..." muttered the red head._

_"That's a pretty dumb thing to say." Rai chuckled, "Tell you what, I'll hang out with you."_

_"I already told you, I..." the genius began, but stopped after taking the other boy's offer into consideration, "I guess I wouldn't mind, just don't get in my way."_

_"Cool!" the chestnut haired boy exclaimed, "The name's Raimundo Pedrosa. What's yours?"_

_"I'm Jack. Jack Spicer." answered the genius._

---

"Fine, I'll apologize to him. But I won't make a habit of it." Jack decided.

"Great. It's almost time to meet Mrs. Hertz in the science building anyway. Let's walk there together." Kimiko offered.

"No thanks, you go on ahead. I haven't checked on Omi in a while, so I'll be there after I do that." Jack informed her.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get there." she said, exiting Jack's dorm room.

"Now, where was I?" Jack asked no one in particular while he pulled up a map of Xanadu's Ice Barrier sector. He then proceeded to run a search to find Omi to see how he was doing. Once the search was about complete, Jack was only remotely surprised to find another activated tower. "How strange," he thought, "it's unusual for her launch two attacks in one day. I've got to warn the others fast!" He quickly exited the program, shoved the yo-yo from earlier into his pocket, and dashed out of the dorms.

---

"Thanks for walking me up here Clay, I sorta didn't wanna come all alone." Kimiko admitted after she and her escort, Clay, had gotten to the science building. It was already starting to get dark.

"It's no problem little lady, I don't mind walkin' ya out here at this hour." Clay smiled. "Did ya talk to Jack?"

"Yeah, he said he'd talk with Raimundo when he got here." Kimiko explained. "You can come in if you like, I don't think Mrs. Hertz would mind."

"Well, much obliged. I guess I could stand to stay for a spell." Clay decided, opening up the door for Kimiko.

"Ms. Tohomiko, where were you? You were nearly late. What's Mr. Bailey doing here, and where is Mr. Spicer?" Mrs. Hertz asked, sounding already irritated.

"Sorry, ma'am. I didn't wanna walk alone, so I asked Clay to come with me. Oh, and Jack'll be here soon. Something came up in his room." Kimiko quickly explained.

"Well, in that case, let's head up to the roof. You can stay if you'd like Mr. Bailey. The more the merrier, as they say." the teacher said, giving a slight chuckle.

The class then headed up to the roof where the stars were beginning to come out.

---

"Oh man, what a bad time for my cell phone to be dead! I gotta get to the others a.s.a.p.!" Jack huffed as he raced to the science building. Just as he had reached the building, he felt a sudden tremor in the earth which knocked him to the ground. "What was that?" he muttered, picking himself up. "What?! Is the science building sinking?!"

"Whoa!" Raimundo exclaimed, "You guys felt that right?"

"Of course we did! It's gotta be W.U.Y.A.!" Clay shouted.

"We have to get down from here and find Jack!" Kimiko suggested.

At that time another tremor struck. This one caused Raimundo to slam to the edge of the roof. The cell phone he had just taken out was knocked out of his hand and down towards the ground. More specifically, on Jack's head.

"Ouch! What now?" he groaned, picking up the foreign object and realizing what it was. "Aha! Raimundo, you always seem to have the best timing." he said as he typed in Kimiko's number.

"Hello? Jack, is that you? Clay, Rai, and I are trapped on top of the science building." Kimiko explained.

"I can see that. You may not have noticed it, but the science building is slowly sinking into the ground! Get everyone inside the building and meet me in the lab as soon as you can!" he instructed her.

"Alright, I'll tell the others." she said, hanging up.

"What's the boy genius want now? Giving us more orders?" Raimundo asked rudely.

"More like saving our lives! Geez Raimundo, you are such a child at times!" Kimiko shouted.

"Now, now, calm down you two. We gotta get everyone else to safety before we can join Jack. We don't have anytime to lose!" Clay stated.

Both Rai and Kimiko nodded in agreement at this.

---

"Ah, damn! Of all the luck!" Jack cursed, seeing that the door to his house had already sunk. "Not only is she getting the school, but W.U.Y.A.'s sinking the lab too! I hope the others get here in time." Thinking quickly, Jack dove into his house by smashing open a window the he could barely squeeze through. "Shoot, I hope the elevator still works." he muttered as he made his way up the stairs and into his room.

After typing in the code, he felt the house shake again, signifying that it had just gone that much deeper into the ground.

'This is bad,' he though after setting foot in the elevator, 'if the house keeps sinking like this, there's a possibility that the lab will be crushed! That means no access to the scanners or Omi. The others probably won't be here for a while. That means I...' He felt the ground shake again as the elevator doors opened. 'I have to do this!'

"Jack, are you there Jack?!" Omi asked after hearing the elevator open.

"Yeah, it's me. Omi, we have to move fast! I assume you're already in the Ice Barrier?" Jack asked.

"Of course. But, where are the others?" Omi questioned.

"They won't be here for a while. So I'm going to Xanadu." Jack announced, to the shock of Omi.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm going. We have no other choice. If we wait too long, this lab will be crushed. Not to mention the people in the science building."

Omi continued to stare at Jack in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I've developed a special timer just for this. I'll see you in a bit." said Jack, removing the mouthpiece and heading to the scanner room. "Okay, time to do this for real. I'm gonna have to fight this time. I can do this, I can do this. I am _not_ a weakling!"

Jack walked into the scanner after feeling another tremor and reaching into his pocket, clutching the yo-yo for good luck. For the second time, the doors to the scanners closed and he was lifted into the air by a strong gust of wind. He shut his eyes tight as a bright light engulfed his being.

---

"I'm glad everyone's okay, but how long do you guys think the science building will hold up under the pressure?" Clay asked as he and his friends quickly turned the corner on Jack's street.

"Who knows? but what I do know is, we gotta hurry!" Raimundo answered.

"Oh no!" Kimiko gasped.

"Well, I'll be!" Clay also gasped.

"Jack's house!" shouted Raimundo.

Sure enough, Jack's house was almost completely underground, except for the chimney, that is.

"I don't believe this! How're we supposed to get to the lab now?" whined Kimiko.

"I reckon you all could use that there chimney. I'd love to go, but I'm a might too big to fit down there." Clay reasoned.

"Alright, let's go Kim." Raimundo said, already climbing down into the house.

Kimiko ran to follow, but the ground shook again, making the chimney disappear.

---

"Good to see you again in person Jack. And in fighting garments too. I must say, they suit you quit well." Omi said, gazing at Jack's real Xanadu outfit.

It consisted of a sleeveless, black leather coat that went down to his feet and started out buttoned at the top, but unbuttoned from the waist down, a red undershirt with an eye on it, a pair of black shorts, a pair of fingerless gloves, and some black and gold boots. Jack's physical appearance also changed slightly as well. Xanadu had given him elf-like ears and his fiery red hair was now longer and went down to his shoulders. His skin and eye make-up remained the same though.

"Thanks for the compliments, but the tower is much more important than my wardrobe right now." Jack told him.

"Oh, you are most correct. My instincts tell me that the tower is located in that direction!" Omi said, pointing to the east.

"Alright then, let's go!" Jack said.

"One problem." Omi said.

"What's that?" Jack turned around as he saw Omi meekly point behind him. It was a Krabe, of all things.

Omi quickly moved Jack out of the way, and summoned his staff. He spun it rapidly to block a laser fired by the Krabe.

"Jack, please get out your weapon." Omi stated calmly.

"Oh, um, uh..." Jack reached around in the pockets of his coat until he found something resembling a weapon. Apparently Xanadu had decided to make Jack's weapon of choice none other than a black and white yo-yo.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" he shouted in disbelief.

"Try flinging it." Omi suggested.

Just as the Krabe was about to fire again, Jack did as Omi suggested and flung the yo-yo directly at the creature's eye. The small yo-yo apparently packed enough force behind it to shatter the Krabe completely.

"Jack, that was most impressive," said Omi standing up, "Who would have thought that something as small and puny looking as that yo-yo could be a powerful weapon?"

"Discuss later, tower now!" Jack said, dragging the fish boy along with him to the east.

---

"Well, I don't think _that_ elevator will be working anytime soon." Raimundo sighed while trying to catch his breath. The thing just crashed to the bottom and he was lucky to be alive. When he saw that Jack wasn't at the supercomputer, he figured that something bad must've happened and picked up the discarded mouthpiece.

_"Omi, what's going on? Where's Jack?"_ he asked frantically.

"Raimundo? So, you've finally arrived. Please do not bother yourself about the well being of Jack for he is right here next to me." Omi replied, very cheerily at that.

_"What? Jack went to Xanadu? To fight?"_ said a dumbfounded Raimundo.

"I didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or, wait for the lab to be crushed, and I worked way too hard to just let that happen!" responded Jack. "Besides, once you get the hang of it, fighting monsters is kinda easy."

_"How'd you get there? Who transferred you?" _Raimundo asked, yet again.

"I developed a program a little earlier on that automatically starts the virtualization process in exactly a minute and a half." Jack answered.

_"Cool, tell me how to fire it up, and I'll join you." _Raimundo said happily.

"You have to stay, I need someone to run the Reverse Rebirth program in case I keep some life points." the genius instructed.

_"Oh alright. Hey, what are those red blips on the screen? It looks like they're coming up ahead you."_ Raimundo stated out of curiosity.

"Oh, great, more monsters." groaned Jack, stopping with Omi in front of some Bloks. "I'll take of them, see if you can get past them."

Omi nodded before calling out his staff, doing his signature leap into the air, and using the staff as a pole to gain leverage. The Bloks diverted their attention away from Jack and targeted the still-airborne Omi. Just before they could make the strike, Jack smashed a few of them open with the use of his deadly, black and white yo-yo.

"Cool, I didn't even know I knew that move." he smiled to himself.

_Okay, um, if I'm reading this right, the tower is right, uh, below you?"_ Raimundo said, rather confused.

"How can that be?" asked Jack, clearing out the rest of the Bloks.

"Knowing W.U.Y.A.'s efforts, it is most certainly possible." Omi concluded.

"It must be some sorta glitch." Jack said.

_"Well you guys had better do something fast! The ceiling to the lab is about to cave in!" _Raimundo panicked, tiny pieces of debris already falling into the area.

"Okay, okay," started Jack, leaning against an ice pillar, "we'll just have to- whoa!" The boy genius fell into an unseen hole in the pillar and began traveling down this slide-like tube at an extremely fast speed. Quickly catching on, Omi also went down the tube.

"Ooh, that was most unpleasant." whined Omi seconds after exiting the aforementioned tube.

_"It looks like you guys just lost some life points. Twenty, I think." _Raimundo informed them. _"Man, this whole supercomputer thing isn't as easy as it looks."_

"It was worth it." said Jack, "We're right in front of the tower now."

"Um, Jack, it looks like we have an unwanted guest." Omi whimpered, pointing behind his somewhat elf-looking friend.

Turning around, Jack slight frown, turned into a small grin.

"Go ahead, Omi. I have a score to settle with this particular monster." the elf genius once again brandished his yo-yo as the Megatank began to roll forward. He flipped backwards to avoid the monster and flung out his weapon. The Megatank's armor proved too thick as the yo-yo merely bounced off and returned to Jack's palm. Seizing the opportunity, the Megatank fired at Jack, knocking down his life points another 50 points.

_"Hey, Jack, try not to get hit again."_ Raimundo advised, while jumping out of the way of a piece of debris that threatened his skull.

'If only I could sneak up on it right before it attacks...' Jack thought as the monster prepared to fire again and he saw Omi enter the tower. As the energy beam shot out, Jack spotted a place above the monster that the beam could not reach and wished he could get to that area. A white aura surrounded him he was surprised to find that he was instantly there!

"Wow, instant teleportation must be my power. Alright, you stupid bowling ball, prepare to die! Ying Yo-Yo!" Jack once again flung the yo-yo as the monsters beam retracted, leaving it vulnerable for a few seconds. The weapon hit it's mark and the target exploded on impact.

_"That was amazing Jack! It looks like the tower's been deactivated, but things are still coming down over here!" _Raimundo yelled.

"Quickly, hit the lower right key on the second keyboard then the send key on the third screen!" Jack ordered.

_"Uh, uh-huh, got it!"_ Things instantly began to slow down. _"Hmm, I didn't realize it 'til now, but I kinda always wanted to say this: Reverse Rebirth Activation!"_ Raimundo shouted, utterly relieved the white sphere of light would make everything okay.

---

"I still can't believe Jack actually went to Xanadu to fight!" Kimiko stated, still in shock from the news she had received after going back in time and reporting to the lab.

"What's so hard to believe? I've gone before!" Jack whined.

"Yeah, but I don't recall you goin' there to fight monsters." Clay interjected.

"Are you guys trying to say you don't think I can fight?! Okay, let's go, one-on-one, each of you!" Jack said, really annoyed.

"Chill dude, we're just messing with ya. We know you'd go to Xanadu if you really had to." Raimundo said, calming him down by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we were only joking. Besides, that's not half as amazing as Raimundo operating the supercomputer." Kimiko chuckled.

"I'll say, it's more amazing than having my Granny Lily speak to me without tryin' to pinch my cheeks!" Clay exclaimed.

"What?" asked a confused Raimundo, "Anyway, I did just fine for my first try. I just wouldn't wanna do it again anytime soon."

"The same goes for me. Fighting monsters was cool and all, but I feel alot better supervising things from here." Jack decided.

"Aww, I was hoping to see you again soon Jack." complained Omi.

"Actually, that's the real reason I called you guys here after the attack was over. You see when I was still with Omi in Xanadu, one of his scales must've come off on me." Jack explained, pulling out a small test tube with the green scale inside it. "With some actual DNA from Omi, I can probably find the key to materialization much faster."

"That's amazing! No one wonder you're our leader!" exclaimed Rai.

"L... leader? Me? Are you guys sure?" Jack asked, utterly surprised.

"Actually, it was Raimundo's idea." stated Kimiko.

"Yeah, I wanted to say sorry from before." he mumbled. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Of course," grinned Jack, "just don't let it happen again." Jack said, in a joking tone.

The others took him rather seriously though.

"Guys, I'm kidding! Come on, group hug!" Jack grinned, pulling them all together without warning.

"Ooh, I can not wait to become real, so that I may participate in the group hugging as well." Omi said excitedly as he watched the scene from Xanadu. Soon, he'd have the opportunity to do all kinds of things that virtual beings couldn't and he simply couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

**TBC...**

See guys? This upload came a lot faster than they have been lately. Only three more chapters left in this part of the story, I hope you're all excited!


	14. Chameleon

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 13: Chameleon**

Ever since Jack had returned from his mission in Xanadu with the DNA from Omi's scale, he had been working diligently. All hours of the night as well as any and all of his free time were devoted to cracking the code of materialization. Needless to say, Raimundo and the others we're starting to worry about the genius' physical well-being.

They had told him time and again that it was okay if he took a break once in a while. Even Omi encouraged the boy to get some rest. Still, Jack refused to hear any of it and continued working as hard and fast as he could.

That afternoon during lunch he again returned to his lab.

"Jack, this isn't exactly the healthiest thing to be doing right now!" Kimiko scolded for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"She's right dude," Raimundo added, "Take a break or somethin'. You deserve it more than any of us."

"Besides, the teacher's have started askin' us why you don't show up to class sometimes and we're startin' to run outta excuses for ya," Clay explained.

"Also as a virtual being, I do not require sleep, but you Jack are human and must rest for at least an eight hour period in order to recharge your batteries." Omi spoke as he watched from inside the monitor.

"Guys, how many times have I told you? I can't rest because W.U.Y.A. doesn't rest! She could strike at any moment so we need to get Omi in our world as soon as possible so we can finally shut her down." the genius replied, not looking away from his keyboard once.

"Great, the boy genius is in one of his moods again," Raimundo whispered to the others while pointing at Jack behind his back.

"Hey I heard that!" he said angrily, finally turning around to face the trio. "And anyway, I already knew the teachers would eventually become curious as to why I was becoming more and more absent. Don't worry about it, I already have a solution."

"And what would that be?" inquired Raimundo, "Actually going to sleep at night so you can wake up in time for class?"

"Hardy har har," mocked Jack, "You're the last person I'd expect to hear that from Raimundo the way you stay up to play Goo Zombies and all."

"Seriously guys don't start this thing again!" Kimiko, the voice of reason in these situations, warned.

"What's your solution this time Jack?" Clay asked as the genius continued stroking various keys.

"This one is actually quite simple when you think about it," Jack declared. He got up from his swivel chair and walked over to the far corner of the lab and stood next to something with a yellow cloth over it.

"Why didn't we ever notice that thing before?" the puzzled Brazilian asked, pointing to the concealed contraption.

"Because I didn't finish it until last night! That's why I stayed out a little later than usual," he explained.

"Jack we honestly don't know what time you come back to the dorms, so I don't really see the real point in tellin' us you stayed out even later last night," the cowboy noted.

Jack did a facepalm before replying.

"Well anyway guys, I now present to you..." the genius trailed off, pulling away the yellow cloth with dramatic flair, "Tada! The Chameleon-Bot! With this, no one will ever notice I'm gone!"

"Uh, I hate to be the one to break it to ya Jack," started Kimiko, "but that thing looks nothing like you."

It didn't actually. It looked like a regular robot. A metal body, yellow eyes, a metallic paint job. Yep, it was defiantly a robot.

"Of course it doesn't look like me now, duh!" Jack replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Chameleon-Bot, run program A-2!" The silver robot began shaking as it's exoskeleton morphed to take on the appearance of a perfect Jack Spicer clone leaving the other three amazed.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Raimundo.

"Well I'll be!" Clay gasped.

"I dunno..." Kimiko trailed off, "Do you think this a good idea Jack?"

"Of course it is! I've already programmed my class schedule, room number, and speech pattern into Chameleon-Bot. As long as you guys don't say anything, no one at the academy will notice the difference!" answered the red head. "Take the Chameleon-Bot back to class with you. I'm gonna stay here the rest of the afternoon to work on Omi's materialization."

"If you ask me, I am also not too sure about this idea," Omi groaned worriedly.

"Hey, do you wanna live with us or not?!" Jack asked demandingly.

"Of course I do!" Omi answered without a second thought.

"Then you gotta trust me. I know what I'm doin' runt, so just leave all the technical stuff to good ol' Jack Spicer!" he answered, pointing to himself.

"It looks like we don't have much choice," the Texan replied.

"Fine, we'll leave you here," the short girl agreed.

"But since you're gettin' all this extra time, you're comin' back early to get some sleep!" Raimundo promised.

With all that said and done, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and the Chameleon-Bot left the lab. Hopefully they weren't too late for their next class.

---

"Pedrosa, Tohomiko, Spicer, the three of you are late for class!" Mrs. Rhodes, the language arts teacher yelled at the three. "It's already been fifteen minutes! Please take your seats and I will hand you the detention forms after class."

Raimundo and Kimiko groaned while the Chameleon-Jack just followed behind the two as they took their seats. Clay was no doubt hearing the same speech from Mrs. Meyer, the math teacher.

"And Mr. Spicer, I'm glad to see you finally decided to grace us with your presence again. You will have to do the make-up work along with the punishment assignment," Mrs. Rhodes told the robot. It merely blinked at her. She stared back, annoyed that he hadn't said a single thing regarding his absences. Finally, she turned and began writing today's essay topic on the blackboard.

"Psst, Jack," Ashley whispered from her seat behind the red head. "Jack!" she hissed more fiercely this time. "Hey, you moron, look at me when I'm talking to you!!" The annoyed blonde picked up her eraser and threw it at the back of Chameleon-Jack's head. As expected, it didn't budge.

"Leave him alone Ashley! He's not in the mood today!" Kimiko whispered back as forcefully as she could.

"Shut up midget, no one asked you!" the other girl shot back. "He's my brother, not yours, I'll talk to him if I want."

"What did you just call me?!" Kimiko asked, her pencil snapping as the words were ground out of her mouth. She slowly turned her head around to look the blonde in the eyes.

"Hey, girls, cool it before we get into any more trouble!" the brunet cut in.

"How dare you ignore me moron!" Ashley finally snapped. She picked up her pen and threw at the back of the robot's head again. A loud clank was heard as the pen struck the thick, metal skull.

"Attack mode: engage!" the Chameleon-Jack shouted before jumping onto his and Raimundo's table. It then leaped and tackled Ashley to the ground with a tremendous crash. The class gasped in shock at the seemingly random act of violence.

"Ah, what in the world are you doing you freak?!" the frightened girl shrieked.

"Hey, get off her!" ordered Kitt.

"Mr. Spicer control yourself!" Mrs. Rhodes yelled.

"Down boy, everything's fine!" Raimundo tried to reassure the robot while wrestling it off of Ashley. He finally managed to free the poor girl from the machine's grip.

"My hero!" she squealed, pulling the boy close to her.

"Aw, great!" the brunet mumbled to himself.

"Mr. Spicer, please escort yourself to Headmaster Fung's office immediately!" the teacher yelled, "You've disrupted class with your antics long enough!"

"Request accepted. Reporting to Headmaster's office immediately!" The Chameleon-Jack saluted at Mrs. Rhodes and marched out of class with a looked that said it was determined to complete it's 'mission'.

---

Back in Jack's lab, the boy genius' typing speed seemed to have slowed down. His eyelids were also becoming heavier with each key pushed.

'Just a little longer...' he thought to himself, 'I've just about finished the materialization code! I can't give in to a silly thing like sleep now!!'

Key after key he continued to press, having to snap his drooping head back up every five seconds. He soon began having to smack himself every so often, but soon stopped when he found he no longer had the strength to.

"Jack Spicer, I order you to go to sleep right now!" Omi shouted as forcefully as he could. To no avail it seemed, for the genius let out a loud yawn, smacked his lips and continued the monotonous task.

"Cool it Omi, I know what I'm doing," Jack mumbled lazily. "Just let me keep working, and I promise I'll have your materialization done by tonight. Then I won't have to work so hard."

A quick glance at the screen allowed Jack to view Omi giving a pouting face. It wasn't often Omi begged for something that wasn't of any benefit to himself. In fact, this worked to the opposite of what he wanted. But even so, he didn't want Jack to get sick or something. If he did, he'd never get out of Xanadu.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but he caught sight of an incoming call trying to come through on the left monitor.

"Rai? What is it?" the boy genius yawned.

_"Your Chameleon-Bot went crazy and attacked Ashley! And you sound really sleepy dude, are you sure you don't need any sleep?"_ the Brazilian asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he quickly responded. "Now about the Chameleon-Bot, it's not programmed to go into attack mode unless it feels provoked. Did Ashley do anything to make it angry?"

_"I don't think so," _Raimundo answered, _"All she did was throw a pen at it and it went crazy!"_

"Where is it now?"

_"Mrs. Rhodes sent it to the Headmaster's office. What do you want us to do? Kim and I have detention after school."_

"Relax, I'll be down there and take care of everything," Jack explained.

"And?" Omi butted in.

"And I guess I'll take a quick nap too..." the genius added, yawning again.

_"Glad you finally broke down. I'll call Clay and tell him to keep an eye on the Chameleon-Bot."_

Both parties hung up their respective lines and Jack grabbed the CD with the Chameleon-Bot's programming on it. He threw on his coat and headed for the elevator.

"It is about time he stopped being as uptight as a fool. Well, while he is gone, I may as well get some training done in the mountains!" Omi smiled to himself.

"You do that, shrimp!" Jack called as he stepped into the elevator. "Oh, and it's stubborn as a mule!" he added before the doors shut on him.

"That too!" Omi replied.

With no one else around, he made his way outside the tower he concealed himself in and began smacking his fists against the hard rock formations. It was then a small vibration pulse throughout the sector.

'Could that have been...?' the fish-faced warrior thought, feeling the ground pulse. 'Not likely. It was far to weak too be W.U.Y.A.!' Without any second thoughts, he went back to his daily training.

---

As the Chameleon-Bot walked down the halls of Fung Academy searching for the Headmaster's office, a cloud of purple fog seemed to trail behind it. The mechanical being seemed to be oblivious to the fog's presence as it continued to search for it's objective. As it turned the next corner, none other than Kitt Gordon, better known as Ashley's number one fanboy, stopped it in it's tracks.

"What is up with you?!" the orange top cried, shoving a finger in the robot's face. "Why'd you attack poor, defenseless Ashley?!"

"I am programmed to defend from all attackers. Please step away from the robot," the Chameleon-Bot warned.

"What are you babbling about? Start making sense!" Kitt demanded.

The fog that was an embodiment of W.U.Y.A. then wrapped itself around the robot's head, it's eyes transforming to show the virus' symbol.

"Freaky eyes..." Kitt muttered.

"Where are Raimundo and the others?" the possessed machine asked.

"Don't change the subject! You're still in big trouble with me!" the teenager said, raising his fist.

"Foolish boy, do not attempt to get in my way." it grabbed the boy's arm and squeezed it tightly. "Tell me where they are now!"

"Ahh! Let go!" Kitt screamed.

This scream was heard by many of the other students who came running to see what the sudden commotion was about. Among the ones that showed up were Clay, having gone the way of the office after receiving Raimundo's call.

"Ah, there's one of them now..." Chameleon-Bot stated as it threw Kitt into the wall and headed for Clay. It tackled the surprised Texan causing more girls to scream. Clay immediately noticed the eye of W.U.Y.A.

He used his leg strength to kick the mechanical menace off of him and gave it a swift punch to the face. It retaliated by transforming itself into a copy of Clay. The students gasped at the shocking feat and began running away from the scene.

Chameleon-Clay charged at Clay once more, this time pushing both him and itself out of the first floor window. The two Clays wrestled on the ground, the mechanical one gaining an advantage over the real one.

"Jack wasn't kiddin' when he said chameleon!" Clay groaned, trying to push the robot off of him with all his strength.

---

It was around this time Jack had been walking back onto campus grounds. He hadn't been going very fast due to his sleepiness. He hoped this wouldn't take too long, it was way past time for a nap. The redhead's eye twitched visibly when he heard the sound of his laptop beeping.

"What the hell does W.U.Y.A. want now?!" he yelled in anger.

"It appears to be an activated tower in the Mountain Sector," Omi stated. "Get the others quickly!"

"You don't have to tell me... twice," Jack yawned at the virtual boy. He took out his cell phone and sent a text to his three friends. "I'm pretty sure this has something to do with the Chameleon-Bot..."

The boy's suspicions were confirmed when he heard the shattering of glass. He ran to the scene and saw his friend struggling against himself. Clay was then tossed into Jack's direction and landed roughly on his backside.

"Got dangit Jack, next time you make a robot, try not to make it so danged tough!" the Texan groaned rubbing his injured body.

"Noted, any idea where the others are?" Jack asked.

"No idea, but I reckon we oughta hold this contraption off so the other students don't get hurt," Clay suggested, about to attack the Chameleon-Bot again.

Before he could land a blow, however, the machine took on another form. This time the form of Ashley. The cowboy stopped in his tracks, giving the robot an opening.

"Why didn't you hit it?!" Jack shouted.

"I can't hit a girl, let alone your sister!" Clay shouted back.

"Oh, but I can! Especially if it's Ashley!!" a familiar voice shouted. "Hiya!" Kimiko appeared from seemingly nowhere and kicked the robot in the back of the head.

"You guys!" Jack shouted.

"Mrs. Rhodes freaked out when she heard the commotion, so we used the chance to escape," Raimundo explained.

"Good, now on to the lab so we can-"

"Ahh!" Kimiko screeched. The three boys turned to face their comrade quickly and saw the source of her pain. The Chameleon-Bot had tugged her hair... A grave mistake...

"Hey, Kim, do you need some help?!" the brunet offered.

"No, I don't," the girl seethed, fire blazing in her eyes.

She screamed like some sort of crazed Amazon had smashed the robot against a tree. The boys gaped at her performance.

"You guys go to the lab. I'm gonna teach this thing a lesson!!!" she shrieked.

Without further questioning, the group of boys made a run for the lab.

"Is it really okay that we leave her?" Jack asked.

"Kim'll be fine," Raimundo replied, "She may be small, but she's packs a hell of a punch when she's pissed!"

"I hope the li'l lady'll be alright," Clay sighed.

Back at the scene, Chameleon-Bot picked itself up again and glared Kimiko, still in it's Ashley form.

"Come on, I've been ready to take you out since the beginning!" the short girl cried, taking a fighting stance.

The robot decided that once again it was time to change shape. This time becoming a robotic version of Raimundo.

---

Meanwhile on Xanadu, Omi was sneaking towards the towers. It was a fairly close distance away, but the monsters guarding it looked pretty fierce. Kankrelots and Hornets to the left, a few Krabes to the right, and right in front of the tower were two Megatanks. The virtual fish boy swiftly ducked behind a large rock to avoid detection.

"Where could Jack and the others be? As much I hate to admit this troubling fact, I do not have the strength to defeat _all_ of the monsters," he said to himself. "Perhaps if I distract them my odds of victory will increase!"

With this bright idea in his mind, he formed the hand signs for a single water clone. He whispered for the clone to try sneaking by monsters to see if he would've been able to do it. The clone leaped swiftly from one surface to the next, avoiding the Kankrelats and Hornets. It made a small slip up while trying to land and was spotted by a Krabe which quickly vaporized it.

The real Omi sweatdropped, having seen the clone vanish and was thankful it hadn't been him. He opted to think up a new plan, but soon rapid laser fire started coming his way. Omi stuck his head back behind the rock in surprise as he heard the monsters come closer.

'The intelligence of W.U.Y.A.'s creatures must've increased! Now I _must_ wait for the others to get here!'

---

Upon their arrival to the lab, the three boys noticed a blip on the supercomputer. Jack, being the brains, ran over to check it out.

"Golly, that's a lot of monsters!" the cowboy exclaimed.

"Omi's gonna need some major butt-kicking backup!" Raimundo shouted, leaning on Jack's chair.

"Right, to the scanners!" Jack ordered.

The two boys did as they were told as the boy genius began the virtualization sequence.

"Transfer Clay; transfer Raimundo!" Jack said as the doors around the two boys shut tight and a small gust of air filled the chamber. "Scanner Clay; scanner Raimundo!" Raimundo and Clay began to float in midair as a metal ring around the scanner began to scan their bodies up and down. Jack then gave a huge yawn while shutting his eyes and hitting the next key. "Virtualization," he groaned sleepily.

When they two fighters landed on the ground, the noticed something extremely odd.

"Jack, there's no tower here," Raimundo pointed out, his silver robes swaying from side to side as he moved his arms.

"As a matter of fact, there ain't nothin' here at all!" Clay added, speaking through the brown mask he wore.

_"What are you guys talking about?" _Jack asked, _"You should be near..."_

Looking closely at the screen, Jack smacked himself in the head. Not only had he not transferred them to the right place, they were also on the other side of the Mountain sector!

To make matters worse, a thick purple fog appeared around the entire Mountain sector, blinding the warriors. Omi was more than likely having the same trouble.

"Now what's wrong?!" Clay asked.

"Damn, looks likes W.U.Y.A. means business this time!" the Brazilian stated.

_"Sorry for the slip up guys. I'll have to guide you to Omi using the holomap," _Jack explained. "_Make sure to do exactly as I say, if not, you could wind up lost in the Digital Sea!"_

Raimundo swallowed hard at the sudden realization.

"We're ready to move when you are partner!" Clay replied.

"Y-yeah," the robed boy responded. 'I hope Kim's alright...' he suddenly thought to himself.

---

To say things in the nicest way possible, Kimiko was _not_ alright. After the clone had became Raimundo, she found it more and more difficult to fight back. She managed to strike a blow every so often, but for some reason her full being wasn't behind it. The Japanese girl dodged another of Chameleon-Rai's punches, but was caught off guard by a sweeping kick.

She swore under her breath as she was kicked against a tree.

The Chameleon-Rai stalked closer and closer to her, ready to deliver the killing blow. Kimiko glared fiercely when a sudden clunk was heard. She looked around to find the source of the noise and spotted a pebble next to the robot.

'How could've...?' she thought to herself.

"Hey, Raimundo! That's definitely no way to treat a lady!"

Standing behind the machine was none other than Jermaine, clenching his fists and with an icy glare in his eyes.

"Jermaine, get back! That's not Rai, it's a robot!" Kimiko warned.

"Well whatever it is, I'm not gonna stand by and watch you get hurt!" the boy replied.

Chameleon-Rai turned and gave him a competitive smirk and waved it's hand as if telling him to come. Jermaine's eyes narrowed as he swiftly charged the robot, ready to defend Kimiko with his life if he had to.

---

"Ahh!!!" Omi screamed helplessly as he dashed and dodged all laser fire. The monsters had forced him to retreat making him be even further away from the tower. The fish boy ran madly around the sector doing whatever he could to not get hit. Luck for him the fog had no effect on his vision since his senses allowed him to see Xanadu without actually 'seeing' it.

At the same time, Clay and Raimundo continued to move to Omi's area slowly. Raimundo was getting more impatient by the second.

"Jack, why don't you program us some vehicles or something? It'd be a lot easier than this!" he cried.

"Ya gotta calm down Rai," Clay suggested. "We'll get there when we get there and hopefully we'll make it. But just for reference, how close are we to Omi anyhow?"

_"Fairly close. It seems he's moving toward you now in order to avoid the monsters," _Jack explained, _"I hate to say this guys, but it looks like we'll need one of you to sacrifice yourselves so we can get past them!"_

"Leave it to me!" Raimundo readily responded.

_"Great!" _Jack yawned, _"You'll be meeting up in three, two..."_

"Wahhh!!!" Without warning, Omi bumped into Raimundo, causing them to tumble to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" the sword wielder cried, rubbing the back of his head.

"I apologize, but the monsters are left on my behind!" Omi shouted.

"Right on your tail?" Clay asked.

"That too!" the fish boy stated.

_"Watch out!" _Jack warned, _"Rapid laser fire coming your way!"_

Using his powers, Clay created a shield from the terrain to help them evade the laser fire at the cost of a few life points.

"I'll fight 'em off! You guys get to the tower!" Raimundo declared.

"Be careful partner!" Clay advised, "Jack, we need directions!"

_"There should be a path to you left. Be careful it's narrow!" _the boy genius warned.

Raimundo jumped onto the back of a Krabe and smashed his jagged sword into spiraling center. It exploded a few seconds later, sending Raimundo nimbly to the ground. He was caught off guard by the Hornets that sprayed him with a paralyzing poison. He couldn't see where the enemy was coming from and got slammed in the chest by a battery of lasers.

Omi and Clay carefully moved across the pathway, a pebble falling into the void along the way.

_"Rai, I hate to tell you this, but you won't last much longer with just forty lifepoints!" _Jack exclaimed.

The paralysis had worn off just then and the sword boy charged blindly in the direction in front of him. A Kankrelat's laser caught him off guard, causing him to trip off the ledge. He grabbed whatever he could in his panic and sighed of relief when he felt a tree branch.

_"Are you okay Rai?! Whatever you do, don't let go! You'll be lost in the Digital Sea if you do!" _Jack yelled frantically.

"That's so not helping!" the Brazilian cried.

---

"Jermaine!!" Kimiko screamed as the boy was knocked to the ground again. He stood back up, not letting his fighting spirit diminish.

"Kim, you gotta run while I hold this thing off!" he ordered.

"I can't!" she responded, "You shouldn't even be doing this!"

The Chameleon-Rai leapt into the air and attempted to kick Jermaine in the head. At the last second, he caught it's leg and swung it around several times before letting it go and crashing it into the school building. This time shattering it for good.

"That was amazing!" Kimiko cried.

"It... it was nothing," he claimed, breathing heavily.

"Now all we need is for the tower to be deactivated and a Reverse Rebirth," Kimiko stated.

"What?" Jermaine asked.

"Forget about it!" Kimiko said with a grin.

---

"Hey is someone up there? Anyone?!" Raimundo cried desperately. His grip was loosening around the ledge and his hand was starting to hurt.

The monsters had left, chasing after Clay in Omi. He couldn't take it anymore, his hand slipped and he let go of the ledge letting out a loud scream as he screamed.

_"Rai, what are you doing?! De-virtualize yourself!" _Jack instructed.

The Brazilian blinked for a moment and made an "Oh, duh!" face. He drew his Blade of the Nebula and stabbed himself in the chest with it, sending him back to the real world before he crashed into the sea.

The other two had now made it back to where Omi had began in the first place. They assumed all the monsters had went after Omi when he ran away the first time. Omi used his senses to find the tower, but quickly pushed Clay to the side when he saw a Megatank charging it's laser.

"Dang it!" the cowboy cried. "Just when you think they're all gone!"

"We must hurry to the tower! Please create another of your walls of earth so we may proceed." Omi requested. Clay was doing just that when a Megatank's energy field struck him in the chest.

_"One more hit and Clay's down!" _said Jack.

"A sacrifice I'm willin' to make! Go long li'l guy!" Clay slammed his fist to the ground creating a wave of earth that knocked Omi into the air and right in front of the tower.

The virtual being ran inside as the Megatanks finished off Clay.

As Omi stepped into the tower the platform began to hum with three tones each one higher than the last. When he took the last step, his body glowed with a blue aura and he floated to the top of the pillar. He stepped forward and placed his hand on a screen that appeared before him. Upon moving his hand the word "Omi" appeared, then "Code" followed by the letters X-A-N-A-D-U.

"Tower successfully deactivated!" Omi said.

_"Good work everyone." _Jack stated, nodding to his two friends. _"Reverse Rebirth Activation!"_ That's when everything stopped. A bright beam of light glowed brightly from the tower Omi was in. It came out of the supercomputer and engulfed everything causing everything in the world began to reset itself...

---

"Do you think he's still working on the materialization?" Kimiko asked as the opened the door to Jack's house.

"Knowing him, that's a big duh!" Raimundo stated.

"The guy needs to learn how to let himself go," Clay stated calmly.

The three walked up the stairs to Jack's room when they heard a strange noise coming from inside.

"What the heck is that?" Raimundo asked.

"Do you think W.U.Y.A. was somehow able to reactivate the tower and take control of the Chameleon-Bot again?" Kimiko asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Clay sated, barging into the room.

What the warriors saw almost made them want to burst out laughing. What they saw was Jack curled up in his jammies, sucking his thumb and holding a blanket in his arms sound asleep.

"At least he's takin' a break now," the brunet noted. The other two held back their snickers.

"Materialization Omi..." the sleeping Jack mumbled, turning in his bed. Indeed, the materialization procedure would soon be complete...

**TBC...**

Sorry for the extremely late update! Some of you guys have probably been waiting ages for this. . I'm really trying to have the next chapters updated sometime within the next two weeks, but school may make me reschedule. I'm doing my best though! Until next time, ja ne!


	15. Code Xiaolin

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 14: Code Xiaolin**

"_Materialization Omi..." the sleeping Jack mumbled, turning in his bed. Indeed, the materialization procedure would soon be complete..._

That very next afternoon at Fung Academy, things were as calm and boring as ever. The time ticked by slowly and classes seemed to last much longer than they were supposed to. As usual, the cafeteria food was a heaping helping of gray-colored slop that was put off as 'healthy' for the student's bodies.

When the final bell of the day finally rang, however, Jack swiftly made a run from his engineering class (not that he needed it...) and dashed straight for his dormitory, calling his friends to come meet him as soon as they could.

The first one to arrive was Kimiko, having left Raimundo and Clay behind from the club meeting they had that afternoon.

"What's the situation Jack?" she asked upon entering the room, "You sounded pretty excited on the phone!"

The red haired genius turned around with a huge grin plastered on his face from ear to ear. Kimiko raised an eyebrow before her friend began to speak.

"Of course I sound excited!!" Jack cried. "I just tested out the modified version of my materialization program and guess what? It works!! No bugs, screw ups or anything! It just works!!!"

"What?! That's totally awesome Jack!" Kimiko shouted. "That means Omi can come live here with us now, right? And W.U.Y.A. can be shut down?"

"You got it Kimmy! This is the best thing ever!" the genius continued to beam.

At that moment Raimundo and Clay walked into Jack's dorm, overhearing the conversation from outside after having decided to blow off the meeting.

"Did I hear that right?!" exclaimed the brunet. "Omi's comin' to live with us?!"

"You got it!" Jack replied.

"That's excellent partner!" Clay added, "When are ya bringin' the little guy in?"

"I plan to do it tonight, but if we do there's a lot of preliminary stuff that needs to be taken care of," he explained.

"Preliminary stuff such as what?" the shortest member asked.

"Well, ya gotta understand Omi's not originally from this world. It'd be strange if he showed up at our school without any health records, school records, or anything of the like," Jack told them.

"What're ya gonna do about that?" the Brazilian asked.

"I've gotta create them of course!" smiled the red head. "I'll have to go to the lab to do that, but in the meantime I need you guys to talk to Headmaster Fung about getting him enrolled in the school."

"We gotcha covered partner," the cowboy assured him.

"Good, you and Rai take care of that. Kimiko, I'll need you to stay here and copy the program onto this CD," he instructed, tossing the case to her.

"Sounds simple enough!" she agreed.

The group of four then began to disperse with their tasks in hand. On the way out, Jack couldn't help but smile to himself for finally completing the long and arduous task. If his program succeeded, no, _when_ his program succeeded, he'd have finally achieved a level of accomplishment beyond any scientist's imagination.

'It looks like they'll be five of us for dinner tonight!' the elated boy grinned, shutting his dorm door and leaving Kimiko to her task.

---

"Okay, what are supposed to do now?" Raimundo asked. He and his Texan friend were standing on the outside of the Headmaster's office. They had attempted to go in, but his secretary had turned them around, telling them that Headmaster Fung was very busy with paperwork and could not accept any visitors at this time.

"I reckon there must be some way of gettin' in there," Clay pondered in response.

If they didn't talk to Headmaster Fung, Omi couldn't enroll in the school right then. Knowing Jack, he'd have a fit and blame the whole thing on the two for a while. That's when a light bulb blinked over Raimundo's head. He grabbed Clay's arm and dragged him away from the office door.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Clay asked in surprise.

"Come with me big guy," the brunet said, "I just got an awesome idea on how to see old man Fung!"

---

"There!" Kimiko sighed after she'd completed Jack's task. She popped the CD out of the computer's PC and placed it back in it's case. "Jack'll probably want me to take this to the lab. I'd better get going then," she said to herself.

She walked out of the dorm room, locking the door in the process, and strolled down the Boy's Hallway. Excitedly, she began humming a light tune to herself.

While she was still in her own little world, the Japanese girl failed to notice the teen walking in her path. The sudden collision sent then both onto the ground, with Kimiko dropping the materialization CD in the process.

"Oops, excuse me." she said apologetically.

"No sweat!" the boy next to her responded, "Although, it'd be nice if we didn't meet like this all the time," he chuckled slightly.

"Oh, Jermaine it's you! What were you doing just now?" Kimiko asked.

"I was on my way to the computer lab to make some mix CDs," he answered, helping the smaller girl up, "But it looks like the CDs are already mixed now..."

Indeed Jermaine had been carrying a large stack of CD cases with him at the time he had bumped into Kimiko, which explained why he didn't see her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll help you straighten them up!" she offered kindly.

"Don't worry about them!" he said, gathering them on his own. "Hey, there's an extra one here. Is it yours?"

"Oh yeah, thanks! I was supposed to be taking it to Jack right about now," the Japanese girl explained, almost forgetting what she had set out to do.

She took the CD from Jermaine and began walking down the stairs, blushing slightly as her hand had briefly brushed against his.

"See ya later Kim!" he waved goodbye.

"Uh, yeah, see ya!" she replied shyly.

---

Jack had now arrived in his lab and was starting up the supercomputer. When the machine was completely booted up, Omi's familiar fish face popped onto the screen.

"Good afternoon Jack!" the chipper being cried.

"Good afternoon Omi. You'll be happy to know that phase one of your materialization process in complete!" the genius replied, just as chipper.

"Are you serious Jack?! You are not just pushing my arm?!" the fish boy asked excitedly.

"It's 'pulling your leg', and no! I'm one-hundred percent serious when I say you'll be coming to Earth by tonight!"

Omi couldn't be any happier! Unlike last time when he thought he'd be materialized onto Earth, this time he had faith that it was going to happen. And in the matter of a few hours no less.

"All we have to do is wait for the others to finish the jobs I gave them and you can come here. While they're doing that, I'm going to be creating an identity for you here in the real world so no one gets suspicious," Jack explained.

"Ooh!! I do not think my body can hold so much excitement! I think I may explode from all of this exciting news I am receiving!" Omi then began bouncing around inside of the tower he was in, full of sheer and utter joy! Never again would he be a prisoner of this virtual world, now he'd be a living, breathing person!

"I knew you wouldn't be able to control yourself!" Jack grinned, "But I'd hate to have gone through all this work just to have you explode at the last minute!" he chuckled.

"In that case, I shall calm myself by meditating," the soon-to-be-real boy replied. "By the way, how long will it take you create my real world identity?"

"Pfft, are you serious? Stuff like this is child's play for me! All I need to do is hack into a couple of government files and you'll be all set!" the red head told him.

"I can not wait to become a real boy!!!" Omi shouted as loudly as his virtual lungs would allow him to.

---

"Rai, I don't see how going to the garden shed'll help us see Headmaster Fung," Clay pointed out to the younger teen the second he was released.

"You still haven't caught on to my plan?" Raimundo asked in disbelief. "I though it was plain as day! We break into the garden shed to get some spray paint, then spray it on the side of the gym. Coach Guan'll catch us and we'll be sent to see Headmaster Fung! Pretty good idea, huh?"

"I'm still not too keen on the idea, but I guess it's better than nothin'," the Texan shrugged.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" the Brazilian smirked. "Now help me find a key to the garden shed. We don't wanna be charged with vandalism _and_ breaking and entering!"

Clay nodded and helped his brunet friend search for the key. The groundskeeper at the academy usually left a spare around the shed in case he had lost his own. They searched closely around the grounds until Raimundo spotted something shiny hidden in a pile of leaves.

"There!" he cried, diving into the pile. With the key in hand, he unlocked the door to the shed and entered with Clay. Almost immediately they spotted the cans of spray paint. They gathered them quickly, exited the shed, and put the key back into its hiding spot.

In no time, they had ran back to the side of the gymnasium wall that Coach Guan would usually hang out around. He hadn't arrived at the spot yet, so the two took the opportunity to work quickly on Raimundo's masterpiece. Raimundo's act of genius depicted Coach Guan with a goofy grin, crooked teeth, broken glasses missing their lenses, and orange fox ears to finish it off.

"C'mon, there's no way he'll listen to us if he sees we're the one doing it!" Raimundo whispered, tugging Clay along with him around the corner.

As if on cue, the man the two needed to see to get to there real destination stepped from behind the opposite side of the wall. He walked by as if all were normal, paused suddenly, and turned back to gaze back at derogatory depiction of himself.

"What kind of joke is this?!" the furious coach yelled. "Who's responsible for this nonsense?!"

At that time, Raimundo and Clay came from behind their side of the building whistling an innocent tune.

"What's up Coach?" the brunet asked.

"Pedrosa! Bailey! Are you the ones who created this mockery?!!" he responded angrily.

"Nah, graffiti isn't really my style, y'know?" the Brazilian answered. "But we did see some youngsters running from here about a second ago."

The coach raised an eyebrow then made his response. "Is this true Bailey?"

"Why yes sir! I tell ya, those youngsters are so gosh darn immature nowadays!" Clay stated, stomping his foot on the ground to make the act more dramatic.

"Hmm, is that so?" Coach Guan asked skeptically. The boys in question nodded. "Well, even if it wasn't you, I'll still have to take you to the Headmaster's office for questioning."

"We understand Coach! We'll go with you right away!" Raimundo answered quickly.

The still fuming coach turned his back to the boys and waved for them to follow behind while mumbling something about the reasons he didn't have kids of his own.

---

"So, I understand that you boys witnessed the ones who vandalized the gymnasium wall?" the aging Headmaster asked.

"Yes sir!" Clay replied.

"We didn't exactly see their faces though," Raimundo added quickly.

"They told me that they were kids from the middle school grades, sir," Coach Guan put in.

"Are you absolutely sure it was middle school students who spray-painted the gymnasium?" Headmaster Fung questioned, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Y-y-yes sir!!!" the Texan and Brazilian stuttered out, afraid the old man had caught on to them.

"Very well then," he finally said. "You may return to your dorms now, I have a lot of work I must complete now."

Coach Guan went and opened the door, motioning for the young teens to leave.

"Hold on Headmaster Fung!" Raimundo started again, causing the old man to raise his eyebrow. "I was just wondering if it were possible to have a student transfer here by tonight. Y'see, my, uh, cousin wants to transfer here so he can be a future achiever too!"

"I see..." the Headmaster stated, placing his hands on his well polished oak desk, "Where is you cousin from?"

"Hong Kong sir!" the brunet answered quickly.

"Hmm, it would take a lot of preparations and I don't think I have time for..."

"You can room him with Jack Spicer!" Clay cut in, "And give all the same classes as Rai too, y'know, since its his cousin and all."

"In that case, I see no reason to deny a student access to the keys of being a future achiever. Your cousin may transfer here," the Headmaster finally declared.

"Really? Thanks so much sir! He'll be happy to hear that!" Raimundo shouted. "I'll make sure he starts out on the right track to being an achiever just like me!"

"I'm not so sure _that's_ such a good idea!" Coach Guan stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked the offended Raimundo.

"Nothing, just get out of here!" the gym teacher ordered. The two boys left and the gym teacher let out a huge sigh. "Ugh, kids..."

---

"You did it? That's excellent!" Jack exclaimed. After completing their mission, Clay and Raimundo headed to the lab, meeting Kimiko along the way. "I have all of the things Omi needs to pass as a real person right here!" he said, waving the papers around in his hand.

"Awesome!" Kimiko shouted. The two boys exchanged a brief high-five.

"When may we began the procedure?" Omi asked excitedly.

"Right now! Omi, get to the Ice Sector's way tower. Kimiko, Rai, Clay, I'm sending you to the way towers in the Desert, Forest, and Mountain Sectors. When everyone's in place I can begin running the operation and bring Omi to Earth!" the genius explained.

The three warriors nodded and took their place in the scanners. Omi was already in the Ice Sector and just needed to get to its way tower. Once everything was in position, Jack began transferring his friends.

"Transfer Kimiko; scanner Kimiko; virtualization! Transfer Raimundo; scanner Raimundo; virtualization! Transfer Clay; scanner Clay; virtualization!" There was an unusual excitement in the genius' voice this time around. Possibly because he was sending his friends to the virtual world they had explored for so long for the final time.

"Whoa, I'm amazed!" Raimundo stated, landing in the Forest.

"Well ain't this convenient?" Clay asked, getting up from the Mountain's floor.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Kimiko noted, brushing some sand from the Desert off of her outfit.

_"There aren't any monsters on screen at all! W.U.Y.A. must've decided it was best to give up!"_ Jack concluded, crossing his arms. _"Everyone get to your towers so we can finish this!"_

The group did as they were instructed to by their leader, making it inside their designated towers without spotting a single monster.

"Jack, everyone is in position! Please start the program!" Omi told him.

_"You don't have to tell me twice! Booting up system now!" _The genius placed the CD Kimiko had given him into the CD tray and waited for the program to install itself. His eyes blinked in anticipation and his jaw dropped when a song track began playing instead of his precious program. _"S'envoler? What is that?!"_

"Oh no!" Kimiko cried suddenly. "I bumped into Jermaine on my way down here and we both dropped some CDs!"

_"Then that means he must have it! Kimiko, where was he headed when you last saw him?!" _the genius asked frantically.

"He said he was going to the computer lab," she answered.

_"He may still be there! You guys sit tight, I'm going back to the school to find that disk!" _he announced.

"Please do not take too long! I feel I cannot wait forever!" Omi whined a bit.

---

The red haired genius ran back to the school as fast as his legs would carry him. Without stopping to take even a small breath, Jack had reached the entrance in about five minutes. He huffed and puffed his tired body to the computer lab, still breathing heavily. As he slid open the doors the people still in the media center looked wide-eyed at him. "What had he just been doing?" they probably thought.

After huge gasps of breath, the genius finally spoke. "Jermaine... CD... Materialization..." With those three words out of his mouth, he collapsed onto the floor out of exhaustion.

"Hey man , you okay? I got this after I bumped into Kimiko, is it yours?" the boy in question asked.

"Somebody take him to the infirmary!" the librarian ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Jermaine complied, picking up the boy and placing him onto his back, the disk and case still in his hand. He carried him out into the hall before speaking again. "Don't worry Jack, you're gonna be just fine as soon as you get to the nurse."

"No," he managed to get out, "Not the nurse. Take me back to my lab. Please, hurry."

"Lab?" Jermaine asked.

"I'll explain on the way, just go in the directions I tell you to." Jack groaned.

Still skeptical, the dark skinned boy did as Jack had told him to, curious to see about this 'lab' the genius had mentioned.

---

"What could be taking him so long?" Omi asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "He had better not have told an untruth about my materialization..." The fish boy crossed his arms and poked out his lips in a childish fashion. He was caught off guard by the sudden rumbling of the tower. "Oh my meteors! What is that horrible rumbling?!" he asked himself.

He ran outside the tower and spotted a Megatank charging its laser and firing it at the tower for the second time. Dodging, he called forth his Shimo Staff and charges forward towards the monster.

Meanwhile, in the other sectors, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were having similar problems. They also attempted to fight the Megatanks, but had yet to manage a single hit on them.

"What is going on?" Omi thought aloud, "W.U.Y.A. has not activated a tower at all! Why are the Megatanks attacking?!" The virtual humanoid was caught off caught off guard and got struck with the machine's painful, red laser.

By that time, Jack and Jermaine were just entering the elevator.

"No way!" the dark skinned boy gasped. "You're tellin' me that there's a virtual world and you're tryin' to free some fish guy named Omi with that CD you got?"

"That's pretty much the whole story," the genius sighed, still on the boy's back. "Kimiko and the others are probably wondering where I am, so let's move it."

"What? Kim's here?" Jermaine asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Kinda-sorta," Jack replied, "Now put me in that chair!"

Jermaine did as he was instructed to and watched as Jack inserted the disk and installing the program.

"Guys? Are you still there?" he asked.

_"Yeah, I think we're all here Jack," _Kimiko responded first. _"But W.U.Y.A.'s sent some Megatanks to stop us!"_

_"Hey, genius, hurry up and run this program of yours so we can get out of here!"_ Raimundo shouted.

_"Anytime now would be good!" _Clay suggested.

"Did those guy's voices just come out of your computer?!"

_"Huh?! What's Jermaine doin' in the lab?!"_ Raimundo shouted, immediately recognizing the voice of his rival in romance.

_"Jermaine?!"_ Kimiko also gasped.

"It's a long story, I promise to explain later!" Jack reasoned. "Right now everyone's down to fifty lifepoints including Omi. Normally that's not a problem, but I need each of you to give up fifty so I can upload the program into the towers! Get back there now!"

_"Right!!" _three out of four teens replied. They gave up trying to destroy the monsters and continued with their leader's instructions. They entered the towers and stood on the lower middle platform each one glowing with a bright aura.

"Okay, now Omi, get in position! Omi?" the red head shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Jermaine asked curiously.

"Without Omi, this whole thing is useless! That little idiot's probably fighting the Megatank!" Jack explained. "Omi, get your fish-faced little butt inside that way tower right now!!!"

_"I cannot! This Megatank has challenged me, and I must finish this duel!"_ the fish boy stated. Forming hand signs, he created two of his water clones and created a triangle formation around the monster in question. The two clones on the side extended their weapons to hold open the Megatanks shell while the real Omi charged up his special attack. _"Tornado Strike! Water!"_

Within seconds the threat of the Megatank was silenced, allowing Omi to peacefully enter the tower.

"Awesome!" Jermaine chuckled.

"It gets even better! Now you're gonna watch me, Jack Spicer, be the first human alive to materialize data into the real world!" the genius announced. With everyone now in position, he started to direct the energy from the others into the way towers. "Materialization at twenty-five percent!"

Clay was the first to loose the remainder of his lifepoints and return to the real world.

"Materialization at fifty percent!"

Raimundo followed suit, exiting the scanner with his Texan chum.

"Materialization at seventy-five percent!"

Kimiko, now de-virtualized and exhausted, left the scanner as well.

"Materialization at one hundred percent! Code Xiaolin engage! Materialization Omi!"

Streams of blue data packets surrounded themselves around Omi as he floated to the top of the tower. He closed his eyes as he felt his form slowly de-virtualize, seeing only a bright white light in his eyes. For one brief moment he also saw a cloud of purple smoke, but he wasn't able to determine what it was...

"Hurry, to the scanner room!!" Jack shouted, being followed by the confused Jermaine into the back room.

He first laid his eyes on the large heavy tubes that hugged the walls of the small room, then onto the three teens who were standing by them. Jermaine's first thought was to assist Kimiko, but it seemed that Raimundo had beat him to it.

"Hey. genius, we won't have to do that again, will we?" the Brazilian asked.

His question was ignored as all of Jack's attention was focused on the scanners, waiting and hoping that Omi would emerge from one of them.

'Please, please, please!!!' he thought to himself. As if responding to his call, the doors to one of the scanners opened, revealing a cloud of smoke followed by a small, yellow boy dressed only in red traditional robes with black sleeves and black shoes. The small youth leaned forward, gasping for the breath he had been deprived of for so long.

Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Jermaine all gathered around Jack, wanting to see this person for themselves.

"Omi!!!" Jack cried happily, welcoming him into his world with open arms.

"Jack Spicer..." Omi began after a moment of hesitance, "It is good to finally see you, and in the flesh this time!"

**TBC**

I finished this one sooner than I thought, but I lost my Internet connection so it wound up late -sigh-. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't worry, the next and final chapter is going to be put up tomorrow at the same time! I hope you're all excited to read! You can also review if you like!


	16. Pseudo Endings

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown is a product of Kids WB and Cartoon Network so I don't own it. I'm simply going to use its characters to entertain myself and others through the power of fan fiction that is all.

**Summary: **This is what I think Xiaolin Showdown would be like if it were mixed with Code Lyoko. Jack Spicer was browsing the internet one day when he stumbled upon a mysterious e-mail that told him to upload a virtual world onto his laptop, which he decided to do because he had nothing better to do. After booting up the program he finds a mysterious fish boy. Deciding to find out more about him, Jack attempts to bring him to reality. When everything starts to get out of hand Jack must find help from three of the most unlikely sources. Jack, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi must now band together to destroy the corrupt virus program named W.U.Y.A.

**Chpt. 15: Pseudo Endings**

_"Hurry, to the scanner room!!" Jack shouted, being followed by the confused Jermaine into the back room._

_"Hey. Genius, we won't have to do that again, will we?" the Brazilian asked in regard do the draining of his remaining life points._

_His question was ignored as all of Jack's attention was focused on the scanners, waiting and hoping that Omi would emerge from one of them._

_'Please, please, please!!!' he thought to himself. As if responding to his call, the doors to one of the scanners opened, revealing a cloud of smoke followed by a small, yellow boy dressed only in red traditional robes with black sleeves and black shoes. The small youth leaned forward, gasping for the breath he had been deprived of for so long._

_Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Jermaine all gathered around Jack, wanting to see this person for themselves._

_"Omi!!!" Jack cried happily, welcoming him into his world with open arms._

_"Jack Spicer..." Omi began after a moment of hesitance, "It is good to finally see you, and in the flesh this time!"_

---

"This is... wow! I can't believe this is happening!" Raimundo said excitedly.

"This has gotta be the most amazing thing ever!" Kimiko added, equally excited.

"Well I'll be hogtied and strapped to an angry sow!" Clay gasped right along with them.

"It worked! It worked!! It worked!! It worked!!!" Jack cried, more excited than the other three combined. "I, Jack Spicer, boy genius, have succeeded in creating a living, breathing human being from just bits of data! Omi, I'm so happy that I was able to do this! Now you can live with us and experience what it's really like to be human! Isn't that right guys?" he turned around, taking Omi by his small shoulders and shoving him forward so the others could get a better view of him.

"Ahem!" the forgotten Jermaine coughed, reminding them that he was still present.

"Who might this person be Jack?" Omi asked, pointing at the coughing boy. "Is he another warrior? I doubt that we will need anymore."

"Oh, this is Jermaine. I sorta passed out from exhaustion when I got back to the academy and I asked him to carry me here on his back," the red-head explained.

"Yeah, Jack told me everything about this lab and the virtual world. I didn't believe him at first, but now I guess I don't have any choice but to!" he answered, eyeing all the technological equipment.

"Well, we thank you for your hard work and all, but you're really not needed here anymore," Raimundo stated, making his sentence as rude-sounding as possible.

"Don't be so mean to him Rai!" Kimiko said, "If it weren't for Jermaine, Omi probably wouldn't be here right now!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Clay cut in, "Thanks for the effort there partner!" The cowboy extended his hand towards the other boy, who gracefully accepted the kind gesture.

"You're welcome, anytime," Jermaine smiled.

"Whatever," Raimundo scoffed, turning his head away. "Jack, I say you launch a Reverse Rebirth so we can get rid of this guy!"

"There's really no reason for us to do that. We're about to shut down W.U.Y.A., and chances are no one will believe him if he decides to tell anybody about this," the genius dismissed.

"Really? We are finally about to shut down W.U.Y.A. so we can be rid of her for good?!" Omi shouted excitedly.

"Of course!" Jack said triumphantly. "We shouldn't wait for her to send us an invitation!"

"You wanna stay and watch Jermaine?" Kimiko asked.

"Um, sure!" he finally replied.

"Great! The more the more the merrier!" Clay stated.

"Yeah, the more the merrier..." Raimundo mumbled to himself in a rather irritated voice.

---

The six teenagers had now arrived in the control room of Jack's lab. Like the scanner room, it was in a room adjacent to the supercomputer room itself down a long blue hallway. Jack was naturally the only one who had even been in that room. Said genius opened the large door and the other five gasped. Dead in the center of the room was a huge control panel with all sorts of buttons and dials decorated over it. More noticeably, however, was a small door on the front of the control panel.

What made this door noticeable was the design of Jack's face on it. The gang walked over to the contraption, Jack in front with Omi following close behind. The red-head placed his hand on the tiny door, causing it to open and reveal an on/off switch.

"This is the thing that powers my supercomputer," he told them, "It's also where the core of W.U.Y.A.'s form is located. Once we shut this thing off, we'll be rid of her for good. Of course, I won't be able to use the supercomputer anymore, but it's a small price to pay. Besides, I could always build a new one if I wanted."

"Why'd ya never tell us about this room before?" Clay asked.

"It slipped my mind," Jack replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you guys are gonna shut this thing off now?" Jermaine asked.

"That's the plan," Raimundo responded, "Omi, you should do the honors."

"Me?" the gnome-sized boy asked, pointing to himself.

"Why not? You're the best person for the job!" Kimiko declared.

"Well, if Kim thinks so, I think so too," Jermaine smiled, earning in a scowl from Raimundo.

"Then it's settled!" Jack declared. "Omi, you may pull the lever at any time."

"Thank you Jack," the tiny boy bowed reaching his hand out toward the switch. "Before I do this, I would just like to say that with any one of you present today, I would have never escaped from my virtual prison. I greatly enjoyed all the time we spent together in Xanadu fighting as a team. Even the few times Jack showed up were a pleasure. Without any further delay, I will now put an end to that cursed virus W.U.Y.A. for good!"

With a swift motion of his wrist, Omi slammed the switch to the off position. A silence feel upon the room as the hum of the machine was shut down and looks of happiness spread across the faces of the Xiaolin Warriors plus Jermaine.

Their looks of excitement soon became ones of horror as the watched Omi fall limply to the ground a few seconds later, completely motionless.

"What the hell?!" shouted Raimundo.

"Quick! The power!" Jack shrieked.

Clay quickly comprehended what the genius was referring to and pushed up the switch while Kimiko ran to the young boy's side.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Jermaine.

"I dunno..." the red head mumbled. "But right now we can't waist anytime! Get him up to the lab fast!"

The others nodded and complied as hurriedly as they could, hoping that their little friend would awaken and be alright soon.

---

"Ugh... my upper cranial region," Omi groaned, rubbing his eyes as he awoke to find himself in the lab laid out on a table.

"Omi!" shouted Clay.

"You're awake!" Kimiko added.

"Yes, could someone please explain to me what happened?" the short boy asked.

"As soon as you flipped the switch to shut down W.U.Y.A. you were out cold," Raimundo explained.

"That's not all," Jack said while at the supercomputer, "It seems that when I materialized you onto Earth, W.U.Y.A. infected you with a virus that links you to her. If we cut off the supercomputer while you're still infected, then you'll die along with W.U.Y.A."

"I see," Omi sighed sadly, "In that case I should return to Xanadu. Perhaps it was not meant for me to come into this world."

"Wait, you don't gotta leave li'l buddy!" the Texan told him.

"Yeah, Jack's workin' on a program right now that should get rid of the virus and set you free!" added Raimundo.

"Please stay Omi; we've waited so long to have you here!" Kimiko begged.

"Oh," he muttered. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while longer!" Omi stated with one of his famous big grins.

"Awesome!" Jack smirked. "But in any case, the rest of you should get back to the academy. If all of us are missing then the staff might get suspicious."

"Okay then," Jermaine remarked for the first time since Omi had awoken. "We'll get back to school and cover for you guys then."

"Thanks, I'll try and get done here as soon as I can," the genius stated.

Kimiko, Clay, and Jermaine gave reassuring smiles before departing in the lab's elevator.

"Raimundo, why did you stay behind?" Omi asked, snapping the Brazilian out of his thoughts.

"Uh, well, y'know! I told Headmaster Fung that you were my cousin, so it'd be strange if I showed up without you," he stammered, coming up with the phony excuse at the last second.

"Yeah, right!" Jack scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Raimundo asked, suddenly angry.

"Jermaine's the reason you're upset. You're always upset when he's around," the genius stated.

"So what?" he remarked.

"Could it be that you are jealous of this Jermaine? He seems like a pretty cold dud to me," Omi noted.

"You mean cool dude, right?" the Brazilian corrected. "Anyway that's not the point! I just... I..."

"Alright, alright you can stay," Jack laughed. "No need for all this mushy stuff right now."

"Uh, yeah. I guess you're right," Raimundo blushed.

"Raimundo why is your face red? Are you not feeling well?" Omi inquired.

"Oh he's sick alright," Jack continued to chuckle, "He's lovesick and it's all Kimiko's fault!"

"What is 'lovesick'? Is it a disease you can only get from girls?" the curious lad yet again asked.

"You could say that, but I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need you to get to the scanners," the genius smirked, waving his little friend to the scanner room.

Omi gave another excited laugh and off to the scanner room he went.

"I am so gonna get you guys back later!" Raimundo growled.

The genius did nothing but quietly laugh to himself as the chestnut haired boy blushed even deeper.

---

"Thanks for walking with me back to the dorms Jermaine," Kimiko said gratefully. "It's really sweet of you."

She and Jermaine were walking through the park that was on the path from the lab to the academy. Clay was walking with them for a little bit, but had to rush ahead because he had forgotten that one of his teachers had needed to see him that afternoon. It was probably too late to go to her class now, but he thought he should at least try and see if the teacher was still around.

They hadn't realized it until they set foot outside, but Kimiko and the others had to have been at the lab for a few hours. All that excitement must've made them forget what time it was. The moon was now in full view from their current position. Kimiko gazed up at the wonderful sight and Jermaine shyly draped his arm around her.

"Y'know, it's really beautiful out tonight," he said finally.

"I know it's wonderful!" the raven haired girl sighed happily. "I just hope Jack finds the right solution before W.U.Y.A. attacks again."

"It's funny," Jermaine chuckled.

"What is?" Kimiko asked.

"I never would've pictured you involved in something as dangerous as all this virtual world business. How do you keep people from finding out about it?" the tall teen wondered curiously.

"We go back in time a lot," Kimiko explained. "Once Omi deactivates the towers, Jack launches a program called Reverse Rebirth. It makes everyone besides us forget about all the trouble W.U.Y.A.'s caused."

"Sounds like a pretty awesome program," Jermaine remarked, noticing how the moon reflected perfectly off of Kimiko's smooth skin. "You're really beautiful tonight Kim," he said blushing.

"T-thanks..." she mumbled, a noticeable blush also creeping along her face.

"I really like you Kimiko!" he said, stopping in his tracks and turning to face her. "How do you... feel about me?"

"Uh..." she stammered, at a loss for words, "I think you're a really great guy Jermaine. You're nice, kind, brave, and... handsome..." The size of the blush on her face increased severely at that statement and even more at what occurred next.

She felt the pressure of Jermaine's lips placing themselves onto hers. Kimiko had to admit she was shocked at first, but gave in to the delightful feeling moments later. Their lips moved nervously against one another's as they continued their kiss, Jermaine moving his hand onto her cheek. But then Kimiko felt something wet brush against her lips. The Japanese girl quickly pulled away from the dark haired teen, blushing furiously at the thought of Jermaine's tongue against her lips.

"Look, there's the school!" she shouted nervously, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Y-yeah, so it is," Jermaine smiled; slightly disappointed that she had broken the kiss.

"I just remembered, I have to get back to my dorm now! I'll, uh, see ya tomorrow, 'kay?" she asked hurriedly, already taking off towards the dorms.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Jermaine sighed, walking slowly as he bid his farewell to the girl he cared so much for.

---

"Um, Jack, can I ask you something?" Raimundo phrased nervously while back at the lab. For the past fifteen minutes he had sat in silence, trying to get his ideas to form into a coherent sentence.

"Sure go ahead," the genius boy replied. He had still found no way to separate the virus from Omi and was ready to call it quits until the next day.

"Do you think that..." the brunet finished this sentence by mumbling softly to seemingly no one but himself.

"What was that?" Jack replied.

Once again, the brunet mumbled his thoughts out to his red head friend.

"Come on Rai, if you don't speak up, I won't be able to help you!"

"Alright alright," the Brazilian responded. "I wanted to know if... if you thought that Kimiko might... if she might like me..."

There was a moment of hesitance in the genius' voice that made Raimundo tense up. Could it be that Kimiko had no romantic feelings for him at all? What would he do if it turned out that were true?

"No duh!"

"Huh?" Raimundo gasped, being snapped out of his thoughts.

"Of course Kimiko likes you! It's obvious to just about everyone at the academy!" Jack stated. "You're probably both just too confused over your own feelings to see it, but it's pretty clear that you two are mad about each other!"

"Ya think so?!" the Brazilian said happily. "Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"If you don't have a chance with her, then I'm the biggest idiot on the face of this entire planet!" Jack shouted.

"I don't know... you have done some pretty dumb things in the past," Raimundo smirked.

"You know what I mean," the genius argued. "You two are perfect for each other!"

"Thanks buddy," Raimundo muttered softly. "But don't tell anyone about this, 'kay?"

"Deal! Omi, you can out from the scanners now!" Jack called.

The newly created human walked sleepily from the scanners, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had just recently taken place.

"What is this feeling Jack?" he asked yawning, "My body feels like it is about to tumble over from exhaustion. Have I lost too many Earth life points?"

"Nu-uh, you're just sleepy dude," Raimundo answered in his place. "And come to think of it," he paused to let out a loud yawn, "so am I."

"I see. That is most fascinating!" Omi smiled. "Moving along, were you able to isolate the virus?"

"Sorry, it was a no go. The virus' internal makeup is far too complex for me to understand right now. It'll take a long time in order me to crack it." he explained sadly.

"It is quite alright," Omi stated. "Would you like for me to return to Xanadu?"

"No!" Jack answered quickly. "We all want you to stay! Even if it's just for a night, spend it here with us, as a human!"

Omi was deeply touched by these words, for one night he would be able to sleep as a human. For one night, he wouldn't have to be wary of random monster attacks. For one night, he could be... he could be... normal.

"Jack Spicer, I accept your offer!" the boy more than readily replied.

"Glad to hear it!" the genius and Brazilian responded. "We've got so much to teach you and you'll be amazed by what the real world has to offer!"

Without further delay, the three exited the lab. Omi was especially excited to see what the world was like outside of the lab he had been stuck in for the past few hours.

As they exited, however, a cloud of W.U.Y.A.'s purple fog emerged from the supercomputer. The sinister gas made its way to the scanner room, merging with one of the large transport devices.

---

That next morning, the gang of five met up in the vending concourse to suggest what they would do that day. Omi was discussing the pleasure he felt from sleeping from the first time as well as what it was like to eat food. The night before, he had been the only one brave enough to scarf down the oddly colored hash that was known as dinner.

"It was all so amazing!" he cried in astonishment. "I never knew you could feel so refreshed just by closing your eyes for an eight hour period!"

"That's great Omi," Kimiko said with a slight laugh. "But don't go to sleep in class, you don't wanna wind up like Rai, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I can stay awake in class if I want to!" he argued.

"Whatever!" she mocked playfully.

"Sorry partners, but I'd best be gettin' on to class now," Clay said, noting his departure, "I'll see you guys at lunch!"

"Should we not be getting to class as well?" Omi asked.

"We really should," Kimiko stated.

"I agree!" Jack chimed.

"Ready for your first day of Earth learning dude?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh yes, most definitely!" the small boy replied, eager as always.

---

"Did you hear?" Ashley whispered to her orange haired follower.

"What is it this time?" Kitt asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"I heard that Raimundo's cousin's transferred here last night!" the blonde squealed excitedly.

"Why is that news?" Ten asked.

"Because, _Ian_" Ashley began, stressing the boy's hated first name, "If Raimundo looks that good, just imagine what his cousin must look like!"

"Not this again," Kitt groaned.

A couple of seconds later, the aforementioned brunet and his friends showed up to class, just missing the tardy bell.

"Ah, Pedrosa," Mrs. Hertz said, "I see that you and your cousin have made it to class on time... barely." she finished, stressing the last part.

"Heh heh, sorry ma'am," Raimundo chuckled. "Omi here got sidetracked by some flowers," he said, which really wasn't a lie.

"What?! That's his cousin?!" Ashley shrieked.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Spicer?" the teacher asked.

"Uh, no ma'am!" the girl nervously replied.

"Good, if you'd be so kind, please tell us about yourself Mr. uh… Mr... I'm sorry, what was your last name again?" Mrs. Hertz asked Omi.

"It is, uh, my last name is... aw, crud," the student sighed, smacking his forehead.

"Crud? That's an unusual last name. Well Mr. Omi Crud, please introduce yourself to the class."

Jack and the others took their seats as Omi began to explain himself to the class. They hoped he remembered the stories they had gone over the night before.

Omi slowly opened his mouth to being his life story when a sudden scream was heard coming from the hallway.

"What on Earth?!" the teacher gasped.

Just then the student who was screaming opened the classroom door and started yelling like a crazed lunatic.

"Young man, what has gotten into you?!" Mrs. Hertz screamed.

"Bugs!" the boy yelled. "Lots and lots of bugs! They shot lasers at me!"

"Ridiculous!" Mrs. Hertz stated, opening the door to see for herself, sure enough she was fired at by both Kankrelats and Hornets.

The class saw the lasers enter the class and the teacher managed to dodge. Raimundo was first to stand up and kick one of the Kankrelats that entered the class, followed by Kimiko after.

"Sending monsters to the real world now? W.U.Y.A.'s powers are getting more and more dangerous everyday!" Jack took out his cell phone and quickly dialed Clay's number. He explained the situation and was told that the older teen's class was also being attacked by the monsters.

"Should we depart for the lab?" Omi asked, hitting one of the Hornets with a notebook.

"Someone has to stay and protect the school," Jack pointed out.

"I'll stay!"

The others turned around to see Jermaine also kicking Kankrelats and swatting at Hornets.

"I'm staying too!" Kimiko volunteered.

"Me too!" declared Raimundo.

"Okay," Jack said, "Everyone, out of the classroom!"

The students didn't think twice about fleeing from the room in fear of the oncoming laser fire and sudden attack. Somehow, with Jermaine, Kimiko, and Raimundo to protect them, everyone was able to exit unharmed.

---

With only a few monsters in the way Jack and Omi were able to meet up with Clay at the gym.

"How did W.U.Y.A. manage to send the monsters to our world?!" the Texan exclaimed.

"When we virtualized Omi, the virus she infected him with must have spread to the scanner!" Jack explained.

"Ooh, I fear that this predicament is all my fault! I knew I should have gone back to Xanadu," Omi groaned.

"It's not your fault, it's that got dang virus'!" Clay declared.

"Yeah," the genius nodded, "All we have to do is get to the lab, shut down the infected scanner, and deactivate the tower as always."

As he explained the plan to the other two one of the stray Kankrelats snuck up behind him. Jack heard the sound of a laser charging, but reacted too slow and was shot in the right shoulder.

"Ngh!" the red head moaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" the short boy asked.

"I'm fine," he grumbled out.

"Take this you measly varmint!" Clay cried, crushing the monster under his boot. "Uh, do you guys hear buzzing?"

Sure enough there were two Hornets heading straight for them. They sprayed acid at the tree the three boys were stationed under. It began tumble over, threatening to crush them in its path.

"Look out!"

The three then found themselves on the ground, pushed from out of harm's way by Coach Guan.

"Wow, thanks coach!" Jack said.

"Don't mention it! I refuse to let strange creatures injure a single one of my students," the muscular man stated. "It is dangerous here, you should all leave."

"Right! We're on our way!" Clay cried, running in the lab's direction followed by Omi and Jack.

---

"You have to fight these things _all_ the time?!" Jermaine cried, kicking another Kankrelat into the air then punching it to a wall.

"What's the matter? Tired already?" Raimundo mocked, bending back to dodge another laser.

"No way!" the other male replied, "These things are just really annoying!"

"Guys, focus! We gotta give the others time to deactivate the tower!" Kimiko said. She did a back flip in midair and slammed her foot into the face of a Hornet. The Japanese girl failed to nice the Hornet that came behind her. It jetted out a green stream of acid at her back.

"Kimiko!" Jermaine and Raimundo cried.

---

"Alright guys, the infected scanner's been shut down. I need the two of you to head to the Ice Sector on the double!" Jack commanded.

"Right!" the two nodded.

Upon entering the scanner room, Clay and Omi found it crawling with monsters. Clay took the liberty to stomp out a few of them while Omi used his martial arts skills on the rest.

"Its all clear in here!" called Clay.

"You may proceed!" Omi added.

"Okay, to Xanadu you go!" Jack exclaimed, typing in the usual key sequence. "Transfer, Clay; transfer, Omi!" Jack said as the doors around the two boys shut tight and a small gust of air filled the chamber. "Scanner, Clay; scanner, Omi!" Clay and Omi began to float in midair as a metal ring around the scanner began to scan their bodies up and down. "Virtualization!"

As the transfer to the virtual world was complete, Clay landed on his feet while Omi landed flat on his face.

_"That was a most undesirable experience!"_ the original virtual warrior whined, rubbing his face.

_"After a while you get used to it,"_ the mountain fighter told him.

"The tower should be around there somewhere. I think there's a tunnel that leads up to it," the genius explained.

_"And since W.U.Y.A. has concentrated her forces on the real world, getting to this tower should be a slice of delicious confection!"_ Omi said smiling.

_"You mean piece of cake?" _Clay corrected.

_"That too!"_ Omi stated, _"Now, without anymore chat-chit, let us move forward!"_

---

"Ahh!!" Kimiko screamed in fear.

"Kim... are you okay?" Jermaine asked, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Why?!" the black haired girl cried, "Why'd you do that?!" She rushed over to his side and kneeled beside him.

"I wanted to... protect you..." he groaned.

There was a visible burn wound where the acid had hit his flesh. It wasn't that bad, but it still hurt for him to move.

"Kim, you gotta go," Raimundo finally spoke up.

"What?" she gasped.

"Go to the lab and help the others," he told her. "I'll stay here and make sure Jermaine is alright. If you hurry and deactivate the tower, then we can do a Reverse Rebirth before Jermaine gets any worse."

"Rai..." she trailed off, touched at his concern for the safety of the other teen, "I won't let you down! Neither of you!" And with that, she took off.

---

_"Meteorang!"_ Clay cried as his boomerang slashed clean through a few Bloks that opposed them.

"So much for no monsters! There are Krabes headed your way now!" Jack detected from the holomap.

"Jack!" Kimiko cried, arriving in the doorway.

"Kim?" he gasped.

"Hurry, Jermaine's in trouble! Send me to Xanadu now!" she cried.

"Okay, okay!" Jack said, raising his arms in defense. "Change in plans guys; Omi, you and Clay leave the Krabes behind. I'm sending Kimiko as backup."

_"If you say so Jack!"_ Omi complied, leaping back to the ground after slamming his staff into the top of the Krabe. He and Clay then took off.

"Alright, here we go! Transfer, Kimiko!" he began the virtualization procedure for the second time that day. "Scanner, Kimiko!" her id. card appeared on Jack's monitor as she was downloaded to Xanadu. "Virtualization!"

_"I'm here Jack! I'm on my way to the other's location right now!" _she confirmed. _'I just hope I'm not too late!'_

---

"You like Kimiko a lot, eh?" Raimundo asked. He and Jermaine were currently in a classroom blocked off from the monsters. The Brazilian had tossed his sweatshirt over to his companion to cover up his wound.

"More than anyone I've never met. She's really special to me," he replied. "But you don't like that, do you? You probably like her just as much as I do, you're just too afraid to ask."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" he yelled angrily.

"Tell me Rai, how long have you been doing this fighting?"

"Don't try changin' the subject!"

"I'll take that as a long time. You've all been fine so far right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm glad to hear that. If they don't make it in time, I trust you to continue to keep her safe."

"What are you...?" Raimundo trailed. All of a sudden everything around him stopped.

---

By this time though, Omi had made his way into the tower and walked onto the first platform. After lighting them all up he rose to the aerial platform and placed his hand on the white screen. It read "Omi" then "Code: X-A-N-A-D-U".

_"Another tower deactivated,"_ Omi sighed sadly to himself.

"Thanks Omi. Reverse Rebirth Activation!" A bright beam of light glowed brightly from the tower Omi was in. It came out of the supercomputer and engulfed everything causing everything in the world began to reset itself...

---

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I sent us so far back in time, I erased us enrolling you in the academy." Jack sighed.

"Jermaine forgot about everything we told him as well," Kimiko added.

_"It is quite all right. I know that one day I will be able to properly join you on Earth,"_ Omi said regrettably. _"I will admit that I most enjoyed my one day with you all, even if I still had to fight monsters."_

"We enjoyed havin' ya here with us. Maybe you could drop by some time for a visit?" Clay urged.

_"I would really enjoy that!"_ the fish boy smiled.

"Don't worry dude, we'll find the anti-virus one day. Until then, we'll continue to fight! All of us!" Raimundo concluded, looking at each one of his friends pausing at Kimiko.

"Rai? What is it?" she asked, noticing his stare.

"I'll tell ya one day," he smiled at her.

"Regardless," Jack concluded, "I'll at least find a way to have you stay here until we find a permanent solution to the virus! I promise!"

"We all promise," said Clay, "Remember Jack, you got us here too."

"Right, right. I haven't forgotten," the genius chuckled.

The others chuckled along with him. On the inside, they were a little happy that they still got to fight W.U.Y.A. It put excitement in their lives. And one day, when the anti-virus is finally found, they'll be able to live in peace. They'll be able to live in a world without danger...

**The End**

You read that right, that's the end of Code Xiaolin! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. But don't worry, for those who still want more, I'm going to be putting out a sequel real soon! So look out for Code Heylin!


End file.
